


Tiro Certeiro

by worldyeol



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Choking, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldyeol/pseuds/worldyeol
Summary: Era do conhecimento de todos da ANPC que Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol eram rivais, graças aos seus métodos completamente distintos de investigação. Então, após serem obrigados a trabalharem em conjunto por dois meses inteiros, eles decidiram que a melhor maneira de conseguir levar isso o mais adiante possível seria estabelecendo uma aposta, findando assim uma competição secreta para evidenciar quem é o melhor detetive de toda a delegacia, com direito à recompensa, totalmente da escolha do vencedor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6
Collections: coleção secreta shhh





	1. Fogo Cruzado

**Author's Note:**

> fala meus meliantes, como é que vocês tão?  
> eu tô aqui, quase colocando meus bofes pra fora porque tava morrendo de ansiedade pra compartilhar isso com vocês, e agora finalmente posso dividir as raivas e emoções que esses dois me causam!!  
> deixo avisado desde já que eles são dois tontos, são bem infantis em alguns momentos, mas quem nunca foi, que atire a primeira pedra, né não?
> 
> os chanbaek são inspirados na amy e no jake em alguns aspectos. brooklyn 99 é uma das minhas séries atuais favoritas, e alguns acontecimentos da fanfic são inspirados na série, também!! apesar disso, não é necessário ter assistido para o entendimento do enredo. terão sim algumas referências, mas nada que atrapalhe!
> 
> quero agradecer, antes de tudo, à kel (minseokbaek) por esse banner lindo e cheiroso!! passei mal querendo lamber ele inteiro, socorro.  
> também quero deixar meu obrigada para a céuzinha (devilsehun) que betou esse primeiro capítulo e estará betando os próximos também, então vocês vão ver o user dela aqui com frequência kkkkk. te amo bastantão, obrigada por estar sempre comigo ♡  
> EEEEEEE por último, mas não menos importante, dedico essa fanfic aqui à minha erigom e pyro favorita, a sarah, que me marcou em muitas coisas dos chanbaek policiais pra me incentivar a escrever essa fanfoca aqui e me incentivou tanto que cá estou eu, capitulando o que era pra ser apenas uma oneshot kkkkkk. te amo te amo te amo ♡
> 
> acabadas as boiolagens, podemos dar início  
> ahhh, só pra esclarecer, a fanfic terá 10 capítulos (tava com saudade de postar longfic que não é tão long assim)  
> pra quem gosta de ler ouvindo música, preparei vejam a [PLAYLIST♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PPzYeoZXTtZMJjO3uR2cE) que eu fiz com muito amor e carinho!
> 
> dito istooooo  
> boa leitura :)

****

> **GLOSSÁRIO**
> 
> **ANPC** : _Agência Nacional de Polícia da Coreia_
> 
> **PNC** : _Polícia Nacional Coreana_

**P** ark Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun não se suportavam, e isso não era novidade alguma para todos que ocupavam a Agência Nacional de Polícia da Coreia. Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, eles ainda dividiam a mesma função dentro do Departamento de Investigação, o que era o suficiente para protagonizarem várias discussões que beiravam o absurdo de tão tolas.

Quando Baekhyun completou dois anos de trabalho como detetive, sentiu que as coisas poderiam finalmente melhorar para seu lado e que conseguiria se aproximar cada vez mais de seu sonho de se tornar sargento, assim que tivesse idade o suficiente para tentar ocupar este cargo. Porém, tudo foi por água abaixo quando Oh Sehun, o outro detetive que trabalhou consigo, foi afastado do cargo por desenvolver transtorno de ansiedade. Todos sabiam que isso era derivado das exigências metódicas de Byun, que vivia gritando pelos cantos e polindo o mais novo à sua própria maneira. E, bom, ele pagou por tudo isso quando Park Chanyeol entrou para ocupar o lugar do rapaz.

Baekhyun gostava de mandar, mas Chanyeol odiava seguir regras e não obedecia nada de cabeça baixa. Só depois de muitas discussões — algumas até perigosas, como uma que aconteceu no estande de tiro da delegacia, quando estavam nos treinos semanais obrigatórios e Byun quis ensinar ao Park a maneira correta de empunhar uma pistola — que eles foram ordenados pelo superior a trabalharem separadamente, para que evitassem mais intrigas e não acabassem sendo afastados de seus cargos por esse motivo.

Era exatamente dessa forma que conviviam, mesmo cinco anos depois da admissão de Chanyeol. Cada um em uma extremidade do departamento, com mesas completamente separadas, cuidando cada qual de suas próprias pilhas de casos.

Todos os outros detetives tinham que tentar sobreviver em meio àquele _fogo cruzado_ , e muitos até se esforçavam para que nada acabasse explodindo entre eles, controlando tudo para que sequer se trombassem pelos cantos. Eram como uma granada de pino falho, e qualquer coisinha, mesmo que mínima, poderia causar uma dor de cabeça imensa no Prédio Central inteiro.

De qualquer forma, eram os melhores exercendo suas funções. Competiam indiretamente e sempre se esforçavam para superar o número de casos solucionados um do outro. Isso obviamente rendia muitas coisas positivas para a posição da agência 67, de Seul, no Ranking Nacional que acontecia entre as delegacias de todos os bairros locais, principalmente se levassem em consideração que cuidavam de uma quantidade muito grande de casos por estarem centralizados na capital do país.

Quem não sabia sobre a rixa deles acabava sugerindo para que se juntassem e se tornassem uma dupla imbatível, e talvez isso até tivesse dado certo se seus métodos investigativos não fossem tão opostos quanto eles. O estilo regrado de Baekhyun irritava Chanyeol, e o estilo intuitivo e desleixado de Chanyeol vivia tirando Baekhyun do sério só de botar os olhos em sua mesa totalmente desorganizada.

Então, para o bem de todos, compensava muito mais mantê-los daquela forma, no estilo àgua e óleo.

E era assim que deveriam permanecer pelo resto de suas carreiras, para que elas continuassem sendo promissoras. Deveriam, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Uma situação ocasional levou tanto a água quanto o óleo para o ralo, misturando tudo de um jeito indesejado — ao menos inicialmente.   


  


Tudo começou por causa daquela fatídica manhã de sexta-feira. Por um acaso do destino, Chanyeol chegou no horário pela segunda vez em toda a sua carreira, deixando todos surpresos quando estacionou o seu Corvette C4 inconfundivelmente vermelho em sua vaga, distante da BMW preta e sem graça — aos seus olhos — de Baekhyun. Sempre o julgou internamente por seu gosto por carros atuais, mas deduzia que ele não entendia nada de automóveis e era do tipo que comprava o que estava em alta mesmo. De qualquer forma, não estava enganado.

Saiu de seu carro assobiando, travando as portas. Lembrou que estava sem seu distintivo e muito menos com sua credencial, então correu de volta para a vaga apenas para pegá-los. Já havia se tornado um hábito, por isso que nem se surpreendeu. 

Cumprimentou as pessoas que passavam por ele, até que finalmente conseguiu entrar no elevador, acreditando que estava atrasado por culpa de seu relógio errado. Ao chegar no décimo sétimo andar do prédio — o último daquela torre espaçosa — , deixou o elevador e voltou a assobiar. 

Como também já estava acostumado a chegar atrasado, nem se preocupava mais. Sempre compensava no final de seu horário de trabalho, ficando uns minutos a mais depois de todos irem embora, então não via problema algum em agir daquela forma tão despreocupada. 

— Bom dia, Seungwan! — Passou pela escrivã, abaixando os óculos escuros para dar uma piscadela na direção dela, que apenas revirou os olhos, como de costume. Continuou andando normalmente, há tempos que não se sentia ofendido pelos foras que levava. — E aí, Kim! — cumprimentou seu colega de trabalho com um toque rápido de mãos ao passar pela mesa dele. Fazia isso sempre que chegava, cumprimentando cada uma das pessoas que ficavam próximas de sua mesa de maneira escandalosa. 

— Encaixa esse distintivo direito, Park! — Jongdae o aconselhou, segurando sua mão para que parasse de caminhar. — Que milagre é esse que você chegou no horário?

— Como assim no horário? — perguntou, tirando os óculos escuros para guardar no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro, que sempre usava por cima da camisa quadriculada.

Ajeitou o distintivo redondo, de ferro, com o símbolo da bandeira nacional em cores vermelho e azul, que havia pendurado porcamente enquanto estava no elevador, deixando-o mais evidente. Não mostrá-lo era um desrespeito à sua profissão, então mesmo que odiasse andar com aquilo na cintura, teria que continuar usando bem à mostra enquanto estivesse na delegacia e, especialmente, fora dela.

— São sete e meia ainda, cara — Jongdae o chamou e deu espaço para que visse que horas marcavam no monitor de seu computador ainda bloqueado.

E foi então que percebeu que o departamento ainda estava praticamente vazio. Só havia ele, Jongdae, e mais algumas poucas pessoas ao redor deles. Sempre que chegava, estavam todos lá. Era sempre o último nesse quesito e isso foi tão estranho que chegou a ser incômodo.

— Porra… Isso quer dizer que eu perdi meia hora de sono? — Chanyeol soltou os ombros, suspirando. — Meu dia já começou uma bosta, então. Espero que aquele toco do demônio nem pense em cruzar o meu caminho, porque se não a merda vai tá feita— resmungou, seguindo na direção da _“Zona do Café”_.

— Ô Park, pra onde cê tá indo? — Jongdae se prontificou a levantar, empurrando sua cadeira de rodinhas para frente, tenso.

— Tô indo tomar café e comer uns biscoitos, ué? Não mereço sentir o sabor da felicidade pelo menos uma vez no dia? — respondeu como se fosse óbvio, andando de costas apenas para sorrir na direção de Kim, que parecia aflito. — Tô morto de fome, saí sem tomar café porque jurei que tava atrasado e… — Ignorou quando Jongdae se aproximou e só parou antes de entrar porque ele o segurou pelo braço.

— Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus, não entra aí! — implorou, engolindo seco. — Se alguma merda acontecer, eu tô lascado!

— Que foi, cara? Tu escondeu um corpo aqui, é isso? — brincou, soltando seu braço das mãos dele para seguir em frente, curioso para saber do que se tratava.

— É pior ainda... — Jongdae cochichou como se estivesse contando um segredo de estado. — Vai por mim.

— Para com essas suas paranóias, Kim. Já te falei pra procurar ajuda psicológica ou tentar trocar de departamento porque isso tá passando dos limites— disse, por fim, girando a maçaneta e atravessando a porta, se deparando com a última coisa que gostaria de ver.

Byun Baekhyun estava com a mesma expressão fechada de sempre, só que algo parecia pior naquele dia. Suas sobrancelhas sempre estavam franzidas e, normalmente, ficavam de maneira involuntária, mas agora... parecia proposital. Ele bufou ao perceber que era Chanyeol quem tinha aberto a porta daquele jeito barulhento, revirou os olhos e guardou o celular que tinha em mãos em um dos bolsos de sua calça social.

— E-eu tentei impedir ele de entrar… — Jongdae buscou se justificar, recebendo uma olhada mortal. — Desculpe.

— Peraí… — Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun com as pálpebras estreitas. — Por que me impedir? Quem ele acha que é pra alugar a Zona do Café desse jeito, hein? O prefeito de Seul?

Baekhyun pegou seu copo plástico e seguiu em direção à porta com sua expressão de poucos amigos virada na direção do mais alto. Chanyeol esperou que algo acontecesse, pelo menos um trombar de ombros proposital, mas, para a sua surpresa, ele apenas passou quieto, seguindo em direção ao lado dele do departamento.

Park o seguiu com o olhar, ainda desacreditado. Jongdae também continuava com o queixo caído. Baekhyun não era do tipo que evitava conflitos, ainda mais os que eram relacionados à Chanyeol, então aquilo soou particularmente duvidoso. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

— O que será que rolou pra ele ter agido assim? — Jongdae perguntou em outro cochicho, quebrando o silêncio. — Da última vez que vocês se encontraram aqui, voou café para todo lado.

Chanyeol se lembrava muito bem de tudo o que rolou naquele dia.

  


Também tinha chegado mais cedo que o normal e tentou entrar na Zona do Café, mas Baekhyun bateu a porta no meio de sua cara. Após espalmar a placa de madeira diversas vezes, o viu abrir e, sem aviso prévio, jogar o resto do café já frio em sua camisa quadriculada, o surpreendendo o suficiente para que ele desse um pulo para trás e levasse os dedos para a parte melequenta, para checar se realmente não estava quente.

Subiu os olhos grandes e arregalados, ainda desacreditado.

— _A sala é toda sua, Park_ — disse sério, saindo.

— _Por que você fez isso, caralho? Tu é babaca?_ — Chanyeol o seguiu, tirando a jaqueta para em seguida se livrar da camisa e ficar apenas com uma camiseta cinza, que também estava com resquícios de café. — _Como que eu vou trabalhar agora com a roupa toda suja?_ — perguntou, desviando de Jongdae a cada vez que ele tentava impedi-lo de ir até a mesa de Byun.

— _O que você acha de comprar uma roupa adequada, hein? Não te parece uma boa opção?_ — Baekhyun retrucou sem nem olhá-lo diretamente, sentando em sua própria cadeira giratória. — _Apesar de que nem você é adequado o suficiente pra estar aqui, né? Mas até que uma gravata daria uma ajudinha. Não que fosse resolver muita coisa, porque não é uma plástica… Mas, quem sabe?_ — zombou, fazendo Chanyeol parar onde estava.

Cego de raiva, deu meia volta e foi até a Zona do Café. Baekhyun riu soprado ao vê-lo se afastar e Jongdae suspirou e o seguiu, encontrando-o concentrado demais em pedir um café gelado para a máquina.

— _Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus, cara, olha lá o que tu vai fazer..._ — Tentou alertar, desesperado, sabendo que não conseguiria conter um homem daquele tamanho todo sozinho.

— _Só vou devolver o que esse filho da puta fez comigo._ — Chanyeol saiu com o copo nas mãos, ignorando o choramingo de Jongdae, que apenas se encostou na parede da sala, sentindo sua pressão baixar.

Pisando fundo, Park desviou das outras mesas que os separavam e se aproveitou da distração de Baekhyun com algumas pastas de casos, jogando o café frio nele e manchando praticamente toda a camisa social azul clara que ele vestia, irritantemente bem passada. Sorrindo satisfeito, jogou até o copo plástico na direção dele, atingindo o peitoral um tanto volumoso, manchado pelo líquido marrom.

Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes em levantar e avançar em Chanyeol. A única coisa que os impediu de saírem no soco no meio do departamento todo foi a voz do capitão superior, Kim Junmyeon, que havia chegado no exato momento e presenciado praticamente tudo.

— _Os dois. Na minha sala, agora!_ — disse ele, com a mesma expressão séria de sempre, levando a caneca branca com o emblema da polícia até os lábios para bebericar o café, seguindo em direção ao local indicado segundos antes. — _E não me façam repetir!_ — Usou um tom mais rígido, fazendo Baekhyun largar a gola da camisa de Chanyeol no mesmo instante, se ajeitar e seguir para a sala.

Chanyeol bufou e soltou os ombros, indo pelo mesmo caminho.  


— É... com certeza deve ter acontecido alguma coisa — Park concordou, se recuperando de seus devaneios. Olhou para Jongdae e entrou na Zona do Café, ainda afetado. — E eu espero que tenha sido algo bem merda, porque é isso que ele merece.

— Cuidado ao desejar o mal pros outros! Pode voltar pra você, Park — Jongdae o repreendeu, pegando dois copos plásticos de uma vez só, entregando um deles para seu colega de trabalho.

— Nenhum mal supera a existência de Byun Baekhyun, meu caro — respondeu, mexendo nos botões da máquina para ajustar o café do jeito que gostava. — Se o teto do departamento caísse bem na minha cabeça, doeria menos do que trabalhar com ele todo santo dia.

— Vocês dois são estranhos — Jongdae riu soprado, ocupando a máquina que ficava ao lado. — Às vezes eu acho que vocês até não se bicam por serem parecidos demais em alguns sentidos.

Chanyeol não poupou a risada alta.

— Que sentidos?! — questionou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Endoidou? A gente não se encaixa de jeito nenhum, cara. Somos tipo peças de quebra-cabeças totalmente opostos, sabe? Que não encaixam nem se tu botar toda a força do mundo? E digo mais! Só vou me ver em paz quando ele finalmente resolver tentar o concurso que ele tanto estuda, virar sargento e cair fora desse departamento. — A máquina apitou, anunciando que o café de Chanyeol estava pronto. Ele pegou, dando uma leve assoprada para aliviar a quentura. — Tô ansioso para os meus dias de glória!

— E se ele um dia quiser se resolver contigo, por acaso? — Jongdae perguntou, encostando o ombro na máquina e cruzando os braços. — O Baekhyun não parecia estar no clima de briga, hoje… Pode ser, sei lá, um sinal de que vocês podem viver sem se bicar o tempo inteiro.

— Kim… Meu querido... — Chanyeol abriu um sorrisinho irônico, se encostando próximo do balcão para pegar alguns pacotes de biscoitos. — Tu acredita mesmo nessas palavras? — Riu sozinho, deixando o copo na bancada para abrir o primeiro pacote, levando um biscoito inteiro para a boca. Mastigou olhando para o nada, pensando secretamente naquela possibilidade, mesmo que ainda parecesse totalmente distante. — Ele é todo esquentadinho, só deve estar num dia ruim, ou talvez tenha finalmente transado a noite inteira. Se bem que aquela cara dele não é de quem transou, disso eu tenho certeza.

O café de Jongdae apitou assim que os dois riram em conjunto.

— Você parece bem curioso sobre a vida sexual dele, não acha? — usou um tom brincalhão, abrindo o compartimento para pegar seu copo.

— Quê?! — Chanyeol cuspiu o gole de café que tinha acabado de levar para os lábios de volta no copo. — Sinceramente, eu acho que a loucura dele tá pegando em você. Será que ele não tossiu perto da sua mesa?

— Vocês fingem que não ligam um pro outro, mas na verdade vivem se incomodando e reclamando de manias que ninguém nunca nem tinha reparado. Se quer sinceridade, eu te dou: ninguém repara tanto em alguém que não suporta — falou tranquilamente, bebericando um pouco de seu café. — Mas enfim, quem sou eu pra falar, né? Vocês que são estranhos, que se entendam — Assim que concluiu a frase, seguiu para a porta com um sorriso divertido. — Agora irei me retirar porque daqui a pouco o Junmyeon vai chegar e eu tenho que estar na minha mesa. Ah, e boa sorte com a sua saga de amor e ódio, tão bem feita que até Shakespeare sentiria inveja.

Chanyeol abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nem sequer teve tempo. Jongdae fechou a porta e o largou ali, sozinho, envolto de alguns pensamentos nublados. Pensou em tudo o que odiava em Baekhyun, em cada uma das frescuras dele para resolver casos, em como ele era metódico, organizado, certinho, cheio de regras… Tudo isso era um combo perfeito para tirar Park do sério.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que sentiu uma certa atração por Baekhyun no primeiro dia em que pisou no departamento, porque, convenhamos, ele não era de se jogar fora se visto de longe. Porém, essa mania de querer fazer as coisas do jeito dele não demorou para aparecer, e Chanyeol se arrependeu depois das primeiras dez palavras trocadas.

Por isso que não se bicavam e provavelmente não se bicariam tão cedo. 

— Rm… — Chanyeol olhou para o copo, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos duvidosos que Jongdae deixou no meio daquela sala. — Nunca. Nem fodendo. Literalmente. — Virou o último gole e jogou o pacote do biscoito no lixo, junto com o copo vazio. — Credo! — Fez cara de nojo, pensando em como deveria ser um saco transar com alguém tão cheio de não me toques. — Ele deve ser um tédio na cama. E esse com certeza seria o título do vídeo pornô dele: tédio na cama — murmurou sozinho, rindo e seguindo para a porta, fingindo não estar tentado a descobrir como realmente era tê-lo entre quatro paredes. — O espírito é de velho mesmo, não deve ser tão diferente assim nessa situação… — Maneou com a cabeça. — É, não faz meu tipo. Nem nisso… O que resta é aceitar mesmo, Kim Jongdae. — concluiu, abrindo a porta, tentando se preparar mentalmente para enfrentar mais um dia corrido.

Chocou a placa de madeira no batente, ouvindo Baekhyun resmungar baixinho lá do outro lado.

 _Ele definitivamente não faz meu tipo_ , pensou, sentando em sua mesa completamente bagunçada e oposta à de seu rival.

  


Mesmo tendo chegado cedo, Chanyeol resolveu ficar no departamento após o horário, como costumava. Morava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo, e passava para buscá-lo em seu restaurante sempre após o expediente. Por isso, compensar as horas que perdia era bem mais vantajoso do que ficar esperando por seu vizinho no balcão do bar, o ajudando a secar os copos que faltavam para que pudesse fechar.

Deu mais algumas lidas em seus casos, surpreso por não encontrar nada tão complicado. Delitos pequenos eram comuns, mas geralmente eram designados para funcionários mais recentes. Resolveu não reclamar dessa vez porque estava exausto pelos meses anteriores, onde se dedicou totalmente a apenas um caso de grande escala. Prender um traficante de drogas já era cansativo, prender o cabeça desses traficantes era pior ainda. E foi o que Chanyeol conquistou, recebendo até mesmo um aperto de mão do Prefeito — esperava por mais, obviamente, mas só o fato de ver a cara de bunda que Baekhyun ficou quando o viu ser parabenizado por alguém tão importante foi uma recompensa e tanto.

Sorriu sozinho ao se recordar das sobrancelhas franzidas e dos braços cruzados dele. Fechou a pasta que estava em suas mãos, sabendo que resolveria aquele caso de pichação com facilidade no dia seguinte, e até por isso não viu problema em jogá-la no meio da pilha acumulada e desorganizada.

Levantou, pegando o celular do bolso para verificar se Kyungsoo tinha mandado alguma coisa, e não demorou a guardar de volta depois de ver que não havia nada além das inúmeras mensagens de sua mãe, perguntando se tinha se alimentado direito e bebido água durante o dia. Apagou a lâmpada de seu abaixa-luz, pegou as chaves do carro que sempre jogava em qualquer gaveta livre. Parou de frente à sala de Junmyeon, acenando rapidamente para avisar que já estava de saída, recebendo apenas um assentir como resposta. Se incomodava com o quanto ele era sério e quieto. Ninguém era próximo dele o suficiente para saber o que pensava ou supor o que acharia de qualquer coisa. Ele era uma incógnita para todos do departamento.

Até Baekhyun, que não era lá muito amigável, tinha o Kim Minseok, da Perícia. E Chanyeol se pegou pensando nisso, se perguntando como alguém aguentava ser próximo dele por tantos anos… Isso também era uma grande incógnita, com toda certeza.

Seguiu pelo corredor vazio e silencioso, assobiando uma música qualquer para se distrair da demora do elevador. Apertou mais duas vezes o botão, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada. Entrou assim que a caixa metálica parou em seu andar e apertou o subsolo. Se despediu dos últimos funcionários, sorridente como já era de se esperar, e rumou para o estacionamento, parando em sua própria vaga.

Quando finalmente entrou em seu carro, sentou no banco estofado e suspirou, cansado. Ligou o rádio assim que deu partida, batucando os dedos no painel ao som da música que tocava na estação aleatória, pensando em uma forma de convencer Kyungsoo a lhe dar pelo menos uma caneca de chopp para conseguir relaxar antes de irem para casa. Nem se preocupou em colocar o cinto de segurança, porque sabia que, se qualquer imprevisto acontecesse — como ser pego em uma blitz — , era só mostrar seu distintivo. Sinceramente, era a única funcionalidade que admirava naquele negócio metálico.

Foi o tempo certinho da música acabar para que conseguisse chegar. O restaurante não era muito distante da Agência Nacional de Polícia, então isso já facilitava bastante a locomoção, ainda mais naquele horário, com as rodovias praticamente vazias. Estacionou, desligou o rádio e o motor. Desceu do carro, trancando as portas.

Seguiu em direção às portas principais do local, mas antes que pudesse abri-las, quase recebeu uma portada de um rapaz que estava saindo, aparentemente afetado pelas lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

— Ei! — Chanyeol o repreendeu. — Cuidado, cara! Tu quase me acertou!

— Desculpe — Ele respondeu sem nem virar para trás, rumando para longe.

— Babaca — Chanyeol murmurou, puxando a porta antes que fechasse por completo.

Entrou pelo restaurante praticamente vazio, ouvindo a música-ambiente que tocava, em conjunto com as conversas paralelas que ainda rolavam. Parou e sentou de frente para o balcão, acenando para Kyungsoo, que estava conversando com um de seus funcionários. Ao terminar o papo — que mais parecia uma advertência — o mais baixo seguiu para onde seu melhor amigo estava, com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto.

— E aí, chefe — Chanyeol brincou, estendendo uma das mãos para que fizessem o toque costumeiro.

Se conheciam há mais tempo do que saberiam dizer, caso fossem questionados. Eram vizinhos, quando crianças, e iam para a escola juntos. Quando se formaram na universidade, decidiram que a melhor escolha, para dois amigos solteiros, era se mudar para o mesmo condomínio para que dividissem a solidão. E foi o que fizeram. Não brigavam muito porque Kyungsoo era bem tranquilo, mesmo que não lhe faltassem motivos. Contudo, Do passou a se adaptar às manias de Chanyeol e optou por relevar muitas coisas apenas pela carona garantida e as risadas que seu melhor amigo tinha para oferecer.

— E aí, autoridade — devolveu a brincadeira, ainda sorridente.

— Qual o motivo pra esse sorriso solto aí? — Chanyeol perguntou, vendo-o aumentar ao apoiar os cotovelos no balcão.

— Cê viu aquele cara que acabou de sair chorando? — questionou baixo, apontando discretamente para a porta.

— Sim…? — respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — Difícil seria não ver, né? Quase levei uma pancada na cara.

— Ahhh! Não acredito que não levou mesmo... — Kyungsoo fingiu estar desapontado, levando um empurrãozinho no ombro, rindo da reação do mais alto. — Enfim, resumindo, ele tava sentado ali na mesa dois, junto com um certo rapaz… — Nem precisou finalizar para que Chanyeol virasse na direção indicada, encontrando algo surpreendente.

Byun Baekhyun, ainda trajado no terno que usava na delegacia naquela mesma manhã, estava servindo mais uma taça de vinho para si mesmo, com uma expressão frustrada.

— É o seu colega de trabalho, não é? — A voz de Kyungsoo o puxou de volta para a realidade. — Aquele que você vive falando mal.

— Como sabe que é ele? — Se virou de volta para o balcão, umedecendo os lábios, tentando entender o que estava rolando.

— Chanyeol… naquela foto de final de ano que vocês tiraram em equipe, tu literalmente deu um zoom gigantesco na cara dele só pra ficar falando de como ele era…

— Ok! É o suficiente! — antes que terminasse, Park o interrompeu.

Estava um pouco bêbado no dia em questão, porque tiraram a foto em uma confraternização entre os membros da PNC. Mesmo assim, se recordava de ter batido às duas da manhã no apartamento de seu melhor amigo apenas para se jogar no sofá e dizer o quanto achava Baekhyun muito gostoso, com aquelas coxas bonitas apertadas pela calça social, a bunda redondinha em conjunto com o quadril um tanto largo… mesmo sendo um porre de ser humano. E realmente achava isso, apesar dos pesares.

— Você sabe o que rolou entre eles? — perguntou, curioso.

— Não vi de perto, mas pelo o que o meu funcionário falou, parecia uma discussão de casal — explicou. — E qual é a dessa curiosidade, ai? Pensei que ele não fosse importante, mas sua cara diz o contrário.

Chanyeol riu soprado, soando debochado.

— Tô cagando e andando pra ele. — Internamente, se perguntou o motivo de todos estarem questionando-o sobre Baekhyun naquele dia. Passou a tarde inteira pensando no que Jongdae havia dito, não precisava de mais uma coisa para refletir, ainda mais vindo de Kyungsoo, que sabia como usar bem as palavras. — Só tava curioso, mesmo. E impressionado, porque não imaginava que ele se envolvesse com homens. Na verdade, nem pensei que alguém teria coragem o suficiente de se envolver com ele.

— Sei… — Sorriu, recebendo um olhar tedioso de Chanyeol.

— Não me importo com o que você acha — mentiu, ainda estressado com o rumo da conversa. — Agora me traz um chopp, por favor, porque diferente de você, eu sou um ótimo amigo e mereço um agrado por vir te buscar todos os dias.

— Você vai dirigir, cara. Não tem que ficar bebendo antes de pegar num volante — advertiu, de maneira cuidadosa. 

— Quem é o policial aqui mesmo? — questionou, cruzando os braços. — É sexta à noite, Kyungsoo. Um copo de chopp não mata ninguém, pelo contrário, pode até manter vivo. E, além do mais, você pode dirigir por mim.

— Não pense que vai ser de graça — respondeu, cedendo, por fim.

Chanyeol gesticulou com as mãos para que ele se afastasse logo, como se estivesse o varrendo dali. Assistiu Kyungsoo ir cozinha adentro e aproveitou a deixa para voltar os olhos novamente para Baekhyun, percebendo o quanto ele parecia triste e solitário. Disfarçou a vontade de se aproximar com um sorrisinho pequeno, pensando na ideia cruel que tinha dominado sua mente.

Seria muito maldoso se fizesse isso?

Honestamente, nem perguntou isso para si mesmo quando decidiu pegar o celular do bolso frontal. Tinha o número profissional dele e, a julgar pelas vestimentas, ele tinha ido direto do trabalho para o restaurante, ou seja, provavelmente conseguiria fazer o que queria. Mexeu nas configurações de seu próprio aparelho, mudando para o número desconhecido antes de iniciar a ligação. Se animou mais ainda quando o toque ecoou pelo ambiente.

Observou pelo canto dos olhos Baekhyun se atrapalhar um pouco para pegar o celular certo dentro do blazer preto. Demorou um pouco para raciocinar também, analisando o aviso do número anônimo. Pensou se deveria atender ou não, deixando a primeira ligação cair para ver se era algo realmente sério. Chanyeol insistiu, iniciando outra logo em seguida, vendo-o bufar e dar um soco leve no tampo de madeira da mesa que estava ocupando.

— Caralho… — resmungou, revirando os olhos antes de deslizar os dedos pela tela, levando o aparelho até a orelha. — Quem é? — perguntou, irritado, soando tanto do outro lado da linha do celular de Chanyeol quanto pelo restaurante. — Alô? Quem é, porra? Não tô em horário de trabalho! Jongin? É você? Que tipo de gracinha é essa?

Chanyeol afastou-se da ligação um pouco, tentando controlar a risada. Pigarreou, tentando deixar sua voz um pouco mais grossa.

— É assim que você me trata, Byun Baekhyun? — Fingindo ser outro alguém, Chanyeol questionou. — Mesmo sabendo que está sendo observado?

— O quê? — Alarmado, Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, olhando para trás. — Quem é você?

— Alguém que já pode ser considerado próximo de você, porque sei tudo sobre a sua vida. Estou te seguindo há algumas semanas, te vejo entrando e saindo da delegacia central todos os dias, com aquela BMW… — Sentiu vontade de falar mal do carro dele, mas sabia que isso deixaria tudo evidente. — preta.

Baekhyun levantou da mesa imediatamente, batendo os joelhos pelo desespero de se erguer. Olhou para os lados, tentando focar na janela ao lado de fora, preocupado por estar mesmo sendo perseguido por alguém.

Percebendo que estava passando dos limites assim que o viu tocar a pistola na cintura circulada pelo coldre, Chanyeol resolveu amenizar a situação, rindo do jeito que sabia que o irritava.

— Sério mesmo que você caiu nisso? — disse, usando seu tom de voz normal. Se virou em conjunto com o banco rotatório, abrindo um sorrisinho divertido e acenando ao ver Baekhyun encará-lo de longe, com os olhos semicerrados. — E olha que eu nem precisei me esforçar muito!

— Vai se foder, Park! — esbravejou, finalizando a ligação.

Enfiou o celular no bolso frontal da calça social, pegando suas coisas e retirando alguns wones da carteira para deixar estirado na mesa. Sabia que tinha bem mais do que a conta fechada, mas a única coisa que queria fazer era dar o fora dali. Achou que a adrenalina que havia sentido com aquela ligação tinha sido o suficiente para cortar o efeito do álcool, mas percebeu que estava errado assim que começou a caminhar em direção à porta do estabelecimento.

Chanyeol ainda se divertia com a situação, o acompanhando com o olhar, e se levantou subitamente ao ver que ele estava saindo. A ideia de segui-lo só se intensificou ainda mais quando percebeu o quanto ele estava bêbado, cambaleando pelos cantos para conseguir se manter de pé. Bufou, guardando o celular de volta na calça para correr até ele, sabendo que estava cometendo um erro, porém, por mais que odiasse Baekhyun com todas as suas forças, se sentiria culpado caso acontecesse algo com ele por aí, ainda mais se estivesse daquele jeito.

— Ei! — chamou, tocando o ombro dele. Baekhyun tentou ignorar e continuou andando em direção ao próprio carro, que estava estacionado em uma das vagas para clientes. — Qual é, Byun! Eu só quis brincar um pouco contigo! Não precisa sair de lá, ainda mais desse jeito! Quer que eu ligue para alguém vir te buscar?

— Cai fora daqui! — gritou, com a voz embargada, tirando as mãos de Chanyeol de si. Ao chegar em seu automóvel, tentou abrir a porta, mas Park empurrou-a de volta, impedindo. — Que inferno! Você não pode me deixar em paz por um minuto? Eu tô cansado de ter que ficar olhando pra essa sua cara ridícula! Não aguento mais as suas brincadeiras idiotas, parece que a sua única missão de vida é me tirar do sério! Vai procurar alguma merda pra fazer e me deixa quieto! Na minha!

— Você sabe que é errado dirigir assim, nesse estado — Chanyeol falou, ainda com a mão grande espalmada na lataria. — E se você acabar batendo em algum lugar? Cadê os bons modos do Sr. Certinho?

— Eu tô pouco me fodendo! Meu dia tá uma merda, bater o carro não iria ser nem de longe a pior coisa que me aconteceu hoje. — Com uma expressão chorosa, Baekhyun encostou-se no carro, encolhendo os ombros.

— E qual foi a pior coisa que aconteceu contigo hoje? — Chanyeol perguntou, tentando não baixar a guarda, ainda pressionando a porta para que ele não o pegasse desprevenido e desse um jeito de abrir.

— Tirando o término do meu relacionamento? — Riu de escárnio, fungando para não chorar. — Ter que olhar pra essa sua cara ridícula fora da delegacia com certeza supera até isso.

Chanyeol realmente se importou com as palavras iniciais, mas depois de ouvir o resto, percebeu que não valeria a pena passar por todo aquele estresse.

— Olha, Byun, eu tava mesmo querendo te ajudar. De verdade, tava mesmo — Tirou a mão pesada da lataria, colocando-a no bolso frontal de sua calça jeans— , mas tô vendo que isso daqui foi uma péssima ideia. Enfim, boa sorte pra chegar em casa, sozinho, bêbado desse jeito.

Virou as costas, começando a caminhar em direção ao restaurante.

— Eu não preciso de você, Park Chanyeol! — Embolado, Baekhyun gritou. — Diferente de você, eu sei me vir…

Antes que completasse, Baekhyun sentiu uma tontura ainda mais forte. Não era acostumado a beber tanto como decidiu que seria uma boa ideia naquela noite, e por isso que acabou se abaixando, próximo ao carro. Chanyeol estranhou o fato de ele não ter terminado de falar, virando-se na direção dele novamente.

Soltou os ombros, sabendo que poderia sim escolher não ajudá-lo, mas não conseguiria fazer isso com a consciência de que ele estaria armado, completamente bêbado e dentro de um carro, caso conseguisse entrar e dirigir para casa. Mesmo que não fosse um homem tão sério e prestativo, ainda zelava pela vida de outras pessoas, e Baekhyun, naquele estado, mesmo com todo o treinamento, era uma ameaça em potencial.

Se aproximou novamente.

— Me dá seu celular — ordenou, o vendo negar com a cabeça inúmeras vezes, ainda abaixado. — Vai, Baekhyun! Facilita as coisas pro meu lado e pro seu!

— Não! — gritou, tentando se levantar.

E foi justamente nessa tentativa que sentiu a tontura retornar ainda pior do que antes. Fechou os olhos brevemente, quase caindo para trás se não fossem as mãos ágeis de Chanyeol, que o agarraram pela cintura. Irritado com a situação, principalmente pela proximidade, Baekhyun tentou o empurrar pelos ombros, sentindo seu corpo amolecer aos poucos contra o dele.

— Se acalma, porra! — Chanyeol pediu, tentando encontrar onde estava o celular pessoal dele. Se surpreendeu quando ele foi se acalmando aos poucos, ainda dando alguns socos fracos em seu peitoral, que poderiam ser ignorados com facilidade, exceto se Baekhyun não tivesse apoiado uma das bochechas na mão que espalmou bem ali, na pele quente que o acolhia. — Você tem algum contato de emergência? — perguntou, assim que encontrou o aparelho. — Qual é a senha? Dá pra desbloquear com a digital? — Erguendo o celular para não correr o risco de Baekhyun pegar, Chanyeol começou a analisá-lo, mas foi pego de surpresa ao sentir o corpo menor que o seu se escorregar, desacordado.

Antes que ele caísse no chão, voltou a segurá-lo, sem saber como reagir ao vê-lo desmaiado em seus braços.

— Merda… — murmurou, tentando raciocinar de um jeito prático e fácil.

Apalpou os bolsos de Baekhyun atrás das chaves do carro dele, até que as encontrou caídas no chão asfaltado. Suspirou, pegando o molho e erguendo o corpo dele junto consigo, abrindo a porta de trás. O colocou sentado no banco de couro, percebendo o quanto ele era leve e fácil de moldar. Ajeitou as pernas dele para dentro, puxando o cinto de segurança para prendê-lo. Não queria que ele acabasse avançando em seu pescoço, caso acordasse, então era tudo por prevenção.

Antes de fechar a porta do passageiro, pegou a arma que estava na cintura dele e analisou o rosto inclinado na sua direção por alguns instantes. Notou as pintinhas bonitinhas e como ele parecia muito mais calmo quando estava relaxado, com os olhos fechados. Nem parecia o mesmo Baekhyun que o infernizava na delegacia, com as sobrancelhas franzidas o tempo inteiro, como se estivesse insatisfeito com tudo ao seu redor. Ele aparentava estar calmo sem aquele vinco dominando o rosto, inclusive.

— Você com certeza fica bem melhor assim — cochichou, sabendo que não seria ouvido.

Se assustou com a vontade que sentiu de sorrir, se policiando do que estava fazendo e fechando a porta por completo. Arrepiado pela situação que tinha acabado de se colocar sem ao menos perceber, sentou no banco da frente do carro, pigarreando ao olhá-lo pelo retrovisor. Guardou a pistola no porta-luvas, em segurança, jogou o celular dele no banco do passageiro e pegou o seu próprio, mandando uma mensagem rápida para Kyungsoo, omitindo algumas coisas. Disse que tinha acontecido um imprevisto e que teve que voltar para a delegacia, pedindo para que o melhor amigo levasse seu carro para o condomínio em que moravam, porque voltaria de ônibus.

Nem esperou por uma resposta, apenas procurou onde encaixava a chave, vendo que o contato era totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado, já que gostava de carros mais antigos. Demorou um pouco, encaixando no lugar certo para só então conseguir dar partida.

Conforme dava ré para conseguir sair da vaga, se lembrou de um fato importante: não fazia a mínima ideia de onde Baekhyun morava. Não eram amigos, muito menos próximos, e ele não era o tipo de cara que organizava festinhas para os colegas de trabalho ou até mesmo qualquer coisa que envolvesse o compartilhamento de seu endereço.

Foi então que sua mente brilhante o fez recordar de Kim Minseok, o melhor — ou único — amigo de Baekhyun. Conseguiu o número pessoal dele meses antes, porque tinha trabalhado em conjunto com a perícia em muitos dos seus casos, e ele era o responsável pelo departamento. Pensou em pedir para que ele fosse buscá-lo, mas já estava dentro do carro, então se contentou com a ideia de pedir apenas o endereço para que pudesse levá-lo.

Dirigiu um pouco, tentando se acostumar com a direção automática, e parou mais a frente para que não corresse o risco de ser visto e questionado por Kyungsoo. Olhou para trás apenas para se certificar de que ele ainda estava desacordado, digitando o nome e sobrenome de Minseok em sua agenda para achar o contato ao ver que ainda estava seguro.

— Vamos lá, Minseok… — murmurou, tenso ao ver pelo retrovisor o exato momento em que Baekhyun se remexeu um pouco. — Atende…! — implorou, batucando no volante com o anel de prata, que circulava seu dedo médio da mão direita.

Só foi atendido na terceira vez, depositando tudo de uma vez sem nem dar espaço para que Minseok achasse que era algo do trabalho. O perito ficou assustado por saber que eles estavam juntos, mas Chanyeol explicou que tinha encontrado ele bêbado em um restaurante, e que estava tentando ajudar. Por morar próximo do endereço de Baekhyun, ele disse que os encontraria na porta da residência dele, para que tomasse conta dali pra frente ao invés de render ainda mais trabalho para o policial.

Assim que desligou, Chanyeol recebeu o endereço por mensagem, como haviam combinado. Antes de dar partida, resolveu surpreendentemente colocar o cinto, pois a estrada seria um pouco longa.

Conforme dirigia, observava Baekhyun pelo retrovisor sempre que encontrava uma brecha. Tentou se convencer de que era apenas para se certificar de que ele não tinha vomitado em si mesmo, mas, no fundo, sabia que era apenas porque queria analisá-lo ao máximo que podia.

Virou a esquina principal quando o aplicativo acionou, o liberando daquela atitude secreta. Parou em um sinal, rindo baixinho ao ouvir Baekhyun murmurar coisas desconexas. Ficou com um pouco de medo de acabar sendo visto por ele, mas ainda assim achou graça da situação, principalmente porque o rosto cheio de pintinhas perdidas estava sendo iluminado pela luz vermelha do semáforo e, depois de algumas frases soltas e baixas, Chanyeol percebeu que ele estava reclamando justamente disso.

Quando viu o sinal verde acender, voltou a dirigir, ainda desacostumado com aquele tanto de opção que aquele carro tinha. Observou as casas nobres que tinham ao redor, percebendo o quanto Baekhyun morava em uma área boa de Migeun-dong. Já deveria imaginar pela forma que ele se vestia e pelas coisas que tinha, mas ainda assim, Chanyeol se surpreendeu quando passou pelo portão automático do condomínio de casas e estacionou em frente ao endereço mandado por Minseok. Só percebeu a presença dele quando o farol amarelado do automóvel iluminou a estrutura pequena, que se apressou na direção de onde estava estacionando. Ao tirar a chave da ignição, sabia que Baekhyun ficaria puto quando visse seu carro estacionado de qualquer jeito, no dia seguinte. Riu só por cogitar a cena, descendo do carro primeiro.

— Cadê ele? — Minseok perguntou, parecendo preocupado e um pouco ameaçador, mas Chanyeol não conseguiu levar à sério depois de notar as pantufas de gatinho que ele estava usando.

Sem dizer nada, o mais alto foi até a parte de trás do carro, abrindo a porta já destravada pelas chaves que ainda estavam em suas mãos. Segurou Baekhyun assim que percebeu que ele estava apoiado no vidro e, por isso, quase pendou para o lado em que estavam.

— Aqui — disse, o posicionando direito no banco. — É todo seu.

Minseok tomou frente, sentindo a pulsação de Baekhyun antes de soltá-lo do cinto de segurança.

— Vocês não brigaram no caminho, né? — perguntou, fitando Chanyeol. — É uma rota meio longa de onde vocês estavam pra cá.

— Não brigamos — certificou, apoiando um dos cotovelos na porta aberta. — Ele ficou o tempo inteiro assim, morto.

Desistindo de pegar Baekhyun nos braços, Minseok bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura para respirar fundo. Chanyeol observou a dificuldade, sabendo que teria que ajudar de alguma forma.

— Deixa comigo — falou, pedindo licença em um ato mudo.

Quieto por saber que realmente precisava daquele auxílio, Minseok deu espaço, analisando o que ele ia fazer.

Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun — que agora estava caído no banco — pelas coxas com uma facilidade gritante. O aperto teria sido dolorido caso o amigo estivesse acordado, Minseok concluiu. Ele ergueu a cabeça de Baekhyun, apoiando-a em uma de suas mãos grandes, usando a outra para espalmar a bochecha dele, devagar.

— Byun! — chamou, firme. — Acorda! Você precisa entrar, já estamos na sua casa. 

Ele franziu a testa, umedecendo os lábios. Aos poucos, suas pálpebras se mexeram, mostrando que estava despertando.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui de novo, Chanyeol? — cochichou, sem ao menos abrir os olhos para fitar o homem que o segurava. — Já disse que não quero você nos meus sonhos… — Seu tom era de ordem, mesmo que fraco.

Chanyeol riu, surpreso pelo o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Se fosse sincero, não poderia julgá-lo, porque teve uma fase difícil, cheia de sonhos estranhos que envolviam Baekhyun. Ficou até uns dois dias sem dormir direito, depois de acordar de um deles com o pau duro, dentro das calças de moletom que usava de pijama.

— Vai embora… — ordenou em um murmúrio murcho. — Some daqui… — Abanou uma das mãos, até que os dedos longos tocaram no rosto de Park. Mexeu um pouco nas bochechas dele, apalpando para ver se era real mesmo antes de tomar coragem e abrir os olhos. Deu de cara com Chanyeol, com as bochechas espremidas por seus próprios dedos. — O-o quê? O quê?! — Ergueu o tronco para se soltar das mãos dele, se afastando um pouco. — O que você… Você! — Apontou para Chanyeol, se arrastando para a outra extremidade do carro. Parou apenas quando bateu a cabeça no vidro, ainda letárgico.

— Se continuar assim, tu vai acabar se machucando — Chanyeol sorriu.

— Você… — repetiu, piscando alguma vezes. — Para de sorrir pra mim!

— Relaxa, Byun — pediu, apoiando o joelho no banco para conseguir se aproximar um pouco mais. — Eu quero te ajudar a entrar na sua casa, pode ser?

— Nós… Nós não vamos... — Piscando devagar, Baekhyun foi se acalmando.

— O Minseok tá aqui. Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou tentar ou aprontar nada. — falou, erguendo ambas as mãos para mostrar que não tinha nada demais. — Só… colabora. Por favor.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho que Chanyeol até consideraria fofo se não fosse dele, ainda mais naquela circunstância. Teria que dar um jeito de voltar para casa, e se ele continuasse enrolando daquele forma, só iria ferrar mais ainda com tudo.

Minseok o viu suspirar e o tocou no ombro.

— Deixa eu falar com ele — pediu, fazendo-o se afastar para que aparecesse na porta. — Baekhyun, caralho! Agiliza, meu, ninguém tem a noite inteira pra ficar aqui te adulando, não! — gritou, e Chanyeol até se assustou, vendo que as pantufas de gatinho eram só enganação. — Ele te ajudou a chegar até aqui em segurança, você deveria é agradecer e não agir dessa maneira, porra! — Se enfiou no carro, o puxando pelo pulso, vendo como ele era forte ao se segurar no apoio da porta depois de ser arrastado pelo banco.

— Me solta! — gritou, tentando se soltar de Minseok. — Eu só vou sair daqui quando ele for embora! Não quero olhar pra cara dele! Eu… odeio ele! Odeio!

Bufando, Chanyeol perdeu a paciência e fez Minseok soltar Baekhyun, o puxando mais uma vez pelas pernas, até que ele estivesse completamente fora do carro. Em um movimento rápido, o pegou no colo e jogou o corpo dele sobre um de seus ombros, tentando segurá-lo com segurança para que não acabasse caindo pelo jeito que estava se debatendo.

— Se você quer saber, eu também te odeio, Baekhyun — disse, ignorando os socos fracos que recebia nas costas e os gritos para que o soltasse. — Mas não gosto de deixar nada do que eu faço pela metade. Se eu começo, eu termino — completou, parando em frente à porta grande.

— Me solta, Chanyeol! — esbravejou, se balançando.

— Só quando você estiver dentro de casa — falou, se virando de costas para que Baekhyun ficasse com o rosto na trava de segurança. — Coloca a senha — mandou.

— Não! — berrou. — Me coloca no chão!

— Coloca a senha da porta, Baekhyun! — Chanyeol retrucou no mesmo tom, sentindo quando ele suspirou. — Agora! — Minseok riu sozinho, observando a cena logo atrás dos dois.

Eles eram iguais. Sem tirar, nem pôr. Ambos eram chatos e mandões, por isso que se odiavam tanto. Chegava a ser cômico.

Chanyeol se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma das mãos bonitas apertarem sua bunda, mas percebeu que Baekhyun estava se apoiando para digitar os números. Ficou ainda mais surpreso por saber que ele tinha cedido. Ouviu o acesso ser negado duas vezes, e quando estava pronto para resmungar, escutou as teclas acima da maçaneta serem apertadas, desta vez, corretamente.

Se virou novamente, abrindo a porta grande, ainda com Baekhyun nos braços. Entrou pela casa espaçosa, se controlando para não analisar cada um dos cantos. Mas tudo, literalmente tudo, tinha a cara dele. Os tons terrosos e tediosos, os móveis modernos e simplistas... Era como se tudo gritasse a chatice do rapaz que, agora, já estava mais quieto.

Só se recordou que ele estava ali quando sentiu o beliscão em sua cintura.

— Ai! Por que você fez isso? — Sentiu o local aquecer, dolorido. Baekhyun o beliscou mais uma vez, rindo sozinho. — Para de me apertar!

Chanyeol fingiu que não, mas ficou surpreso em ouvir a risada do mais baixo. Ele nunca sorria, quem dirá rir ao ponto de gargalhar. Era raridade o ver assim, tão descontraído, e percebeu o quanto a bebida o deixava com o humor instável. Nem parecia o Baekhyun que estava bravo, minutos antes. 

— Você não tem nada de gordura, como que pode?

— Eu mandei você parar! — Segurou a mão dele, ouvindo quando Minseok fechou a porta de entrada.

— Só quando você me colocar no chão! — Voltou a mão para a região, fazendo Chanyeol segurá-lo outra vez.

Ele não percebeu, mas Baekhyun ficou abalado pela diferença da grossura dos dedos que estavam sobre os seus. Ficou com vontade de analisá-los melhor, e foi por isso que encaixou mais as mãos nas dele, assustando Chanyeol o suficiente para que ele a retirasse de perto muito rápido.

— Pode deixar ele no so… — Se virou na direção de Minseok, que apontava para o sofá.

— Onde fica o quarto dele? — perguntou, um pouco tenso pela forma que Baekhyun estava deslizando as mãos por suas costas largas.

— Eu não quero você no meu quarto! — Baekhyun protestou, tentando ajeitar o corpo, recebendo um apertão mais forte nas coxas grossas, que Chanyeol segurava apenas com um dos braços. Se pegou surpreso pela força dele, só então se dando conta do quanto ele era... firme.

— Eu deveria ter parado em uma loja de materiais só pra comprar um esparadrapo pra colar essa tua boca irritante! — disse, levando uma das mãos um pouco mais para cima, pegando Baekhyun desprevenido pelo toque repentino, mas tirou dali no exato momento em que conseguiu ajeitá-lo um pouco mais, para que não ficasse tão incômodo. — É no andar de cima? — perguntou para Minseok, indo em direção as escadas, vendo que cada um dos degraus eram vítreos, apesar da coloração escura, ainda conseguia ver o que tinha embaixo.

— Sim. — Exausto da situação, Minseok apenas confirmou, apontando para cima com os ombros soltos, batendo nas próprias coxas logo em seguida. — Na segunda porta, à direita.

Chanyeol assentiu, tirando os sapatos com os próprios pés antes de subir. Baekhyun conseguia ver as meias brancas dele, e resolveu parar de protestar quando percebeu que estavam cada vez mais alto. Não queria acabar caindo da escada, ainda mais porque Park ignorou a existência do corrimão que tinha ao lado.

Seguiu quieto, vendo se ele ia conseguir acertar a porta sozinho. Para a sua surpresa, Chanyeol a encontrou de primeira, abrindo o cômodo. Sem o mínimo de cuidado, foi jogado em sua própria cama, sentindo uma satisfação surpreendente com aquele ato vindo diretamente dele. Sentiu até as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, observando-o arrumar as próprias vestes quando ergueu o tronco outra vez, agora sem seu corpo sobre o dele.

— Tá entregue — disse. Sua voz grave se espalhou pelo quarto de Baekhyun, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse, ainda entorpecido pelo jeito que foi colocado na cama. Conseguia sentir as mãos firmes de Chanyeol ainda sobre as suas, ou por seu corpo. Era estranho sentir vontade de mais? — Vou pedir pro Minseok te dar um banho. Daqui pra cá, é com ele — continuou, seguindo para a porta novamente. — Boa noite, Sr. Certinho.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun chamou, antes que ele saísse por completo.

— Hm…? — Voltou a olhá-lo, vendo como ele parecia pequeno em meio àquela cama enorme e luxuosa de casal.

Byun não sabia exatamente por quê tinha o chamado assim, tão informalmente. Por mais que se xingassem o tempo inteiro, ainda se tratavam pelos nomes inteiros ou só pelos sobrenomes. Não costumavam usar apenas os primeiros nomes, porque não eram próximos, mas sentiu a necessidade de chamá-lo daquela forma. E não filtrou, apenas chamou, piscando algumas vezes por ter aqueles olhos grandes direcionados para si.

— Obrigado — murmurou, pigarreando em seguida. — Pela ajuda.

Chanyeol se surpreendeu, tanto por ser chamado por ele assim, quanto por receber aquele agradecimento. Sabia o quanto Baekhyun conseguia ser ingrato, então não estava esperando por nada daquilo. Ele realmente estava muito bêbado, só isso explicaria aquela atitude.

— De nada. — Sorriu involuntariamente.

— Para de sorrir pra mim! — resmungou Byun, mostrando que ainda era o mesmo de sempre.

— Até segunda, babaca! — Chanyeol se despediu, fechando a porta atrás de si para não ouvir os xingamentos que sabia que viriam depois daquele adjetivo.

Passou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, vendo que Minseok estava sentado no sofá bege, de couro, com as mãos apoiadas em uma das almofadas cinzas e o celular entre os dedos. Chamou a atenção dele quando chegou ao meio das escadas.

— Ah! Ainda bem… — Se levantou. — Já tava pensando em como ia conseguir separar vocês dois, caso uma pancadaria acontecesse.

— Deixei ele na cama. Vê se dá um banho gelado nele e pede alguma coisa doce pra ele comer — Chanyeol instruiu, calçando seus sapatos antes de subir os pequenos degraus próximos da porta de entrada. Nem percebeu a presença deles quando estava com Baekhyun nos braços. — Deixei a arma dele no porta-luvas, caso ele procure amanhã, e o celular dele também tá no carro, no banco do passageiro.

Minseok ouvia tudo atentamente, o seguindo até a saída.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, Chanyeol. — Franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a preocupação do rapaz que, até então, acreditava que odiava seu melhor amigo. — Ele vai ficar bem.

— Eu sei que vai — Park falou, virando-se para Minseok. — Ele é um porre todos os dias mesmo.

Rindo, o Kim abriu a porta para que Chanyeol saísse.

— Valeu pela ajuda — agradeceu, vendo-o assentir.

— Ah, é… Você sabe se tem algum ponto de ônibus próximo daqui? — Chanyeol perguntou, sabendo que não ficaria nada surpreso se Minseok dissesse que não, porque ninguém ali parecia ser adepto ao uso de transporte público.

— Eu pedi um Uber pra você… Se não for incômodo, é claro — Kim falou, saindo em conjunto. — Já deixei a viagem paga como agradecimento pelo caos que aconteceu essa noite.

Chanyeol até pensou em dizer que ele não precisava ter feito isso, mas aturar Baekhyun, ainda mais bêbado... Pelo menos iria voltar para casa confortável, e isso era o mínimo depois da situação doida em que se meteu para ajudá-lo.

Quando o carro chegou, se despediu do perito com um aperto de mãos, seguindo para dentro do veículo. Após cumprimentar o motorista, ficou quieto durante todo o trajeto, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido em apenas uma noite. Pensou em Baekhyun dormindo, enquanto o observava pelo retrovisor, vendo como ele parecia fofo daquele jeito, quieto e com a expressão serena. Riu soprado ao pensar nisso, umedecendo os próprios lábios e balançando a cabeça, em negativa.

Observando a paisagem noturna que passava borrada pela janela, Chanyeol constatou que Minseok estava certo.

Tinha mesmo sido um belo de um caos.  


  


No dia seguinte, Baekhyun acordou com a luz do dia invadindo o quarto por uma fresta da cortina blackout. Para seu azar, o feixe estava batendo diretamente em seu rosto, o que lhe rendeu um incômodo momentâneo. Virou para o lado, sentindo uma certa dificuldade ao se mexer pelos lençóis porque sua cabeça estava dolorida, assim como algumas partes de seu corpo. Esticou o braço, sentindo que havia algo ao seu lado. Ainda de olhos fechados, mexeu a mão para tentar adivinhar o que era, até ouvir os resmungos vindos do que antes acreditava ser um travesseiro.

Estatelou as pálpebras, assustado, se tranquilizando ao ver que era Minseok quem estava deitado de lado, na outra extremidade da cama, com uma venda de gatinho rosa, as pernas encolhidas e as mãos entre as coxas. 

Com cuidado, Baekhyun tomou coragem para erguer o tronco, sentindo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Fazia tempo que não bebia tanto daquele jeito. Antes mesmo de Jongin chegar no restaurante, já tinha acabado com uma garrafa inteira de vinho, pelo nervoso que o consumia. Tinham discutido o dia inteiro a respeito da relação que tinham, porque Baekhyun estava se dedicando demais ao trabalho, consequentemente deixando o — ex — namorado de lado. Já tinham conversado sobre a necessidade assídua de trabalho que Byun tinha e o quanto isso poderia prejudicá-lo, mas ele não fazia questão de mudar, já que acreditava que aquela era a sua única fonte de alegria em toda a sua vida. Gostava de Jongin, mas sentia como se não estivessem na mesma página.

De qualquer forma, se abalou e muito com a decisão dele de terminar tudo o que tinham. Não pelo amor, mas pela mudança de rotina que teria que enfrentar. Baekhyun odiava mudanças. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que só insistiu nesse relacionamento pelo medo de acabar sozinho outra vez. Sabia que não estaria completamente sozinho, no sentido literal da palavra, porque tinha Minseok literalmente ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, mas ainda assim, não era um homem muito fácil de lidar e sempre demorava para encontrar alguém de seu total agrado para se envolver.

Jongin se encaixou nos requisitos por longos quatro anos. Voltar agora para a pista depois de todo esse tempo com alguém fixo, seria ainda mais complicado do que o normal para alguém com a personalidade “forte” de Baekhyun.

Não tinha como negar, era mesmo insuportável.

Procurou por seu celular, ouvindo o ronco baixo de seu melhor amigo conforme levantou, devagar. Percebeu que estava vestindo apenas uma cueca branca e uma camiseta da mesma tonalidade, lisa. Apenas isso. Não se importou porque Minseok já tinha o visto de maneiras muito mais constrangedoras, e estavam acostumados a lidar com as bebedeiras um do outro desde a universidade. Olhou nas gavetas algumas vezes, sem o mínimo de sucesso. Sentou na cama novamente, fechando os olhos dolorosamente pelo latejar que dominava seu cérebro. Repassou tudo o que fez durante o dia de ontem, percebendo que do momento que Jongin chegou no restaurante em diante, era tudo um clarão. Não se recordava de nada. Nada, nada, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Preocupado em ter perdido os aparelhos — tanto o seu pessoal quanto o profissional — no meio do caminho, cutucou Minseok. Teve que chacoalhá-lo para conseguisse despertar. Percebeu que tinha conseguido quando o ronco pareceu travar na garganta dele, antes que, aos poucos, erguesse a cabeça soltando alguns murmúrios. Tirou a venda no mesmo instante, umedecendo os lábios e virando a cabeça na direção de seu melhor amigo.

— Ah… Acordou cedo, princesinha? — brincou, se ajeitando para conseguir sentar no colchão. — Pensei que você fosse apagar depois de tudo o que rolou...

— Cadê as minhas coisas? — perguntou, sem ligar para nada do que ele dizia.

— Coloquei seu celular do trabalho pra carregar na suíte — respondeu, bocejando. — Longe da banheira, claro.

— E o meu pessoal? — questionou, em um tom assustado. — E a minha... pistola?! Minseok, pelo amor de Deus! Me diz que tu guardou! Como que eu posso ser tão irresponsável? — se perguntou, colocando as mãos nas têmporas para massageá-las. — Eu não acredito que bebi armado!

— Ei, relaxa, cara! Você já tá de ressaca, ainda vai ficar se martirizando aí feito um pobre coitado? — O tocou em um dos ombros. — O Chanyeol deixou seu celular pessoal e a sua arma no seu carro. Inclusive, você deveria mandar uma mensagem de agradecimento para ele, viu? Era até bom comprar algum chocolatinho, também, porque foi um…

Baekhyun paralisou ao ouvir o nome de Chanyeol. Ergueu a cabeça lentamente, deixando de raciocinar as outras palavras que escapavam dos lábios de Minseok porque ainda estava desacreditado de quem havia sido citado. Demorou para piscar, percebendo como tudo ao seu redor parecia distante.

Como assim? O que tinha acontecido? Por que Chanyeol estaria envolvido nisso tudo?

— O-o quê…? — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu expelir, engolindo seco. — O que você disse?

— A bebedeira te deixou surdo, foi? — Minseok perguntou retoricamente, revirando os olhos. — Enfim, eu pedi um Uber e tudo se resolveu. Mas acho que tu ainda deve um pedido de desculpas a ele, hein? A cena foi terrível! — Rindo pela lembrança, o Kim demorou para perceber o estado de choque que Baekhyun se encontrava.

— E-e… ele quem? — Se levantou da cama, com medo da resposta.

— O Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Aquele lá que trabalha no mesmo departamento que você, que tu tanto ama… — Disse de forma irônica, erguendo um sorrisinho malicioso. — Eu tinha até esquecido o quão gostoso ele é, falando nisso. Você tá bem acompanhado por lá, viu? Tem ele, aquele Jongdae também... O único pedaço de carne que tem no meu é o Yifan, aquele que foi transferido da Narcóticos... — Sem dar atenção para o que Minseok dizia, Baekhyun finalmente conseguiu se movimentar, saindo às pressas do quarto. — Que foi?

O Kim se ergueu junto, correndo logo atrás. Desceu as escadas com a mesma pressa de Baekhyun, pulando alguns degraus para alcançá-lo. 

— Onde você tá indo? — perguntou, ainda sem entender ao vê-lo caçar algo pela sala grande de estar. — Me responde, Baek!

Ignorando como se estivesse em transe, Baekhyun encontrou o controle da televisão de plasma gigante, que estava à frente dos dois. Ligou, pegando um outro controle que estava guardado no suporte da mesa de centro. Apertou alguns botões até parar na tela inicial, que mostrava todas as câmeras espalhadas por sua casa. Sabendo o que viria a acontecer, Minseok sentou no sofá, curioso para ver como ele iria reagir.

Ainda desacreditado, Baekhyun mexeu em algumas configurações, até conseguir entrar nas imagens já registradas na sala de estar. Selecionou a data do dia anterior, adiantando todas as primeiras horas, vendo quando saiu de casa pela manhã, até a tarde inteira em que tudo ficou vazio. Quando finalmente percebeu que tinha anoitecido ao lado de fora, começou a passar devagar. Se aproximou mais da tela ao ver o movimento da porta, quase caindo para trás quando viu Chanyeol entrar em sua residência com seu corpo jogado em um dos ombros largos.

Ainda em choque, pausou, dando um zoom para ver se estava enxergando direito. Levou uma das mãos para os lábios, tampando a boca entreaberta. Ouviu a risadinha de Minseok soar atrás de si quando despausou novamente, percebendo assim que passou as mãos pelas costas de Chanyeol de um jeito muito comprometedor, beliscando a cintura dele algumas vezes enquanto ria.

— Não é possível… — Murmurou, vendo-o tirar os sapatos no primeiro degrau antes de subir consigo pelas escadas. Esperou que sumissem do campo de visão da câmera para voltar a pausar, sem coragem de mudar para a do corredor de cima.

Com as mãos ainda sobrepondo os lábios, Baekhyun sentou no sofá, um pouco distante de seu melhor amigo, sentindo seus joelhos falharem. Minseok pegou a almofada cinza para colocar no colo, se virando para ele com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto quando apoiou uma das bochechas em uma das mãos, deixando o cotovelo na superfície confortável.

— Não quer ver o que aconteceu do lado de fora? — perguntou, provocativo. — Foi bem pior do que isso daí.

— Ele não… — Olhou para suas vestes. — Ele não me viu assim, não, né?

— Só eu tenho permissão pra te ver peladinho, bebê — brincou, recebendo uma almofadada na cara. Riu sozinho, admirando a desgraça de seu melhor amigo. — Ele não ficou aqui. Como eu disse, pedi um Uber e ele foi embora.

— Meu Deus, que vergonha… — Pegando outra almofada, Baekhyun deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e afundou o rosto corado nela. — Como que eu vou olhar pra cara dele na segunda-feira?

— Pensei que você não suportasse olhar pra cara do Chanyeol e que por isso não faria diferença — usou um tom sugestivo, fazendo Baekhyun encará-lo de um jeito mortal.

— E eu não suporto! Mas vai que esse filho da puta usa isso contra mim, um dia? Ele é descarado a esse ponto, Minseok! Eu tenho certeza!

— Deixa de paranoia! Ele poderia muito bem ter te largado lá no meio do restaurante, mas mesmo assim insistiu em te trazer pra cá, ainda me ligou pra pegar o endereço certo… O Chanyeol foi muito paciente e cuidadoso.

— Me arrastando daquele jeito? — Baekhyun questionou, apontando para a televisão mesmo que a imagem não estivesse mais lá. — Caralho, mega cuidadoso!

— Para de reclamar! Pelo menos ele te ajudou!

— Ele tinha algum propósito por trás disso… Eu sei, tenho plena consciência de que ele não faria isso sem alguma intenção — respirou fundo, voltando a encostar as costas no sofá, escorregando o corpo pelo estofado de couro. — Eu não disse nada comprometedor, né? Diz que não!

— Por quê? — Minseok ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda zombeteiro. — Você esconde algo muito comprometedor dele?

— Me respondeeee! — choramingou, batendo os pés no chão.

— Nada demais, pelo o que eu me lembro. — Esperou seu amigo relaxar, para só então sobressaltar e fingir que tinha lembrado de algo. — Não, espera… Acho que teve alguma coisa, sim… Você disse algo sobre sonhar com ele…? Foi! No carro!

Baekhyun ficou pálido no mesmo instante, fazendo o Kim perceber que era mesmo verdade e que, pelo visto, eram sonhos bem diferentes do que imaginava inicialmente. Só pela reação de Byun, era notável do que se tratava. Pensou em perguntar de imediato, mas o assistiu se levantar apenas para enfiar a almofada na cara para abafar o grito que queria soltar, se jogando totalmente deitado logo em seguida.

— Eu não acredito! — voltou a choramingar, socando tudo que tinha por perto, dando a sorte de que encontrar coisas moles. — Eu me odeio! Me odeio! Odeio ele! Odeio tudo! Tudo! Não quero mais viver! Não quero!

Rindo mais um pouco da reação exagerada, Minseok ajeitou as meias de gatinhos em seus pés e canelas antes de levantar. Caminhando em direção à cozinha, virou para trás mais uma vez, dizendo:

— Vou preparar um café pós-bebedeira dos bons, junto com algumas aspirinas pra ajudar na ressaca — sorriu, vendo Baekhyun se virar para ele com um biquinho emburrado no rosto. — Tô vendo que você vai precisar de alguma coisa no estômago pra digerir isso tudo.

  


O final de semana passou mais rápido do que Baekhyun gostaria. 

Passou os dois dias de folga inteiros olhando para o teto de seu quarto, pensando em maneiras de enfrentar o que o aguardava naquela segunda-feira. Não saberia dizer se estava irritado ou tenso com o fato de que, agora, Chanyeol conhecia seu endereço e o caminho para ir até ele. Tentava ser o mais discreto possível quando estava no trabalho e odiava misturar as coisas, e ter a consciência de que um colega — isso se pudesse chamá-lo assim — de departamento havia presenciado uma situação tão constrangedora e tão informal, além de ter entrado em sua casa e conhecido seu quarto, era dolorosa. Estritamente dolorosa.

Passou um pouco do horário por se distrair enquanto se olhava no espelho. Nem mesmo estava prestando atenção em seu reflexo, apenas nas dúvidas que rondavam sua mente.

Quando percebeu que estava atrasado pela primeira vez em toda a sua carreira como policial, terminou de ajeitar sua gravata e enrolou o coldre na cintura, com sua pistola já encaixada. Tomou café em pé, empurrando as torradas prontas goela abaixo com o auxílio de um suco de maracujá industrializado, e saiu, encaixando o cordão de sua credencial no pescoço fino.

Foi o caminho inteiro pensando em como e se abordaria Chanyeol para pedir que ele não dissesse nada à respeito do que presenciou naquela maldita noite de sexta-feira, e não contou com a possibilidade de encontrá-lo estacionando aquele carro antigo, vermelho e chamativo numa vaga próxima à sua. Era raro que chegassem juntos, então estacionou e esperou que ele descesse, sem saber lidar com aquela chance de conversa. Ia deixar passar propositalmente, o analisando pela lateral, atrás do vidro fumê, e até se distraiu o suficiente com o ponto fixo que encarava para não perceber que ele estava se aproximando de sua vaga.

Em um sobressalto, virou na direção de onde vieram as batidas na janela, dando de cara com quem menos queria encarar naquele instante. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a tensão que estava sentindo, apertando os dedos longos no botão para baixar o vidro que os separava.

— Fala — disse, sério, sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Chanyeol riu soprado.

— Bom dia pra você, também, Sr. Certinho. — Abrindo um sorriso irônico, Chanyeol se apoiou na janela. Baekhyun odiava a capacidade que ele tinha de ser tão debochado. — Não pensei que você fosse ficar com vergonha o suficiente para não descer do carro só porque me viu, mesmo sabendo que tá atrasado.

Byun sabia bem como Park era um ótimo observador. Por mais que ele não se atentasse a tantos detalhes profundos, conseguia notar os mais superficiais com muita destreza. Para pessoas comuns, isso poderia ser considerado estranho de ser relevante, mas muitos dos detetives eram tão focados em detalhes profundos que esqueciam da existência significativa dos superficiais. E era aí que Chanyeol se tornava muito útil para o departamento. 

— O que você ganha me enchendo o saco, hein, Park? — Tirando o cinto, Baekhyun abriu a porta com força, na intenção de espantá-lo de seu lado.

— Uns dez anos de vida? — zombou, analisando Baekhyun da cabeça aos pés enquanto ele travava o próprio carro, fazendo o vidro subir automaticamente. — Olha, sério… — O seguiu até os elevadores, pressionando sua credencial contra o leitor para chamar o elevador antes dele. — Eu sei que você deve estar achando que vou usar...

Assim que o elevador chegou, Baekhyun entrou, tentando ignorar a presença do mais alto que continuava o seguindo com aqueles típicos olhos escuros. Apertou o décimo sétimo andar, se apoiando nas paredes metálicas de braços cruzados, tentando ficar o mais distante possível dele.

— ... o que aconteceu contra ti, e não vou negar que essa possibilidade até passou pela minha cabeça, mas… — prosseguiu, parando assim que recebeu um olhar em sua direção, seguido da porta se fechando.

— Do que você tá falando, Park? — perguntou, cinicamente. Baekhyun pensou por dias na alternativa de fingir que nada havia acontecido, e ela pareceu a mais apropriada naquele instante. — Não lembro de ter visto você fora daqui além das confraternizações da ANPC.

— Sério mesmo que tu vai ficar fingindo que nada aconteceu? — Com um olhar divertido, Chanyeol o fitou. — Que tática incrível! Então quer dizer que eu te carreguei bêbado, fui beliscado, chutado e empurrado pra nada? Fora a hora em que eu te joguei na sua cama e…

— Fecha o bico, porra! — Aquilo era um atentado aos bons modos de Baekhyun. Preferia não saber de nenhum daqueles detalhes para não acabar ainda mais puto consigo mesmo. — Cala a tua boca, tá legal? Você quer que eu faça o quê? Te agradeça por me arrastar, me pegar daquele jeito ridículo e invadir a minha casa sem que eu permitisse? É isso? — Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, se virou para Chanyeol por completo. — Porque foi isso que aconteceu, Park. Você não foi um salvador da pátria por ter feito o que fez. Pra tua informação, aquilo foi invasão domiciliar!

Incrédulo com o que estava ouvindo, Chanyeol fechou o sorriso.

— Puta que pariu… Você não cansa de ser um babaca, filho da puta e mal-agradecido? — esbravejou, empurrando Baekhyun pelos ombros. — Tem noção do trabalho que eu tive só pra voltar pra porra da minha casa, caralho?

— Eu não pedi pra você me ajudar em momento algum! — Baekhyun gritou, o empurrando de volta, fazendo com que as costas largas do mais alto batessem contra a parede do elevador, que já estava chegando no andar escolhido.

— E você queria o quê? Ser largado desacordado no meio de um estacionamento vazio?! — Chanyeol não só o empurrou de volta, como grudou o corpo dele na parede contrária, pressionando-o com o seu enquanto apertava a gola da camisa social e a gravata preta que ele usava. Pela proximidade, conseguiam sentir seus perfumes opostos se misturando. — Você não pode agir como alguém normal pelo menos uma vez na vida e me agradecer por ter te ajudado?

— Pela última vez, Park Chanyeol… — Irritado, Baekhyun tentou empurrá-lo, sem sucesso algum. — Você não me ajudou, caralho! Não vou agradecer por algo que não rolou! — gritou alto o suficiente para escapar da porta metálica, que se abriu.

Todos do departamento, que já estavam por lá, ouviram a discussão. Demoraram um pouco para perceberem que estavam sendo observados. Chanyeol foi o primeiro a virar o rosto, vendo que Kim Junmyeon estava com a costumeira xícara em mãos, intercalando o olhar entre um e outro, com uma expressão irritada. Soltou Baekhyun de imediato. Ambos se afastaram, tentando desamassar as vestes — destoantes — que usavam. 

Pegando todos desprevenidos, Junmyeon deu um grito alto.

— Senhor… — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que veio em seguida, saindo de dentro do elevador em um passo longo. — Eu posso expli…

— Eu não quero explicações — em um tom grosso, Junmyeon falou. — Pra minha sala! Agora! — esbravejou, vendo que apenas Baekhyun se mexeu. — Os dois!

Chanyeol apressou os passos, seguindo ao lado de Baekhyun, de cabeça baixa. Se sentiu como um adolescente outra vez, se recordando das poucas vezes em que foi para a sala do diretor de sua antiga escola, quando ainda era um estudante de colegial. O nervosismo era ainda maior, porém, porque seu cargo estava em risco e agora era um adulto cheio de responsabilidades, boletos e objetivos pessoais. Tinha muito mais coisa em jogo.

Sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras disponíveis, de frente para a mesa grande do superior. Tudo estava bem organizado e limpo como já era de se esperar. Apesar da sala estar bem iluminada pela luz do dia, que entrava pelas janelas consideravelmente grandes, tudo ainda era muito intimidador.

Kim Junmyeon entrou logo depois, batendo a porta no batente sem se preocupar com as vidraças que davam visão ao departamento, balançando até mesmo as persianas que as cobriam. Irritado, caminhou em passos pesados, sentando em sua própria cadeira de frente para os dois. Respirou fundo, colocando a caneca que segurava no porta-copos, também decorado com a águia amarela e as cores da bandeira coreana, o famoso emblema da polícia.

— O que eu faço com vocês, hein? — questionou retoricamente, fechando uma das mãos em um punho para levá-la até a frente dos lábios trêmulos, evidentemente irritado. — Me digam! — gritou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não pensei que aos meus 52 anos de vida, iria presenciar duas pessoas tão infantis juntas. Vou ter que fazer o quê? Criar dois marmanjos bem agora que estou perto de me aposentar?!

— Senhor… — Baekhyun murmurou, sentindo a mão de Chanyeol tocar sua coxa discretamente, em um pedido mudo para que se calasse.

Abalado pelo toque, retirou os dedos grossos dali rapidamente.

— Não, Byun — ele o encarou, com os olhos raivosos. — Eu não quero ouvir o que vocês têm a dizer. Não vou mais perder o meu tempo com as briguinhas idiotas de vocês — apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira estofada — Como separar vocês dois não adiantou de nada, eu quero que, a partir de hoje, vocês comecem a trabalhar juntos. Só vou validar os casos que vocês resolverem em conjunto, porque se vocês não aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe e começarem a conviver tranquilamente com as metodologias diferentes que cada um têm, serei obrigado a transferi-los para outra agência policial. Separados — ordenou, fazendo Baekhyun estremecer só com a possibilidade de ter que ir para outro lugar. — Dou dois meses para que vocês resolvam, ao menos, boa parte dos casos, arquivados e não-arquivados. Se eu ouvir briguinhas ou ficar sabendo de qualquer encrenca, vocês já sabem. Entendido? Ou vou ter que repetir?

— Entendido, Senhor — disseram em uníssono.

— Agora saiam da minha sala, vocês já me estressaram o suficiente para um dia só. Dispensados — clamou, gesticulando como se estivesse os removendo dali.

Levantaram no mesmo instante, fazendo uma breve e respeitosa reverência antes de seguirem para a porta. Chanyeol abriu, dando espaço para que Baekhyun passasse primeiro e assim foi feito. Ainda estavam abalados pela bronca que tinham acabado de receber, mas Park tentou se manter positivo, pensando que aturá-lo por dois meses ainda era melhor do que ser transferido ou afastado de seu cargo.

Já Baekhyun… bom, não pensava daquele jeito. Mesmo que odiasse mudanças, pensando bem, talvez preferisse ir para outra agência ao invés de ter que lidar com os métodos instintivos daquele homem alto e extremamente irritante aos seus olhos. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que conviver oito horas ao lado daquele que tanto odiava.

Era um castigo de Deus? O que fez para merecer um fardo tão pesado como esse?

Trêmulo pela raiva e pela indignação, Baekhyun passou voando por Chanyeol, seguindo em direção à Sala de Arquivos. Resolvendo que aquele não era um bom momento — porque muito provavelmente acabariam em um bate-boca —, Park tentou caminhar calmamente até sua mesa, afastando algumas pastas e ignorando as tentativas nada discretas de Jongdae, que buscava alternativas de chamar sua atenção para perguntar o que tinha rolado, como o bom fofoqueiro que era.

Passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos pretos, respirando fundo.

Sozinho, se desligou por alguns instantes do que acontecia ao redor para tentar encontrar maneiras de enfrentar aqueles 60 dias corridos ao lado do metodismo de Baekhyun, e foi quando uma ideia clareou sua mente nublada. Era como um luminol que ajuda a evidenciar os detalhes quase apagados de uma cena de crime.

Abriu um sorriso involuntário, balançando a cabeça positivamente ao pensar em mais alguns daqueles detalhes. Mas, apesar de acreditar que seria uma boa sugestão, ainda havia uma questão muito maior para enfrentar: 

Será que Byun Baekhyun estaria disposto a deixar a trava de segurança que tanto aplicava em si mesmo, para então aceitar essa proposta um tanto… imprevisível?


	2. Parceria Temporária

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pois muito que boa noiteeeeeeeeeeee  
> foi aqui que pediram uma atualizaçãozinha nessa terça-feira iluminada??
> 
> antes de tudo, quero avisar que estou postando tiro certeiro no AO3 também, e que a kelzinha fez um banner lindíssimo pra mim!! e também estou me esforçando muito na formatação de lá, to babando porque tá ficando tudo muito lindo! pra quem quiser dar uma olhada ou preferir ler por lá, estarei disponibilizando o link dos capítulos nas notas finais, junto da playlist, combinado?  
> OUTRA COISA QUE EU TENHO QUE AGRADECER são os 100+ que recebi apenas com um capítulo... EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE TC FOSSE TER UMA ACEITAÇÃO TÃO GRANDE ASSIM, SOCORRO AAAAAAA é a primeira fanfic minha que chega nesse número tão rápido assim. amo muito vocês, deixo aqui meu obrigado à todos os que comentaram também, estarei respondendo um por um do primeiro capítulo agora mesmo ♡
> 
> o capítulo, como de costume, foi betado pela céuzinha (devilsehun) um anjo na minha vida! ela é perfeita, gente, sério!!
> 
> no mais, vou deixar o resto nas notas finais pra não ficar empatando vocês  
> boa leitura :)

**B** aekhyun ficou por mais tempo do que esperava dentro da Sala de Arquivos. Tentou recuperar o ar que o nervosismo arrancou, sentindo o cheiro de papel mofado que o ambiente tinha. Chegou até a espirrar algumas vezes, agradecendo a existência dos estagiários da delegacia porque, sempre que precisava, acabava os obrigando a procurar cada um dos arquivos apenas para não ter que ficar naquele lugar por umas boas horas.

Suspirou, levando as mãos para as têmporas, massageando-as. Nem tinha começado a trabalhar com Chanyeol e já estava exausto só com a possibilidade... Com certeza aqueles dois meses teriam uma duração maior do que o esperado. Passar 60 dias ao lado dele sem que brigassem por absolutamente nada não seria tão fácil assim.

Não seria nada, nem um pouquinho fácil.

Com os olhos fechados, conseguiu visualizar o rosto dele. Aquelas sobrancelhas irritantemente grossas, o nariz insuportavelmente fino e reto — até demais —, os olhos azucrinantemente grandes… e aquela covinha maldita que sempre aparecia quando ele abria um sorriso desagradável de tão grande, cheio daquele deboche difícil de relevar.

Soltando os ombros, Baekhyun segurou a vontade de chorar e gritar o quanto se sentia insatisfeito só por ter que respirar o mesmo ar que Park Chanyeol. Mas nada, nem mesmo isso, superava o quanto aquele sentimento estranho, bem no fundo de seu peito, que beirava a uma cosquinha, o tirava do sério. Ele marcava presença sempre que Chanyeol dominava seus pensamentos, como estava dominando agora.

Não tinha uma explicação lógica para isso, muito menos fazia ideia de quando começou a senti-lo, só se deu conta da existência dele quando Minseok foi embora de sua casa, na tarde de sábado, e se sentou de frente para a televisão apenas para analisar aquelas imagens outra vez. Mesmo que não se recordasse de muita coisa, ainda tinha a memória corporal do toque pesado dele em suas pernas, de como tocou as costas largas e fortes para ter onde se apoiar… e era tudo tão firme. Tão sólido quanto a lembrança. Só de pensar, conseguia sentir o relevo das costas musculosas nas pontas de seus dedos e… por Deus! Se pudesse, subiria pelas paredes naquele instante!

Toda vez que colocava os olhos em Chanyeol desde aquela noite, só conseguia pensar nisso, e tudo pareceu piorar depois que ele o pressionou daquele jeito, no elevador. Sentiu seu ódio se misturar com o calor que dominou seu baixo ventre, e só não perdeu as estribeiras porque acabou tendo que se preocupar com algo maior quando foram flagrados no arranca rabo justamente por Junmyeon.

Mas, estando sozinho naquela sala apertada e quente, se pegou imaginando como seria se tudo fosse diferente. Se, talvez, tivesse encontrado ele em um dos bares que Minseok sempre o arrastava. Imaginou como seria ser pressionado daquele mesmo jeito, por aquele corpo grande, em uma divisória de banheiro coletivo, tendo que abafar os próprios gemidos naqueles lábios volumosos ou em um dos ombros largos e fortes dele, enquanto sentia as mãos tão fortes quanto apertando e apoiando suas coxas para manter os corpos colados a cada balançar das estocadas curtas…

Se pegou desejando que Chanyeol fosse um caso de uma noite. Só isso. Não queria ter que lidar com ele no trabalho, muito menos ter que ouvi-lo abrir a boca para nada além de suas necessidades sexuais. Seria bom se tivesse o conhecido dessa forma, apenas. Nada mais do que isso, certo?

Porém, ao mesmo tempo que tinha consciência desse desejo e sabia que não poderia mudar as ordens dos fatores, sentia que a proximidade entre eles seria algo muito perigoso. Não no sentido que as pessoas do departamento imaginavam, é claro. Seria perigoso para aquela porcaria que sentia em seu peito. Aquela maldita cosquinha que, mesmo depois de ouvir cada uma das besteiras que Chanyeol era capaz de falar, ainda estava ali, intacta.

Independente de tentar se enganar, aquele algo a mais o assustava. Por isso que estava hiperventilando feito um adolescente asmático. Mordeu o nó de seu dedo indicador para não acabar gritando como desejava, se desapoiando da mesa para empurrar uma caixa de arquivos que estava atrás de seu tronco.

Choramingou assim que viu as muitas pastas beges no chão, junto com alguns papéis espalhados. Se abaixou imediatamente para pegar e colocá-las no lugar, pois, apesar da raiva, não suportava desorganização.

Estava perdido.

Chanyeol esperou que Baekhyun saísse logo de onde-quer-que-ele-havia-entrado, mas demorou tanto para acontecer que se distraiu com alguns dos casos que estava focado na sexta-feira passada e só se deu conta de que ele estava na própria mesa 一 na outra extremidade do departamento 一 uns minutos depois.

Assim que estava prestes a se levantar e ir até lá, tomou um susto leve quando Jongdae apareceu em sua frente. Soltou o ar dos pulmões, fechando os olhos e erguendo a cabeça. Detestava cada milímetro da curiosidade que estava estampada na cara dele.

一 Fale, Kim. 一 Voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas e apoiando um dos cotovelos no braço do assento. 一 Mate o que está te matando.

一 Você já sabe do que se trata 一 disse, puxando uma cadeira da mesa da frente, que estava vaga. 一 Quero saber o que rolou lá dentro. Detalhadamente, fazendo o favor. Não me venha com palavrinhas soltas, não.

一 Não tá na cara que nós levamos um puta de um esporro? 一 perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

一 Disso eu sei, mas eu sinto que hoje teve alguma coisa a mais… 一 Estreitou as pálpebras na direção de Chanyeol. 一 Qual foi o castigo da vez?

Suspirando, Chanyeol entrelaçou os próprios dedos, levando as mãos unidas até o joelho cruzado.

一 Vamos ter que trabalhar juntos 一 admitiu, sabendo que não teria outro jeito de se livrar daquele homem curioso e insistente a não ser falando a verdade. 一 Por dois meses.

一 O quê?! 一 Se recuperando do choque inicial, Jongdae deixou escapar mais alto do que deveria, se aproximando mais um pouco da mesa de Park para poder abaixar o tom de voz. 一 O capitão Kim enlouqueceu? Vocês vão derrubar essa delegacia se passarem tanto tempo juntos, porra!

一 É… provavelmente ele enlouqueceu mesmo... 一 Discretamente, Chanyeol espiou Baekhyun pelo canto dos olhos, vendo quando ele se levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. 一 Mas, para a minha sorte, eu tenho uma mente brilhante e consegui pensar em uma solução que pode funcionar. Não quero perder minha sanidade nesses 60 dias, então o que me resta é tentar, né? 一 Levantou segundos depois de vê-lo cruzar o corredor. 一 Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e o nome da missão é: tirar água do joelho.

一 Espera aí, Chanyeol! 一 Jongdae chamou, o seguindo com o olhar para ver para onde ele estava indo. 一 Não vai me contar sobre essa solução?

一 Vamos guardar esse tópico pras nossas próximas conversas, homenzinho! 一 Sorriu, levando as mãos para o bolso frontal de sua calça jeans conforme caminhava. 一 Vai render muito assunto 一 cochichou com uma das mãos na lateral da boca, sabendo que Jongdae tinha lido seus lábios.

Cruzou o corredor, apressando o passo em direção ao banheiro masculino. Empurrou a porta, encontrando Baekhyun lavando as mãos em uma das pias de mármore claro. Quando os olhares se esbarraram, fez questão de sorrir outra vez, vendo-o revirar os olhos.

一 Que é? 一 questionou Byun, de um jeito intimidador, vendo pelo reflexo do espelho quando Chanyeol caminhou até um dos mictórios, que ficavam ao lado esquerdo de onde estava. 一 Vai ficar me seguindo até no banheiro, agora? Pensei que você fosse mais independente, Park.

一 Você acha mesmo que eu vou segurar xixi só porque você quer alugar o banheiro, pequeno príncipe? 一 Sem quebrar o contato, Chanyeol abriu o botão da própria calça, descendo a braguilha para começar a urinar no vaso.

一 Sério isso? 一 Baekhyun cruzou os braços, franzindo as sobrancelhas, se forçando a não olhar para baixo.

一 O quê? 一 Chanyeol perguntou, chacoalhando o pênis flácido para se livrar dos respingos antes de guardá-lo novamente na boxer preta, subindo a calça e apertando o cinto. Não costumava usar o coldre quando estava dentro da delegacia, diferente de Baekhyun, que jamais deixava o dele de lado. 一 Nunca viu outro cara mijando?

一 Eu sei o que você tá fazendo, Park Chanyeol 一 Estreitou mais as pálpebras, desconfiado.

一 Ah, é? 一 Com um sorrisinho debochado, Chanyeol foi até uma das pias, parando bem próximo de Baekhyun. 一 E o que eu tô fazendo, Byun Baekhyun? 一 Deu uma intensidade proposital ao nome e sobrenome dele.

一 Você tá se aproveitando do fato da gente não poder discutir só pra me tirar do sério! 一 respondeu, entredentes.

Chanyeol riu soprado, colocando sabonete líquido nas mãos e espalhando antes de levá-las até o sensor da pia.

一 E tá funcionando? 一 perguntou, usando um tom de diversão.

Baekhyun bufou.

一 Ah, quer saber?! 一 descruzou os braços e soltou os ombros 一 Vai se foder! Eu tô cansado! Vou agora mesmo pedir pro Junmyeon acabar com isso tudo e me transferir pra outra delegacia! 一 disse, girando os calcanhares, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, Chanyeol o segurou pelo pulso com uma das palmas ainda molhadas. 一 Tira a mão de mim!

Ignorando uma possível ameaça, Park iniciou:

一 Diferente do que você acha, eu não vim até aqui pra te provocar 一 puxou o punho de Baekhyun para trás do tronco dele, como se estivesse o imobilizando da forma que aprenderam nos treinos da Academia de Polícia, só que sem depositar a força necessária, permitindo que ele se soltasse no momento que quisesse. Sentiu quando ele se sobressaltou, por isso que se aproximou ainda mais, cochichando: 一 Nem tudo é só sobre você, Byun. Eu só quero te fazer uma proposta. Das boas.

Um pouco abalado pela proximidade, Baekhyun puxou o próprio braço, se soltando e se distanciando um pouco ao virar e dar de cara com Chanyeol.

一 Vai querer ouvir? 一 perguntou apenas para confirmar, ouvindo-o pigarrear.

一 Tô esperando você abrir o bico 一 cruzou os braços outra vez, mas agora era como se estivesse se certificando de que Chanyeol não se aproximaria novamente, usando sua melhor cara de tédio em conjunto para espantá-lo.

Surpreso por ter sido fácil demais para o que esperava, o mais alto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

一 Vai, Park! Eu não tenho o dia todo à sua disposição, não, porra!

一 Seguinte — iniciou, encostando o quadril em uma das pias de mármore, com os braços também cruzados — Minha proposta envolve um jogo que podemos apelidar carinhosamente de ‘Tiro ao Alvo’. Ele vai consistir em uma competição entre duas pessoas, que no caso seremos nós dois. Ao invés de trabalharmos juntos, como o Junmyeon mandou, nós iremos… nos enfrentar. Trabalhando separadamente, é claro. Vamos fingir que estamos trabalhando em conjunto enquanto estivermos no departamento, mas não iremos agir da mesma forma fora daqui, entende? Sei que tu odeia quebrar regras, só que eu acredito que essa seja a única maneira de fazer essa merda toda dar certo.

— E como vai funcionar a contagem de casos solucionados? — parecendo interessado, Baekhyun perguntou. — Porque nós não vamos poder fazer isso aqui.

— Ainda tem o quadro antigo de anotações, na Sala de Arquivos, e nós podemos pegar ele no final do expediente, anotar tudo e colocar atrás das gavetas, de novo. Ninguém usa, mesmo — Chanyeol deu de ombros, como se fosse algo fácil de solucionar.

— E quem resolver o maior número de casos..? — Baekhyun gesticulou para que ele prosseguisse.

— Ganha, ué? — disse, cheio de obviedade.

— O quê, Park! Ganha o quê?!

— O que quiser, Byun — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso de canto, descruzando os braços para apertar o mármore da pia com ambas as mãos. — Se eu ganhar, por exemplo, vou querer sair contigo. Pra um lugar informal, de preferência. Fora que podemos decidir quem é o melhor detetive de toda a 6-7.

— Por que você escolheria sair comigo? — Incrédulo, Baekhyun perguntou.

— Justamente por saber o quanto isso te irrita — aumentou o sorriso, fazendo o mais baixo revirar os olhos e suspirar — Essa tua cara daria um ótimo quadro, inclusive.

— Vai à merda? — Baekhyun descruzou os braços, também — E o que te leva a crer que eu aceitaria essa patifaria toda sabendo que eu teria que sair contigo, caso perdesse?

— Fácil! Você não acredita que vá perder — Baekhyun riu soprado — Se tem uma coisa em que nós somos parecidos, Byun, com toda certeza é no espírito competitivo. Eu não quero perder, você também não quer… E isso só serve pra deixar a competição ainda melhor. Estou errado?

Baekhyun não respondeu, apenas levou as mãos para a cintura, pensativo. Chanyeol estava muito mais do que certo, mas jamais admitiria algo assim, ainda mais na frente dele.

— O que tu me diz? — Park perguntou, quebrando o silêncio breve que se instalou pelas paredes de azulejos. — Temos um trato?

Ainda sem dizer absolutamente nada, Baekhyun ergueu o olhar na direção de Chanyeol. Estalou a língua no céu da boca uma vez, dando as costas e caminhando na direção da porta do banheiro, saindo dali no mesmo instante.

Sozinho, Park sorriu. Sabia que aquilo significava que ele iria, ao menos, pensar no que tinha acabado de propor.

E, confiando em seu próprio taco, acreditou que aquela etapa já tinha sido vencida antes mesmo de receber uma resposta concreta.

Baekhyun passou o resto da manhã pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Odiava quebrar regras e tinha plena consciência de que aquele plano descabido de Chanyeol poderia lhe render, mas uma parte interna gritava para que aceitasse tudo de uma vez por todas.

Como Chanyeol havia dito, era mesmo um grande competidor. Se existia algo que Byun odiava mais do que quebrar regras, com toda certeza era perder. Ficar em segundo lugar era o seu maior pesadelo desde muito novo, graças ao fato de ser o irmão do meio entre três filhos, e sempre teve que lutar para se destacar de alguma forma, apenas para ser notado por seus pais. Tudo piorava ainda mais quando ouvia que, tanto ele quanto seus irmãos tinham sido criados para estarem em primeiro, nada menos que isso — palavras deles. Porém, naquele momento, o que mais estava o incomodando era a pequena vontade que começou a sentir, bem lá no fundo do peito.

Pela primeira vez, em todos os seus 32 anos de vida, queria... perder.

Se negou a aceitar essa sensação, ainda mais por saber o que teria que fazer caso Chanyeol ganhasse. Se irritou ainda mais consigo mesmo por saber que esse era o motivo de querer tanto ficar abaixo dele. Pode-se dizer que literalmente.

Sério que você quer ter um encontro com aquele traste, Baekhyun?, pensou sozinho, folheando alguns casos pequenos sem a mínima atenção. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar aquela onda de pensamentos estranhos que tinha se instalado em seu cérebro.

Não queria cair no jogo de Chanyeol de jeito nenhum. Não queria passar mais tempo com ele, não queria ter que olhar para a cara dele, não queria ter que aceitar qualquer ajuda vinda dele… e tudo porque sabia o que toda aquela aproximação poderia render para aquela porcaria de sensação crescente que, por enquanto, ainda estava devidamente escondida no fundo de uma gaveta vazia, velha e hipotética instalada em seu coração. Preferia mantê-la ali para sempre. Não queria lidar com nada disso agora, muito menos em relação àquele rapaz em específico. Então, isso teria que servir de motivação para que não perdesse mesmo aquela aposta 一 caso aceitasse, é claro.

Estava com inseguranças internas o suficiente para nem perceber que havia chegado seu horário de almoço. Entrou no canal online da delegacia e bateu o ponto, pegando suas coisas para descer ao andar de número 9, onde ficava o Departamento de Perícia. Sempre almoçava com Minseok, mesmo que seus horários quase sempre não batessem.

Chanyeol estava próximo do elevador, saindo para comer com Jongdae, mais alguns detetives e funcionários internos. Ele sempre era rodeado de pessoas e até isso irritava Baekhyun. Fingiu que não estava reparando nele pelo canto dos olhos quando entraram juntos na caixa metálica. Tentou ficar o mais distante possível, pedindo para que um deles apertasse o nono andar na botoeira. E ficaram assim, separados, como se não existisse aquela pendência os circulando, como se não fossem precisar lidar com tudo o que os aguardava no dia seguinte, quando teriam que começar o trabalho conjunto. Tudo ainda dependia da decisão de Baekhyun, e isso que estava o matando por dentro a cada segundo.

Qualquer uma das opções eram ruins se levasse em consideração o que estava sentindo. Nem reparou quando Chanyeol o espiou, enquanto fingia que estava prestando atenção no que Jongdae estava falando. Nem notou que ele estava se perguntando em que momento seria abordado e como seria, perdendo o propósito do pensamento pelo seu rosto bonito e emburrado. Ficou focado demais no painel, vendo quantos andares faltavam para chegar no de Minseok. Assim que a voz fina e robótica anunciou sua parada, se desvencilhou de todo mundo sem ao menos pedir licença e seguiu para fora, quieto.

Parou por alguns instantes, olhando por cima do ombro, vendo o sorrisinho ladino de Chanyeol aparecer antes das portas metálicas se fecharem por completo, enquanto trocavam um breve contato visual. Pisou fundo pelo departamento, irritado com a imagem que parecia não querer desgrudar de suas pálpebras.

Odiava quando ele sorria.

Cumprimentou algumas pessoas apenas com um aceno de cabeça antes de parar em frente à porta de vidro escuro, empurrando-a com certa afobação.

一 Ei! 一 Minseok resmungou, tirando o óculos de proteção que cobria grande parte de seu rosto. 一 Não sabe bater mais, não?

Baekhyun olhou para a bancada da sala espaçosa, preocupado por ter atrapalhado algo importante, mas se aliviou ao ver que ele estava apenas despejando água quente em dois pacotes de lámen instantâneo. O microondas da copa do departamento de Minseok era bem melhor do que o de seu departamento, por isso que preferiam comer por lá ao invés de fazer o inverso. Então, geralmente, ele quem ficava com a tarefa de esquentar e preparar a comida rápida.

一 E se eu tivesse no meio de um laudo técnico? 一 Minseok o advertiu, retirando as luvas de látex das mãos.

一 Você nem tava fazendo nada demais! 一 Baekhyun se enfiou para dentro, encostando a porta atrás de seu tronco.

一 Pra sua informação, lámen é coisa séria!

Ignorando tudo, Baekhyun se apoiou na bancada escura da sala resfriada.

一 Beleza, não vou te contrariar. Nem to com saco pra isso hoje 一 disse, fazendo o Kim se virar em sua direção com os olhos arregalados, parecendo surpreso pela atitude inesperada. 一 Desculpe por ter entrado desse jeito, sem mais nem menos. É que…

一 Você não tá legal, né? 一 completou, apertando as tampas removíveis das embalagens, iniciando a contagem mental dos segundos. Recebeu um assentir. 一 Deu pra perceber, e fiquei sabendo que o Junmyeon fez o maior escândalo lá no DI por causa de você e do Chanyeol, também.

一 Como que as notícias correm tão rápido assim? 一 Baekhyun questionou, afogando o rosto nas mãos, ainda mais frustrado.

Odiava ser a pauta do dia dentro da delegacia.

一 Esse lugar é quase uma pensão, Baekhyun, sempre tem alguém repassando as fofocas 一 Notando que já estava pronto, Minseok abriu as embalagens dos hashis descartáveis e enfiou no pote de seu melhor amigo, empurrando o macarrão instantâneo para ele. 一 Mas, pela sua cara, dá pra perceber que não foi só o escândalo que rolou. Tem mais alguma coisa, não tem?

Suspirando, Baekhyun pegou a embalagem de plástico e se sentou em um dos bancos altos, vendo Minseok se dirigir até a própria mesa e tirar seu avental impecavelmente branco, sentando-se na cadeira giratória que ficava de frente para os computadores dele.

Pensou que deveria ter seguido para o mesmo ramo de seu melhor amigo quando estava na universidade porque queria ter uma sala só sua, livre o suficiente para que pudesse surtar longe de Park Chanyeol.

一 Conta tudo. Desde o começo 一 Minseok ordenou, virando a cadeira na direção de Baekhyun para que pudessem conversar, erguendo um punhado de macarrão para a própria boca.

一 O Park e eu… Nós brigamos feio no elevador, hoje de manhã, por causa de toda a merda que rolou na sexta-feira. Isso você já sabia e já esperava 一 Minseok concordou, mastigando. 一 Foi o mesmo blá, blá, blá de sempre. O Junmyeon flagrou tudo, fez o escândalo que tanto espalharam por aí, e como se isso já não fosse mais do que o suficiente, ainda ordenou que a gente trabalhasse junto temporariamente. Por dois meses, pra ser mais específico.

Minseok se segurou para não engasgar, abrindo a lata de Pepsi que tinha deixado em sua mesa minutos antes da chegada de seu amigo.

一 Péra! Deixa eu ver se entendi tudo… Você e o Chanyeol? 一 perguntou para se certificar, vendo Baekhyun abaixar o olhar e remexer o lámen com os palitinhos. 一 Trabalhando juntos? De novo? 一 ele murmurou uma confirmação. 一 Por dois meses?!

一 Pois é… E o Junmyeon ainda disse que se ouvisse qualquer rumor de que nós brigamos pelos cantos daqui, iria nos transferir para outras delegacias. Tem noção do ponto que isso chegou? 一 continuou, levando o primeiro punhado até a boca, desistindo de enfiá-lo ao sentir que estava muito quente. Assoprou um pouco, parecendo nervoso. Minseok percebeu isso. 一 Eu até acho que ser transferido seria melhor do que aturar Park Chanyeol por tanto tempo. Sinceramente, não teria arrependimento algum. Trabalhar com ele pelas ruas é pior do que aguentar ele aqui. É uma chuva de irresponsabilidade! Da última vez, ele quis entrar na casa de um suspeito sem esperar por um mandato! Dá pra acreditar?

一 Tem mais alguma coisa pra me falar? 一 Minseok foi direto ao ponto, sem rodeios, vendo que Baekhyun estava falando demais. Ele não era do tipo que falava tanto, então tinha algo maior ainda o incomodando.

一 Por quê? 一 devolveu a pergunta, usando uma de suas táticas de defesa pessoal.

Tinha mesmo mais alguma coisa, concluiu o Kim.

一 Vai, Baek! 一 Minseok ordenou, arrotando baixo. 一 Solta de uma vez por todas! Não vou perder meu almoço implorando pra saber, se é isso que tu tá pensando.

一 Tá, tá! 一 Deu-se por vencido, soltando a embalagem no balcão. 一 O Park me fez uma proposta, no banheiro… 一 Minseok sorriu, ousado. 一 Para de fazer essa cara! Não foi nada disso que você tá pensando, ok?

一 O quê? 一 Se fingiu todo. 一 Eu não pensei nada, juro! Só tô te ouvindo, prossiga.

一 Enfim, ele meio que disse pra gente fazer um jogo separadamente ao invés de tentar trabalhar em equipe, como o Junmyeon ordenou. Se chama ‘Tiro ao Alvo’ e, resumindo, é pra gente competir diretamente para ver quem soluciona a maior quantidade de casos nesses dois meses inteiros. Lógico que aqui a gente teria que fingir estar trabalhando em conjunto e todos os casos teriam que ser assinados por nós dois antes de chegar ao capitão, mas…

一 E o que você ganha, caso solucionar mais?

Baekhyun pigarreou, comendo do lámen esquecido.

一 Eu ainda não decidi 一 admitiu.

一 E o Chanyeol?

一 O que tem ele?

一 Ele já decidiu o que vai querer, caso ganhe? 一 Com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, Minseok questionou, desconfiando do comportamento de Baekhyun.

一 Já... 一 assumiu, soltando o ar que segurava em seus pulmões involuntariamente.

一 E o que vai ser? 一 perguntou, curioso.

一 Ele disse que quer ter a porra de um encontro comigo 一 bufou, erguendo o olhar entediado para seu melhor amigo, na intenção de disfarçar o que realmente sentia em relação àquilo. Minseok riu alto. 一 Que é? Por que você tá rindo? Essas gracinhas dele são intencionalmente feitas pra me tirar do sério, não é pra tu ficar rindo, aplaudindo e apoiando! Pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo, não ele!

一 Aí, Baekhyun… Você é tão… tão… 一 iniciou, recuperando o fôlego. 一 inocente.

一 Por que inocente?

— Deixa pra lá — resolveu pedir, por fim, pois sabia que não adiantaria nada dizer o que estava pensando, já que ele não acreditaria. — Enfim, tu vai aceitar?

— Não sei — Maneou, comendo mais um pouco. — Eu não consigo pensar em nada que seja o suficiente para deixar ele abalado. Qualquer merda que eu propor vai ser menor do que ter que sair pra um encontro com aquele... Ele. Com ele.

— Não tem nada que você saiba que é importante pra ele? — perguntou. — Tipo, sei lá, um parente próximo, com a mesma faixa etária de vocês, com quem você poderia sair… Algo material que ele teria que te dar ou te emprestar… — Viu Baekhyun erguer a mão em um pedido mudo para bebericar um pouco de seu refrigerante, entregando para os dedos longos em seguida. — Eu não sei muito sobre ele como você, mas todo mundo tem alguma coisa.

— Ei! Eu também não sei muito sobre ele! — Indignado, Baekhyun franziu a testa — As únicas coisas que eu guardo de informação são relacionadas a existência irritante dele. Tipo as manias idiotas, a imaturidade, aquele carro idiota de tão velh…

Sua mente se iluminou no mesmo instante, fazendo um sorrisinho ladino crescer em seus lábios. Minseok entendeu o recado, rindo de um jeito debochado, ainda de boca cheia.

— Teve uma ideia, não teve? — perguntou. — Acha que um carro deixaria ele abalado?

— O carro em si? Não. Mas a possibilidade de ter que me ver dirigindo ele? Sim — Baekhyun sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso — Ele ama muito aquele carro, e eu não sei nada sobre carros antigos, ou seja, serei péssimo dirigindo um. Ele vai surtar! — Estava mesmo animado. — Consigo até visualizar a cara de bosta dele, Minseok!

— Bom… — rindo brevemente, Minseok pegou alguns lenços umedecidos de sua gaveta, erguendo um para Baekhyun antes de limpar a própria boca. — Pelo visto você vai aceitar, então? Não que eu compactue cem por cento com isso, mas espero que você tenha consciência do que pode acabar te rendendo.

De um jeito bem estranho, Baekhyun pareceu entender sobre o que seu melhor amigo queria dizer nas entrelinhas daquela frase. Não tinha a ver com broncas, transferências ou brigas, ele sabia bem disso, mas preferiu confirmar:

一 O que você acha que pode acabar me rendendo?

一 Não sei, Baek… 一 Minseok abriu um sorrisinho maldoso, erguendo-se depois de dar o último gole em seu refrigerante. 一 O que você acha que pode acabar te rendendo? 一 devolveu a pergunta, dando ênfase à terceira palavra.

Sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável em pensar daquela forma, Baekhyun também se levantou.

Estar com Minseok era como ter até os cantos mais obscuros de sua alma totalmente expostos. Ele o conhecia muito bem. Até demais. E isso acabava com Baekhyun, porque ele não gostava de expressar alguns lados seus. O desejo era um deles. Se considerava resistente a esse tipo de coisa e queria continuar assim. Ter Chanyeol consigo, todos os dias, talvez tornasse isso um pouco mais complicado, mas acreditava que conseguiria lidar com isso, como lidou todos esses últimos anos. Não seria 一 na verdade, não queria que fosse 一 diferente.

Precisava se manter centrado e, de certa forma, ainda trabalhariam separadamente, mesmo que precisassem se manter juntos enquanto estivessem na delegacia.

Não seria tão difícil… Ou seria?

一 Tá vendo? É por isso que eu odeio conversar com você! 一 fingiu braveza, recolhendo sua sujeira para jogar no lixo, ouvindo Minseok rir. 一 É como estar de frente pra porra do meu terapeuta! É até pior, pra ser sincero.

一 Você pode até mentir para si mesmo, Baekhyun, mas não para mim. Eu te conheço há anos… Não sei se você lembra, mas tu também odiava o Jongin quando estudávamos em Yonsei. Você sempre começa odiando as coisas que gosta. É o seu traço de personalidade mais cômico, inclusive.

一 É, mas o Jongin não fazia da minha vida um inferno e só eu odiava ele. Não era um ódio mútuo. O Chanyeol é diferente! 一 Ajeitou o blazer do terno, limpando a boca com o lenço que Minseok havia lhe dado, evitando contato visual.

一 Diferente como? 一 O Kim ergueu a sobrancelha, se divertindo.

一 Ele é um pau no cu. E não é nem no sentido bom da coisa.

Minseok riu, voltando a colocar o próprio avental pelos braços, cobrindo a camiseta de gatinhos psicodélicos que usava por baixo.

一 Tá bom, Baekhyun. Daqui dois meses vamos ver se vai estar tudo do mesmo jeito… 一 Continuou com aquele tom sugestivo, irritando ainda mais seu melhor amigo, que grunhiu e bateu um dos pés contra o chão meticulosamente limpo.

一 Eu te odeio, Kim Minseok! 一 falou, pisando fundo em direção à porta da sala para deixá-la. 一 Odeio!

一 Eu também te amo, Byun Baekhyun 一 sorriu, evidenciando seus dentes pequenininhos e maldosos. 一 Bom resto de dia! Ah, e não precisa me esperar na saída, hoje. Vou tomar umas cervejas com a galera do departamento e o Yifan, o transferido, vai estar lá. Então, já sabe…

Irritado por tudo, Baekhyun olhou para trás com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Então além de encher a sua cabeça, Minseok ainda iria trocá-lo por uns copos de cerveja com o gostosinho da Narcóticos? Que beleza!

一 Tomara que você arrote na cara dele, sem querer, porque é isso que você merece, sua bicha imunda! 一 bufou, mostrando a língua para cada um dos coraçõezinhos que Minseok fazia com os dedos antes de sair dali por completo.

Pelo caminho até o elevador, Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em nada além do que tinha acabado de — praticamente — admitir na sala de seu melhor amigo. De certa forma, isso serviu para que sentisse vontade de provar para ele que suas suposições estavam erradas; não iria sentir nada além de mais desgosto por Chanyeol. Era só isso que nutriria nesses 60 dias.

Nada além disso.

Nada.

Tentou se convencer disso ao apertar o botão de seu andar, para retornar. Deu sorte de pegar o elevador sozinho e se aproveitou do lapso de coragem para caminhar até a mesa ainda vaga de Chanyeol, que sempre demorava um pouco mais do horário liberado para o almoço. Se irritou com a bagunça, desistindo de procurar por um papel e uma caneta nas coisas dele, decidindo pegar nas coisas de Jongdae mesmo, que também não estava lá.

Anotou algumas coisas rápidas, dobrando e deixando o papel próximo do monitor do computador dele, onde tinha um único espaço vago no meio daqueles montes de pastas desorganizadas.

Foi para a sua mesa disfarçadamente, aliviado por ser sempre o primeiro a retornar do almoço. Nunca fazia uma hora e meia completas porque gostava de aproveitar um pouco da paz do departamento vazio. Porém, naquela tarde, foi impossível se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a chegada de Chanyeol.

O observou de canto de olho, vendo quando ele saiu do elevador e seguiu aos risos para sua própria mesa. Ele demorou um pouco para notar o pedaço de papel no cantinho, mas, ao fazer isso, pegou imediatamente, levando para baixo da própria mesa.

Leu atentamente a caligrafia bonita, metódica e fina, reconhecendo a quem pertencia.

Levantou os olhos grandes na direção de Baekhyun, que apenas continuou fingindo que não estava o observando do outro lado. Riu soprado, como se tudo aquilo fosse cômico, e guardou o bilhete no bolso frontal da calça jeans, antes de espalhar ainda mais as pastas só de pirraça pelo o que ele tinha anotado no final.

Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios ao perceber que ele tinha mesmo lido, fechando a pasta que fingia folhear para só então desbloquear seu computador.

Será que tinha mesmo feito a coisa certa?

_Aposta aceita, babaca._   
_E arruma essa porra de mesa, tá uma zona._

Chanyeol acordou no meio da noite e não conseguiu mais dormir. Levantou para caçar o bilhete que Baekhyun havia deixado em sua mesa, voltando a deitar em sua cama de barriga para cima, erguendo o papel para que conseguisse observar pela luz vermelha do relógio de cabeceira.

Sorriu sozinho, de maneira involuntária, pensando em como seria divertido poder tirá-lo do sério em um encontro, caso ganhasse. Ainda não sabia o que ele iria propor como contraposta, mas não estava com receio algum. Faria de tudo para ganhar porque não queria sair por baixo, claro, só que… mesmo assim… era como se também quisesse, bem lá no fundo, compartilhar de um momento informal com Baekhyun. Nunca tinha sequer o visto sorrir, e tinha plena consciência de que aquilo não deveria incomodar como o incomodava. Mas incomodava. Muito.

Era bissexual, mas não costumava se envolver com muitos rapazes. Pelo contrário, saía mais com mulheres. Era algo que não acontecia com muita frequência, mas depois daquele dia em que o resgatou de uma bebedeira, percebeu que tinha sim algo a mais. Ainda era difícil lidar com essa atração estranha, e não era nada relacionado ao fato de ser outro homem. Na verdade, o problema era ser Byun Baekhyun o X da questão.

Como que seu corpo respondia tão positivamente à lembrança das mãos esguias tocando suas costas? E para a forma que seu primeiro nome escapou daqueles lábios rosados? E para o rosto dele, desacordado, cheio de pintinhas, sendo iluminado pelas luzes do farol? Como era possível sentir essas coisas e, ao mesmo tempo, não suportá-lo?

Encarou o teto, vendo a luz vermelha de seu relógio — que ainda era a única fonte de iluminação do quarto. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Independente do que fosse, Chanyeol precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar e entender que aquilo jamais aconteceria. Ele e Baekhyun não se encaixavam. Não tinha porém algum nisso. Se perguntou se estava pensando nessas coisas só por causa das perguntas e insinuações de Jongdae, em dizer que reparava até demais nele.

Ainda estava muito confuso.

Abriu os olhos novamente, jogando papel e o edredom para o lado, indo até a cozinha. Pegou um copo e encheu de água gelada, tentando achar uma maneira de empurrar goela abaixo aquele alvoroço mental.

Sentia mesmo alguma coisa? Algo tão invisível e aparentemente indefeso, como uma onda subaquática ou uma brisa quase imperceptível de verão?

Aquela sensação quente em seu estômago era mesmo derivado disso?

Voltou para seu quarto, sentindo seu estômago arder ainda mais pelo pensamento nada bem-vindo.

Se jogou em sua cama, cobrindo-se dos pés à cabeça, como se aquilo fosse espantar cada uma daquelas questões.

Não, não poderia sentir nada.

Por ele? Não. Nunca.

Nem mesmo tesão ou qualquer derivado disso.

Já estava decidido.

No dia seguinte, se encontraram no mesmo local em que iniciaram com a aposta.

Não tinham combinado nada, apenas trocaram alguns olhares e caminharam em direção ao banheiro masculino daquele andar. Inseguro com o fato de alguém aparecer, Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol pelo pulso para que se enfiassem em cabines separadas, lado a lado.

一 Isso é como um acordo de paz? 一 Park perguntou, após decidirem os últimos detalhes para que os dois meses corressem tranquilamente.

一 Não diria paz… Isso é muito forte. Tá mais pra uma trégua temporária 一 Baekhyun o corrigiu, saindo de sua cabine. 一 Eu não deixei de te odiar só porque nós chegamos a um acordo.

一 Ok, né? A escolha é toda sua, pode nomear como quiser. 一 Chanyeol também saiu de sua cabine, dando de ombros enquanto ajeitava sua camisa quadriculada para dentro da calça jeans, após ter aproveitado a deixa para urinar. 一 E, falando nesse acordo, tu ainda não me disse o que vai querer, caso eu perca.

As três palavras finais vieram acompanhadas do ar de deboche típico do mais alto. Baekhyun odiava isso, mas resolveu relevar pelo bem do trato que tinham acabado de decretar.

一 Tá curioso, não é? — questionou, cruzando os braços por alguns instantes — Eu vou querer dirigir o teu carro 一 respondeu como se fosse algo fácil de ser digerido, descruzando-os e caminhando até as pias para ocupar a mais próxima da porta como medida de segurança pois, dependendo da reação dele, era só sair correndo.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, tentando conter a sensação ruim que sentiu. Baekhyun não era acostumado com carros antigos, então com certeza deixaria seu banco mal colocado, não saberia ler o painel de controle, muito menos como colocar a chave na ignição, já que tudo era muito manual e ele estava adaptado àquele carro todo automático… Ah, seria doloroso presenciar isso!

Mesmo assim, não estava disposto a perder. Queria mesmo conseguir ganhar só pra ter o gostinho de colocar em prática tudo o que tinha em mente para o encontro que teria com Baekhyun, como prêmio. Iria trabalhar duro só para conseguir ver a cara de insatisfação dele.

Essa seria sua verdadeira conquista.

— Fechado — erguendo uma das mãos na direção de seu rival, Chanyeol falou.

— O quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, intercalando o olhar entre ele e a palma estendida — Acha mesmo que eu vou apertar a sua mão, sabendo que você acabou de pegar no seu pau pra fazer xixi e ainda não lavou? Obrigado, tô bem assim — completou, secando as mãos com alguns papéis descartáveis que tirou do compartimento e caminhando em direção à porta. — O trato tá garantido, a aposta tá feita, e eu tô te esperando lá fora. Anda logo, não tolero atrasos!

Desceram um tempo depois de baterem o ponto, tomarem café separadamente e pegarem dois dos casos designados para eles. Decidiram que seria melhor saírem juntos, no mesmo carro, para não levantarem suspeitas. Continuaram fingindo que não havia um acordo entre eles, mesmo quando dividiram o elevador, quietos e afastados. Seguiram para o subsolo, para pegarem um dos carros disponíveis para detetives, que não utilizavam viaturas comuns, como a grande maioria dos policiais, apenas quando era necessário.

Baekhyun foi em direção ao que costumava usar, enquanto Chanyeol foi até o que mais gostava, mas voltou no mesmo instante que viu a irritação tomar conta dos olhos do mais baixo, que o encarou com os braços cruzados até que ele estivesse perto. Independente de não estar disposto a ceder, Park não queria brigar bem naquela hora do dia — não queria mesmo, até perceber que Byun estava se preparando para entrar no lado do motorista, e a sua intenção desde o início era dirigir, independente do carro. Tinha plena consciência de que aquela atitude, na profissão que exerciam, era o mesmo que marcar território e dizer diretamente na cara da pessoa que ficaria ao lado, no banco do passageiro, que ela seria o assistente, não o líder da investigação. E, bom, Chanyeol não queria ficar com esse papel, apesar de gostar mais do Watson do que do próprio Sherlock.

一 Tá esperando o que pra entrar, Park? Permissão? 一 Baekhyun questionou rudemente, sem se importar com a expressão de indignação escandalosa que enfeitava o rosto do mais alto, como uma luz de farol em um mar completamente escuro.

一 Quando foi que nós decidimos que você que ia dirigir? 一 questionou, cruzando os braços longos. 一 Porque eu não lembro de ter concordado com isso.

一 E quando foi que nós entramos em consenso para decidir alguma coisa? 一 Baekhyun retrucou, se apoiando na porta aberta.

一 Mas agora nós somos parceiros. Mesmo com o acordo, minha opinião tem que ser levada em conta quando formos fazer alguma coisa juntos, quer você queira, ou não 一 Como se fosse óbvio, Chanyeol rebateu.

一 Nós não somos parceiros de verdade, Chanyeol. Eu não sou obrigado a lidar com as suas infantilidades só por causa da porra de um lugar no carro.

一 Então vai você no do passageiro!

Grunhindo, Baekhyun fingiu que não tinha ouvido, apenas entrou no lado em que estava, colocou o cinto e girou a chave na ignição. Chanyeol cruzou os braços ao perceber que ele estava abaixando o vidro do passageiro.

一 Ou você entra, ou eu te largo aqui e sigo pro meu caso. A escolha é toda sua.

Bufando, Chanyeol abriu a porta pesada e entrou, sentando ao lado de Baekhyun. Resolveu ceder porque sabia que ele era capaz o suficiente de o abandonar ali e as coisas só piorariam se alguém os flagrasse naquela discussão besta. Seu emprego estava em jogo, então teria que engolir alguns sapos.

Dois meses, Chanyeol. Só dois meses!, repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo.

一 Amanhã eu que vou dirigir 一 disse, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou quando Baekhyun começou a tirar o carro da vaga.

Ele riu soprado.

一 Se você chegar primeiro na vaga…

一 Não tem essa, Byun!

一 Tá, tá! Tanto faz! Só fica calado, fazendo o favor 一 Baekhyun falou, abrindo a própria janela para passar sua credencial no leitor, fazendo a cancela levantar.

Chanyeol ficou calado como uma criança emburrada por alguns minutos. Ele não conseguia ficar com cara de raiva por muito tempo, o que só piorou quando Baekhyun parou em um engarrafamento.

Pelo canto dos olhos, espiou quando o mais alto esticou o braço para ligar o rádio, e foi ágil o suficiente para segurar a mão dele, com força.

一 Nada de música! 一 disse, abusando de seu tom de ordem.

一 Nossa, você continua sendo um puta cara chato mesmo, né? Todo esse tempo e nada mudou… 一 Chanyeol recolheu a própria mão, tentando não se mostrar afetado pelo toque dos dedos longos e finos, que trataram de fazer sua pele formigar. 一 Nós estamos presos no trânsito, só queria ouvir música pra me distrair!

一 Você não tem que se distrair, Park. Aproveita esse tempo vago pra repassar os detalhes do teu caso 一 apontou para a pasta que Chanyeol tinha no colo 一, já que você não guarda nada onde deve.

Chanyeol sabia que ele estava se referindo ao fato de não decorar nada e, por isso, precisar do auxílio da pasta. Baekhyun tinha a cabeça boa o suficiente para guardar cada um dos detalhes necessários, e isso justificava as mãos vazias quando saía para investigar alguma coisa. Só levava algo quando era necessário, como mandatos ou coisas do tipo. Ok, talvez Chanyeol o invejasse por essa habilidade em questão. Mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

Abriu a pasta, dando uma analisada em seu caso de abuso infantil. Infelizmente, já tinha lidado com coisas assim com uma frequência maior do que gostaria. Eram denúncias recorrentes, afinal, e mesmo que odiasse investigar e descobrir o que algumas crianças eram obrigadas a passar, Chanyeol achava gratificante a parte de poder prender com as próprias mãos os suspeitos de cometer tais atrocidades.

Fechou a pasta segundos depois, cantarolando baixinho o ritmo de uma música que passeou por sua cabeça. ‘The Final Countdown’, da Europe. Combinava muito com a situação que estavam dividindo. Baekhyun bufou assim que freou novamente para não acabar batendo no carro da frente 一 se bem que aquela era a sua vontade, no momento.

一 Você ouviu o que eu disse? 一 perguntou, franzindo a testa ao olhar para Chanyeol, que começou a assobiar claramente só para provocar. 一 Nada. De. Música! 一 disse pausadamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança malcriada.

一 Você disse isso em relação ao rádio, não sobre assobios ou melodias 一 Chanyeol constatou, também franzindo a testa. 一 E, se você reclamar, vou começar a cantar, também.

一 Se você fizer isso, juro que te chuto pra fora desse carro 一 ameaçou, erguendo o indicador na direção de Chanyeol, que abriu um sorrisinho desafiador. 一 Eu tô falando sério, porra!

Tirando o cinto de segurança em um movimento rápido, Chanyeol se inclinou e começou a batucar no painel antes de começar a cantar, de fato.

Baekhyun ficou vermelho, o que fez o mais alto acreditar que era de irritação, mas ele estava enganado. Estava daquele jeito porque nunca pensou que o homem ao seu lado era dono de uma voz tão gostosa. O tom era grave, mas ainda assim melodioso, bom de ser ouvido, apesar de saber que ele não estava usando o potencial que tinha de maneira séria. Sua respiração já estava começando a ficar ofegante, o que o fez tomar coragem de tirar uma das mãos do volante para ligar o rádio, aumentando ‘This Love’, da Maroon 5, no último volume, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

一 Tá feliz, agora? 一 questionou, retórico. Chanyeol assentiu, ajustando o volume. 一 Então cale a boca, como eu mandei.

一 Se eu soubesse que cantar te convenceria tão rápido, teria feito isso em várias outras situações 一 Chanyeol falou, apoiando a cabeça no encosto de seu banco, virando o rosto na direção de Baekhyun, que ainda parecia afetado. 一 Na verdade, teria transformado a nossa rotina no departamento em um musical, tipo High School Musical. Ou você prefere La La Land?

一 O que você tá achando que é, hein? Eu só liguei porque prefiro ouvir essa música horrível do que te ouvir cantando, o que é tão ruim quanto. Se bote no seu lugar, nós estamos trabalhando, não é momento pra cantoria 一 disse, tirando o pé do freio para andar mais um pouco. 一 E vê se coloca o cinto de segurança, também.

一 Tá preocupado com a minha segurança, é? 一 Chanyeol perguntou, usando um tom sugestivo propositalmente, pois sabia o quanto aquilo tirava Baekhyun do sério.

E por mais que esperasse qualquer resposta grosseira vinda dele, Chanyeol não estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Baekhyun arrancou o próprio cinto, puxou o freio de mão, se inclinou sobre o banco ao lado 一 e pelo corpo de Chanyeol, consequentemente 一, esticou o cinto de segurança, passou bruscamente pelo tronco esguio de seu parceiro e apertou no feixe, próximo ao quadril reto.

Ainda afetado pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Chanyeol encarou Baekhyun com as pálpebras estateladas, reparando em como ele parecia ainda mais irritado conforme tentava encaixar seu próprio cinto de segurança. Inesperadamente, Chanyeol tomou das mãos dele, fechando direito.

Se encararam por alguns instantes, tentando buscar uma explicação para o que tinham acabado de fazer.

Sério que haviam colocado o cinto de segurança um no outro?

一 Eu só… É uma regra de trânsito 一 Baekhyun respondeu a pergunta de Chanyeol, pigarreando antes de voltar a focar no tráfego à frente. 一 Precisamos cumprir. Não tem nada a ver com a sua segurança.

一 Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas 一 Chanyeol falou, sem ter o mínimo de consciência de que Baekhyun estava blefando quando disse cada uma daquelas coisas.

一 Não quando se é um policial 一 Baekhyun rebateu.

Chanyeol riu soprado, levando uma das mãos até o porta-luvas do carro, para arrancar dali uma sirene portátil.

一 Então já que não podemos quebrar regras, vamos pelo menos aproveitar os nossos privilégios 一 disse, abrindo a janela inteira antes de ligar a sirene barulhenta e a erguer para fora, segurando sob o teto da lataria.

Baekhyun tentou o impedir, porém, assim que percebeu aquele mar de carros se afastando para lhes dar passagem, se deu conta de que abusar um pouquinho de seus privilégios tinha lá os seus benefícios. Não muito, porque prezava demais por cada um de seus princípios e levava a sério o juramento que fizeram quando se tornaram policiais, mas já estava até pensando em maneiras de aproveitar para pegar algumas experiências com ele 一 secretamente, óbvio 一 nesses dois meses que ainda estavam por vir.

Claro que não admitiria aquilo à Chanyeol tão cedo.

Ou talvez nunca.

É, de preferência nunca.

A disputa, ao invés de se aliviar com o tempo, estava se tornando cada vez mais assídua. Baekhyun não permitiu que Chanyeol dirigisse, e assim como no primeiro dia, o deixou esperando em cada um dos locais que ele precisava ir para interrogar ou investigar algo, antes de voltarem para a delegacia, fingindo que não tinham se separado no meio do caminho. Discutiam tudo o que tinham para discutir no carro, para subirem até a Sala de Arquivos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Algumas se estenderam pelos elevadores, todas cochichadas o suficiente para que ninguém além deles ouvisse os xingamentos que diziam um para o outro.

Anotavam lado a lado no quadro cada vez que carimbavam um caso com o selo de solução e entregavam para Junmyeon assinar. Resolveram não separar por categoria ou medidas de importância, decidindo assim apenas contabilizar para não acabarem demorando mais do que o previsto na Sala de Arquivos e não acabarem levantando suspeitas. Escondiam o quadro atrás das gavetas pesadas e saíam como se nada tivesse acontecido 一 coisa com a qual já tinham até se acostumado, conforme o tempo passava. Estavam aprendendo a disfarçar a raiva que sentiam um do outro, ao menos em público, o que já era um grande começo.

Por incrível que pareça, Chanyeol até aceitou alguns conselhos de Baekhyun em casos que envolviam crianças, pois ele era o melhor para lidar com isso, visto que parecia não ter um coração muito mole, e até aceitou repassar alguns para que ele fizesse o trabalho correto. Claro que se remoeu por dentro em cada uma dessas situações, e Baekhyun não foi muito diferente quando aceitou que fossem embora em horários mais maleáveis. Foi bem difícil para ele passar a ignorar os atrasos de Chanyeol, diga-se de passagem.

Mas, apesar disso, Baekhyun precisava admitir que Chanyeol estava mais maduro 一 ok, talvez nem tanto 一 do que era anos atrás. Chanyeol continuava cometendo algumas ações que irritavam Baekhyun, é claro. Muitas, na verdade. Dentre elas, estavam: o barulho chato que ele fazia quando estava mastigando algo; o jeito que ele sentava todo desleixado no banco do carro; o jeito que ele quase comeu uma evidência que tinha coletado quando teve que investigar um caso em uma doceria renomada; e, a pior de todas, as vezes em que ele resolvia cantarolar, mania a qual ele tinha feito questão de desenvolver só para tirar o Byun do sério. Apesar disso, ele tinha se mostrado um bom funcionário — pelo menos era isso que o resultado no painel indicava, já que os números estavam bem próximos dos seus.

Contudo, ao entrarem na Sala de Arquivos naquela quarta-feira 一 dois dias antes de completarem os dois meses ordenados por Junmyeon 一 Baekhyun já começou a abrir um sorrisinho vitorioso assim que o quadro foi erguido pelas mãos grandes de Chanyeol e colocado em cima do tampo de madeira da mesa a frente deles. Ele estava três casos acima da pontuação de Chanyeol, sendo que agora tinha sobrado apenas um caso para que um deles resolvesse. Ou seja, mesmo que Chanyeol resolvesse aquele caso, não conseguiria ganhar, de qualquer forma.

一 Bom, pelo visto você já pode cantar vitória 一 disse Park, erguendo as mãos para batê-las nas próprias coxas, em seguida. Apesar da frustração de perder, queria acabar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível, não por Baekhyun, mas por seus conflitos internos que estavam se dilatando mais a cada segundo. 一 Pode deixar que o próximo eu resolvo sozinho, agora você pode voltar pro teu…

Antes que pudesse completar, a porta da sala foi aberta. Em um movimento rápido, Chanyeol escondeu o quadro atrás de si, se aliviando ao notar que era Jongdae. Se fosse Junmyeon, com certeza estaria ferrado para explicar o que estavam fazendo por lá naquele horário tão próximo do turno da noite, ainda mais com aquelas anotações.

一 Ahh, vocês tão aí… 一 Jongdae suspirou, aliviado, levando uma das mãos para a frente do peito. 一 Pensei que teria que perder ainda mais tempo procurando as duas donzelas pela torre.

一 O que tá pegando? 一 Chanyeol perguntou, franzindo a testa enquanto apagava a pontuação no quadro com uma das mãos, sem se importar com a presença de Jongdae, porque ele já sabia de tudo o que estava rolando.

一 O capitão Kim quer falar com vocês. — Ouvir aquilo foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun e Chanyeol se entreolhassem, receosos. Será que tinham sido descobertos? — Não só com vocês dois, no caso, mas também pediu a minha presença e a da Sooyoung 一 explicou, fazendo ambos ficarem sem entender do que se tratava, mas ainda assim, aliviados por perceberem que não era nada relacionado ao segredo que compartilhavam.

一 A Sooyoung? 一 Chanyeol questionou. 一 A mais assustadora do departamento?

一 Uhum… essa mesmo. Só de pensar nela, já sinto um calafrio na espinha — Jongdae cruzou os braços, colocando as mãos nos ombros para simbolizar o frio que ela lhe causava — Ah, e é no salão de reunião. Ele ordenou, então temos que ser rápidos. Pelo visto é papo sério.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun seguiu para a porta, passando por Jongdae, que esperou por Chanyeol para que pudessem seguir todos juntos. Ao entrarem no salão, Junmyeon já estava ocupando o palanque, enquanto Seungwan 一 a escrivã e secretária 一 anotava algumas coisas no quadro branco que tinha atrás dele.

Ainda sem terem uma resposta concreta, Baekhyun ocupou uma mesa sozinho, torcendo o nariz quando notou que Chanyeol sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, para que dividissem o espaço.

一 Sério que você tem que sentar aqui? 一 Se aproximou para cochichar perto da orelha dele. 一 Tem várias outras cadeiras disponíveis.

一 Caso você tenha se esquecido, nós ainda somos uma dupla de detetives para as outras pessoas do departamento. Ou você quer sair do papel bem agora que faltam poucos dias pra gente acabar com essa chatice toda? 一 Foi a vez de Chanyeol se aproximar e cochichar, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos por saber que ele estava certo.

Precisavam fingir que estavam bem e que tudo estava dando certo, ainda mais agora que estavam de frente para o par de olhos analíticos do capitão, que falou:

一 Querem dividir alguma coisa conosco, Byun e Park? 一 sua expressão continuava a mesma, como se ele não pudesse mudá-la de jeito algum, independente de seu tom elevado.

一 Ah… 一 Baekhyun pigarreou, se ajeitando na cadeira. 一 Não, senhor. Nós só estávamos… 一 Olhou para o lado, buscando a ajuda de Chanyeol.

一 Comentando que o senhor está usando uma bela gravata 一 completou falsamente, abrindo um de seus sorrisos grandes.

Junmyeon não respondeu, apenas esticou um lado dos lábios de maneira indecifrável, voltando-se para o monitor que sua secretária organizava.

一 Quem é o puxa-saco agora, hein? 一 Baekhyun murmurou, tomando cuidado para não mexer os lábios demais, recebendo um chute certeiro de Chanyeol no pé de sua cadeira.

一 E onde é que está a Srta.Park? 一 a voz do capitão voltou a ecoar, e seu olhar estava direcionado a Jongdae, que estava sentado, sozinho, na mesa ao lado da que Baekhyun e Chanyeol ocupavam, bem de frente ao palanque.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse responder, a porta de entrada foi empurrada pela própria. Ela adentrou de maneira tediosa, com a expressão fechada e costumeira. As mãos estavam enfiadas na jaqueta de couro e não saíram de lá mesmo depois que puxou uma das cadeiras do fundo para sentar, totalmente afastada dos demais. Sem se importar com a presença do superior, ela apoiou os pés cobertos pelo coturno na mesa à frente.

一 Espero que seja algo importante, porque eu já tava de saída 一 disse, tirando o chiclete que mastigava para esticar um pouco, sem se importar se borraria ou não a camada de batom vermelho que cobria seus lábios volumosos.

一 Sério? Tu mora literalmente do lado da delegacia, Sooyoung 一 Chanyeol constatou, virado para ela.

一 E quem te chamou, orelhudo? 一 o cortou, jogando o chiclete na direção de Jongdae, acertando a camisa dele.

Com certo nojo, ele pegou entre os dedos, jogando no lixo ao seu lado, mas em momento algum pensou em reclamar diretamente para ela sobre isso. Ainda conseguia sentir seus pelos arrepiados pela presença horripilante daquela mulher.

一 Bom, já que todos estão aqui 一 Junmyeon se voltou para eles, buscando maneiras de começar o que tinha para falar 一 posso iniciar o que tenho a dizer. 一 ajeitou a gravata de sua farda, um pouco tenso por saber que estava diante de três personalidades difíceis de lidar. Apenas Jongdae era o mais maleável. 一 Como todos sabem, nós temos um caso em aberto sobre um ladrão de identidades, chamado Zhang Yixing 一 disse, passando o slide para que eles pudessem ver a foto do suspeito. 一 Na semana passada, ele invadiu o sistema de uma agência federal e conseguiu invadir o local um dia depois para roubar um computador com mais de cem mil números de CPF. Recebemos a informação de que ele irá vender esse computador para um outro comprador, que também é da China. Eu quero que o Byun e o Park vigiem esse cara até ele fazer a troca e prendam, tanto ele quanto o comprador em flagrante.

一 Ah, senhor… 一 Chanyeol coçou a nuca, jogando a cadeira para trás. 一 Parece uma boa ideia e tudo mais, mas o Baekhyun e eu já estamos pra terminar essa parceria temporária, e tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem ocupado com os casos dele na próxima semana, então eu posso ir com o Jongdae e…

一 Eu não tenho muitos casos para resolver, consegui fazer o suficiente nesses dois meses 一 Baekhyun o interrompeu, franzindo a testa.

一 Sério? 一 Chanyeol parou de inclinar a cadeira, virando-se para seu colega. 一 Você não tinha dito que queria resolver outros casos abertos? Porque esse caso, pelo visto, vai ser um pouco mais longo…

一 Já chega! 一 Junmyeon os interrompeu, sabendo que aquilo não levaria a nada. 一 O Park e o Byun seguirão o Yixing e darão um jeito de se infiltrar na rotina dele. O Kim e a Park se juntarão a vocês, com a van de vigilância. Algum problema com isso? Porque, pelo que eu saiba, vocês dois estavam conseguindo resolver muitos casos juntos. Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

一 Não, senhor! 一 Baekhyun se prontificou a negar.

一 Ótimo. Meu informante relatou que amanhã à noite ele estará na Club Flex. Podem começar a persegui-lo daí. Ele provavelmente vai fazer a entrega das identidades para um peixe maior na sexta-feira da semana que vem, peguem os dois.

Um sorrisinho estranho começou a crescer nos lábios de Chanyeol, e aumentava a cada passo que Junmyeon dava em direção à porta. Antes de sua rotina ficar muito cansativa, era um frequentador assíduo dessa boate e, pelo visto, era o único que tinha consciência do que se tratava.

一 A ordem está dada, tragam os resultados que eu espero 一 disse o capitão, saindo em seguida, acompanhado de sua secretária.

Baekhyun apenas levantou da cadeira, empurrando-a contra a mesa claramente irritado, e seguiu a passos mais irritados ainda até a porta do salão de reunião. Chanyeol o observou, e assim que o viu bater a porta atrás de si, levantou no mesmo instante para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Ainda ao lado de dentro, Sooyoung encarou Jongdae, que estava observando-a fazia um certo tempo.

一 Perdeu alguma coisa? Ou, deixa eu adivinhar, tá querendo perder? Porque eu já tô pensando em muitas maneiras de arrancar os seus dentes um por um… 一 Antes que ela continuasse as ameaças, Jongdae levantou, incomodado, e deixou o salão, trêmulo. Sooyoung riu, já sozinha. 一 Que beleza! Trabalhar com os três patetas vai ser a maior diversão do meu mês 一 falou ironicamente, levantando e apagando as luzes da sala para fechá-la devidamente.


	3. Minjun e Junseo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pois muito que boa noiteeeeeeeee
> 
> terça-feira chegou e eu acho que nunca estive tão empolgada pra postar um capítulo como estou pra postar esse aqui! a partir de agora, estamos entrando na minha fase favorita desse enredo, então espero que vocês também gostem ♡
> 
> capítulo betadito pela céuzinha (devilsehun), um anjo na minha vida que me ajuda muito com as minhas inseguranças e me incentiva bastante! TC não seria nada sem o seu toquezinho especial, assim como a minha vida não seria nada sem você ♡
> 
> boa leitura :)

****

**C** hanyeol correu até a Sala de Arquivos, tentando alcançar Baekhyun antes que ele se trancasse ali. Empurrou a porta com uma das palmas, o impedindo de chocá-la contra o batente. 

一 Sai daqui, Chanyeol! 一 disse, cuidando para que sua voz não saísse tão alta. 

一 Não vou sair até você me explicar o motivo de estar agindo desse jeito 一 retrucou, empurrando a porta o suficiente para conseguir entrar. 

Baekhyun suspirou, levando as mãos até os cabelos. Encostou o quadril na mesa, cruzando os braços. Chanyeol instantaneamente repetiu o mesmo ato, se apoiando na porta. 

一 Ah, então você quer que eu te explique que tu é um belo de filho da puta egoísta?! Simples assim?! 一 soltou tudo de uma vez, nervoso. 一 Pensa que eu não sei qual era a sua ideia? Você sabe que esse caso é grande e queria roubar todo o protagonismo me tirando de jogo, bem na frente do Kim! 

一 O quê?! 一 questionou em um tom tão desagradável quanto a expressão que tomou a sua feição. 一 Sei que sou egoísta em muitas das coisas que faço, mas não fiz aquilo com a intenção de te afastar pra roubar nada, Baekhyun! Só pensei que você não quisesse trabalhar comigo por um período maior do que o estimado pelo capitão. Só isso. E eu não preciso te afastar para protagonizar alguma coisa… Isso é, de longe, a coisa mais egocêntrica que você já disse em anos!

Com a cara fechada, Baekhyun desviou o olhar da direção em que Chanyeol estava parado, sentindo uma pontinha de arrependimento pelas suas palavras impulsivas. 

一 Eu… não confio em você 一 admitiu, fazendo um biquinho emburrado que teria passado imperceptível se Chanyeol já não conhecesse aquela expressão de trás para frente. 

一 Mas vai ter que passar a confiar, pelo menos durante esse caso 一 Chanyeol descruzou os braços, respirando fundo e soltando os ombros. 一 Eu também não confio muito em você, se quer saber. Acho que tudo isso que você reflete em mim são atitudes que você tomaria. Só que, pra que dê certo, vamos ter que deixar esse pé atrás pra lá. Eu tenho que confiar em você e você tem que confiar em mim. 

Suspirando, Baekhyun se virou novamente para Chanyeol, repetindo o ato de soltar os ombros e respirar fundo. Sem saber onde depositar suas mãos, colocou ambas em seu coldre, sentindo quando Park desceu o olhar por seu quadril, acompanhando o ato. 

一 Tudo bem 一 cedeu, mesmo que sua voz continuasse com uma entonação impassível. 一 Se você se comportar e não quebrar a minha confiança temporária, pode dar certo. 

一 E o que te faz pensar que não seria você a quebrar a minha confiança temporária? 一 retrucou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. 

一 Chanyeol… eu levo meu trabalho à sério, diferente de você. Se for pra fazer esse caso ir pra frente, eu topo qualquer coisa. Tirar o Yixing, e o homem para quem ele está trabalhando das ruas é a minha prioridade. E, além do mais, estou dando a minha palavra. 

— Também tô dando minha palavra — Park falou, seguindo Baekhyun com o olhar até a porta da Sala de Arquivos. 

— Espero que ela valha de alguma coisa — disse sem encará-lo diretamente, como se não merecesse o seu olhar, abrindo a porta e saindo dali o mais rápido possível, batendo-a consigo. 

  
  


  
  


— Beleza — Jongdae virou para trás assim que Sooyoung estacionou a van do outro lado da rua da casa noturna — Vocês já sabem que isso aqui é uma casa noturna para… casais homoafetivos, né? 

— Casais? — Chanyeol franziu a testa, rindo. — Tu acha mesmo que existe algum casal que frequente casas noturnas, Jongdae? 

— Eu não sei como funciona a dinâmica de vocês. Desculpa se foi ofensivo — falou, olhando diretamente para Chanyeol com as mãos unidas em uma espécie de prece, e Baekhyun pegou nas entrelinhas algo que jamais teria suspeitado se não tivesse sido dito daquela maneira. 

_Como assim o Chanyeol…_

— Tanto faz como é ou deixa de ser — Sooyoung interrompeu — Não estamos em uma mesa de bar jogando conversa fora pra vocês dois ficarem trocando experiências — Ela esticou o pescoço para o lado, verificando o carro vermelho, que tinha acabado de ser estacionado, pelo retrovisor externo — Ele chegou. Vocês precisam entrar. 

— E ele vai desse jeito? — Chanyeol apontou para Baekhyun — Quer dizer, quem usa camisa social em uma ocasião assim? 

— O que tem de errado com a minha camisa? — Baekhyun questionou, irritado — Tá melhor do que essa sua camisa de manga curta, toda florida… Pra quê esse tanto de flores? Não estamos no meio de umas férias em Jeju!

— Ele tá certo, Byun — Sooyoung o analisou pelo reflexo. — Sua roupa fede à detetive. Se vão trabalhar disfarçados, não deveria vestir algo que veste todos os dias. 

— Viu só? — Chanyeol apontou para Sooyoung, ainda encarando Baekhyun com um sorrisinho debochado. 

— Mas essa nem é a minha camisa de trabalho! — tentou protestar, indignado com o fato de ser a pauta do momento. 

— Tira a sua camiseta e dá pra ele — Sooyoung o ignorou, falando diretamente para Jongdae — Vocês têm a mesma estrutura, vai ficar parecendo que a roupa é mesmo sua. 

— O quê?! — Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas. — Nós não temos estruturas parecidas! — Desconfortável, olhou para Jongdae e depois para si mesmo.

— Só faz o que eu tô falando, porra! — Sooyoung gritou. — Eu tenho um canivete no bolso da minha jaqueta, não me faça precisar usá-lo! Vocês querem pegar aquele filho da puta ou não, caralho? 

Bufando, Jongdae tomou a iniciativa e tirou sua simples camiseta preta, entregando para Baekhyun, que ainda continuava nervoso, apesar de ter dado o braço a torcer depois da comida de rabo que levou. Não seria ele quem ousaria discordar de Park Sooyoung. 

Desabotoou sua camisa com pressa, concentrado demais no ato para notar Chanyeol o observando pelo canto dos olhos, se segurando para não dizer nada sobre o tronco bonito que aparecia aos poucos. 

Estava longe de ser o mais bonito que já tinha visto, até porque costumava sair com alguns caras trincados de sua academia apenas para alguns sexos casuais, mas gostou de saber que Baekhyun não tinha nada exageradamente definido. Bem o estilo de homens que ele realmente curtia. Era magro, aparentemente muito liso e macio — apesar dos pelos ralos que interligavam seu umbigo a uma parte não-visível, escondida pela barra da cueca preta e o início da cintura baixa de sua calça jeans clara. Subiu um pouco mais o olhar, percebendo que as camisas sociais escondiam muita coisa de seus olhos. Além de tudo, ele tinha os ombros largos, o peitoral avantajado, as clavículas proeminentes e seus mamilos eram pequenos e rosados. A pele tão clara que, com toda certeza, seria muito fácil de marcar. 

Delicado, porém sem deixar de ser másculo. 

Era óbvio que Baekhyun tinha sido feito à mão para que pagasse todos os seus pecados. Como alguém tão insuportável poderia ser tão gostoso ao mesmo tempo? E o pior era saber que, se Chanyeol fosse montar seu homem ideal — em quesito aparência —, com toda certeza sairia daquele jeito, sem tirar, nem pôr. 

Daria muita coisa para poder ver mais, e quis morrer com essa constatação interna. 

Se Baekhyun tinha aquilo tudo, por qual razão escondia tanto? Foi uma das inúmeras dúvidas que surgiram em sua mente, mas, ao invés de perguntar, apenas umedeceu os lábios quando o assistiu cobrir a bela vista com a camiseta simples e justa de Jongdae, que o deixou com a cintura fina e o peitoral ainda evidentes, apesar do pano. 

— Tá melhor? — Baekhyun perguntou, virando-se para Chanyeol com uma carranca de tédio. 

— Sim… — Chanyeol pigarreou, tirando os olhos dele com certa pressa. — Bem melhor. Aceitável, na verdade. Agora não vamos precisar correr o risco de sermos descobertos. 

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — disse Byun, abrindo a porta da van para sair rapidamente. 

— Boa sorte, galera — Jongdae desejou, ainda abotoando a camisa social de Baekhyun para cobrir seu próprio tronco, antes de erguer uma joinha e enfeitar seu rosto com um sorriso positivo — Fighting! 

Revirando os olhos, Baekhyun fechou a porta da van assim que Chanyeol também desceu. 

Lado a lado, atravessaram a rua, silenciosos. Baekhyun quase deu um pulo para trás quando sentiu Chanyeol deslizando uma das mãos por seus braços para agarrar seus dedos, entrelaçando-os aos dele. 

— O que você tá fazendo? — Tentando se soltar, resolveu perguntar, cochichando para não soar suspeito. 

一 Seremos um casal. 

Baekhyun riu soprado, procurando por qualquer vestígio de brincadeira no rosto de Chanyeol, que continuou sério. Fechou a expressão, demonstrando a raiva que estava sentindo, seguido de um empurrão em um dos ombros largos para afastá-lo um pouco, sem separar as mãos, assim que pararam no final da fila. 

— Tem como você levar algo à sério pelo menos uma vez na vida? — Baekhyun questionou, ainda com o cenho franzido. 

— Tem alguma ideia melhor? Se tiver, pode falar! — Chanyeol soltou a mão dele, abrindo os braços e cruzando-os em seguida, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. 

— Eu poderia ser seu irmão, seu primo… Tem muitas opções existentes! — cochichou, o puxando para longe das pessoas enfileiradas para que decidissem sem chamar tanta atenção.

一 Meu irmão? Meu primo? 一 Chanyeol riu soprado, como se estivesse ironizando cada uma daquelas palavras. 一 Pra ser meu parente, você teria que, no mínimo, chegar no meu ombro. 

一 Isso foi um insulto? Porque eu recebi como um! 一 Foi a vez de Baekhyun cruzar os braços, só que, diferente de Chanyeol, ele estava mais rígido do que relaxado. 

一 Receba como quiser… 一 Chanyeol quem descruzou os braços primeiro — Aposto que você tá sugerindo isso porque nunca pisou em uma boate gay, mas, se não quiser ficar a noite inteira negando beijos de outros caras ao invés de trabalhando da forma correta, vai ter que aceitar fingir ser meu namorado — completou, voltando-se para a fila, sem esperar que Byun o acompanhasse. 

— Você acha que eu vou chamar a atenção, assim, a esse ponto? — Baekhyun logo o alcançou, murmurando. 

— Se estiver comigo, com certeza — Chanyeol falou, fingindo estar sendo sincero. 

Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem que Baekhyun era o estilo de cara por quem muitos se atrairiam em noitadas como aquelas. Ele agradaria tanto ativos, quanto passivos ou versáteis. Era quase como uma carta de Ás no meio de um baralho. Rara e tentadora. 

Não poderiam correr o risco de acabarem perdendo o foco — sem contar que Chanyeol não queria ver ninguém dando em cima de Baekhyun por motivos que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar, mas isso ele deixaria escondido no fundo de seu âmago. 

— Como se você fosse lá essas coisas, né? — Baekhyun cuspiu as palavras, bufando e voltando-se para a direção em que a fila grande caminhava. 

Chanyeol olhou para trás e, ao verificar que Zhang Yixing estava prestes a passar por eles, puxou seu parceiro pela cintura sem muito cuidado, o abraçando e levando suas mãos em direção a bunda dele. Colocou os dedos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans clara, sentindo a carne macia e quente se adaptar em suas palmas, apesar de não estar apertando. Era tão grande e redondinha que se sentiu imediatamente tentado a pressionar os dedos. 

Sem saber qual reação deveria ter, Baekhyun circulou a cintura de Chanyeol com os braços, se esticando para colocar o queixo no ombro dele, se aproximando de uma das orelhas notáveis: 

— Que merda que você tá fazendo?! — perguntou, sentindo sua voz falhar pelo calor das palmas em seu traseiro. 

— Ele tá passando pela gente… — Chanyeol cochichou de volta, fingindo um sorriso e despejando um beijo breve no pescoço de Baekhyun, que se encolheu pela surpresa — Você é tão cheiroso, amor! — falou alto o suficiente para que fosse ouvido, recebendo o olhar rápido de Yixing, que passou conversando e rindo com outros rapazes. Não mentiu no que disse, tinha mesmo gostado do perfume masculino que desprendia da pele de seu parceiro — Nem acredito que consegui namorar o homem mais cheiroso dessa cidade… — Continuou falando alto, despejando mais alguns beijos na área sensível. 

— Dá pra parar com os beijos? — Baekhyun soprou, claramente afetado e nervoso. — Não precisa de tanto… 

— Você quer ser convincente ou não? — Chanyeol o soltou assim que percebeu que Yixing tinha entrado por outro lado, onde deduziu ser o espaço VIP. 

— Você tem que me avisar quando for fazer isso, caralho! Não pode me pegar desprevenido desse jeito a noite inteira! 

Chanyeol sorriu ladino ao notar que ele estava vermelho. Não é como se não tivesse notado os pelos eriçados contra seus lábios, mas não imaginou que ele fosse ficar tão mexido daquele jeito. 

— Você é tão sensível assim? — perguntou, sem desfazer o sorrisinho. 

— Cala a sua boca... — Baekhyun cruzou os braços, dando um passo para o lado. — Viu pra onde ele foi? — questionou, tentando mudar de assunto, sem coragem o suficiente para encarar Chanyeol. 

— Sim — confirmou. — Deve ter alguma entrada VIP por lá. Ele vai ficar em algum camarote, pelo visto. 

— E como que nós vamos… — Antes que Baekhyun completasse, Chanyeol o puxou pela mão para que saíssem da fila e seguissem para a área que havia citado — Espera! — pediu sem ser atendido, tentando aumentar os passos para acompanhá-lo. — Dá pra você esperar!? — Tentou novamente, mas só pararam quando estavam de frente para a entrada lateral da boate, totalmente vazia se comparada à principal. — Como que você vai… 

— Boa noite! — Chanyeol interrompeu Baekhyun, saudando o segurança. — Eu e o meu noivo queremos saber se essa aqui é a entrada VIP que nos indicaram… 

_Noivo?_ Baekhyun perguntou mentalmente. 

Isso só estava piorando. 

— Vocês têm nome na lista? — o homem alto questionou, mantendo a seriedade. 

— Sim — Chanyeol concordou, fazendo Baekhyun apertar sua mão, tenso. Não era muito bom em reagir a mentiras, por isso que preferiu ficar quieto, mas sentiu seu coração se acelerar conforme acompanhava o que estava acontecendo. O segurança ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, intercalando o olhar entre os dois e a prancheta que segurava — Eu chamo Lee Minjun e ele… 

— Won Junseo — Baekhyun falou, não permitindo que Chanyeol escolhesse seu nome falso porque sabia que não viria nada que o agradasse. — Futuro Lee Junseo… — Fingiu um sorriso, se aproximando para deixar um beijo molhado na bochecha de Chanyeol, que ficou sem reação ao processar o ato, rindo sem graça. 

— Hm… — O segurança balbuciou, virando algumas páginas das listas, em busca dos nomes citados — Os nomes de vocês não estão aqui… Vocês foram convidados por quem? 

— Por Zhang Yixing — Chanyeol não hesitou em responder, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha do homem alto e largo. Ele era tão grande que, perto dele, se sentia uma pequena formiguinha esperando para ser esmagada — Nós somos… vizinhos dele. 

— Vizinhos? — perguntou, um tanto desconfiado — Vou pedir para um colega interno chamá-lo, então. 

A frase final só serviu para deixar Baekhyun ainda mais tenso, apertando os dedos de Chanyeol, em reflexo. Não poderiam correr o risco de serem pegos, ainda mais por não saberem com quem estavam, de fato, lidando, porque Yixing era apenas a ponta do iceberg. 

Suas mãos começaram a suar, molhando a de Chanyeol em conjunto, que franziu a testa ao olhar para seus dedos entrelaçados. Aproveitando a deixa do segurança se afastar para falar no comunicador, Park virou para Baekhyun e disse: 

— Dá pra você se acalmar? 

— Não quando você usou o nome dele pra fazer a gente entrar… — Se controlou para não falar o nome e o sobrenome de Chanyeol, estava nervoso o suficiente para fazer isso caso não tivesse se policiado. — E se der alguma merda? 

— Relaxa, beleza? — pediu. — Não vai dar nada errado, o Yixing não deve nem lembrar quem convidou pra vir pra cá. E vê se seca essa mão. — Soltou as mãos para permitir que ele fizesse o que foi dito, sem fazer questão de esconder a cara de nojo quando secou a própria mão em sua camisa florida. 

— Se der, saiba que você quem vai arcar com as consequências. Nós estamos lidando com um caso grande, estamos à paisana, e você ainda mete uma dessas… — Baekhyun manteve o tom de voz baixo quando notou que o segurança estava se aproximando outra vez. — Ele tá voltando. 

— O Sr. Zhang está vindo aqui, pediu para vocês aguardarem — instruiu, já de volta de seu posto. 

— Ok, obrigado — Chanyeol agradeceu, puxando Baekhyun para um abraço ladino, dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele para indicar que dessem as mãos naquela mesma posição. 

Não demorou muito para que a porta da ala VIP fosse aberta por um outro segurança, que deu espaço para que Zhang Yixing passasse, acompanhado de outros homens, os quais Baekhyun deduziu que fossem seus capangas. Já Chanyeol focou demais nos corpos expostos pelas camisas abertas, cheios de glitter, para raciocinar isso. 

— Bom, vou direto ao ponto… Quem são vocês e como sabem quem eu sou? — Yixing perguntou, evidenciando seu sotaque leve ao falar coreano, já que era chinês. Encostou a porta para abafar o som no mesmo instante. 

— Ah, você não se lembra? — Chanyeol questionou, fingindo indignação. Era um ótimo ator, pelo visto — Nós somos seus vizinhos, moramos no mesmo condomínio que você… Nos encontramos no elevador, certo dia, e você convidou a mim e ao meu noivo pra sua comemoração de… 

— Aniversário — Baekhyun respondeu por Chanyeol, abrindo um sorriso nervoso. Diferente dele, tinha estudado muita coisa sobre Yixing e sabia que aquela era uma data comemorativa para ele — Parabéns, inclusive. 

— Ahhh… — Yixing fingiu se lembrar, ainda parecendo um pouco confuso. — Claro que sim! Desculpem por não lembrar de primeira, às vezes eu ando chapado pelos cantos… Sabem como é, né? A memória fica fraca — apontou para a própria cabeça, sorrindo — Venham, podem entrar — completou, abrindo a porta por si só, dando espaço para que Chanyeol e Baekhyun entrassem primeiro. 

Chanyeol não poupou esforços em virar para o lado e abrir um sorriso convencido para Baekhyun, que se controlou para não revirar os olhos. 

— Ah, a propósito… — Yixing falou, chamando a atenção dos dois policiais. — Como vocês chamam, mesmo? 

— _Minjun e Junseo_ — Baekhyun respondeu, apontando para Chanyeol e para si mesmo, na respectiva ordem. 

— Ok, espero que curtam. Gente da comunidade é sempre bem vinda! — Yixing sorriu outra vez, mas apenas para Baekhyun, o que fez com que tanto ele quanto Chanyeol estranhassem a situação — Ah, e posso só saber onde estão as alianças de vocês? 

— Alian… — Baekhyun murmurou. 

— Nós noivamos recentemente, mas eu escolhi o tamanho errado pro dedo do Junseo e resolvemos não usar até sair a aliança correta — Chanyeol explicou, interrompendo antes que Baekhyun dissesse algo que estragasse todo o disfarce. — Os dedos dele são maiores do que parecem — Ergueu as mãos unidas, sorrindo. 

— Ah sim, essas coisas acontecem com mais frequência do que vocês imaginam — Yixing assentiu, abrindo outro sorriso, só que, desta vez, compreensivo. Baekhyun suspirou, parecendo menos tenso. — Vambora!

Seguiram para dentro ainda de mãos dadas, como se fossem costurados. Já tinham se acostumado com a sensação, e Chanyeol até reparou em como os dedos esguios de Baekhyun se encaixavam nas entradas dos seus com facilidade. Era estranhamente bom — o que também preferiu reprimir internamente. 

A música alta invadiu seus ouvidos, assim como as luzes coloridas, e Baekhyun ficou agoniado pelo tanto de gente que tinha na pista principal. Deu graças aos céus quando percebeu que Yixing estava os conduzindo por uma escada preta, para que subissem ao camarote que ele havia alugado. Lá estava mais vazio, apenas com algumas pessoas circulando entre o bar exclusivo para pegar alguns drinks, algumas se agarrando pelos cantos e outras sentadas em alguns sofás vermelhos, jogando conversa fora. 

— Podem ficar à vontade, tem _open bar_ a noite inteira — Yixing falou alto para que ouvissem, apontando para o bar e, em seguida, para um dos assentos. Chanyeol sorriu, dando espaço para que Baekhyun sentasse primeiro — Vou dar uma olhada nos meus outros convidados. Curtam bastante! — disse, acariciando o ombro de Baekhyun, que forçou outro sorriso e se encolheu para o lado de Park, que o recebeu com a mão grande em sua cintura. 

— Pode deixar! — Chanyeol respondeu pelos dois. — Valeu pelo convite. 

Yixing assentiu, ainda sorrindo e se afastando para um outro grupo de homens, como havia dito que faria. 

De onde estavam, conseguiam ver pelas hastes pretas das grades o que acontecia na pista. A música eletrônica, que parecia incômoda e barulhenta aos ouvidos de Baekhyun, parecia ser motivo o suficiente para que todas aquelas pessoas estivessem dançando umas com as outras como se fossem todas conhecidas. Se esfregando, para ser mais exato, e aquilo foi um choque grande. 

De fato, Chanyeol estava certo quando disse que ele nunca tinha ido a uma boate LGBTQIA +, então tudo aquilo era novo até demais aos seus olhos. 

— Quer alguma bebida? — Baekhyun se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol tão próxima de seu ouvido. 

— Não sei se você lembra, mas nós estamos trabalhando — Baekhyun interviu — Não podemos beber. 

— Não sei se você lembra, mas nós ainda estamos disfarçados e ele com certeza vai estranhar se só ficarmos aqui, sentados, observando as ações dele de longe — Chanyeol levantou, se abaixando para se aproximar outra vez do ouvido de Baekhyun — Essa é a graça de trabalhar disfarçado. Deixa de ser um pé no saco pelo menos uma vez, _mozinho_. 

Com a boca entreaberta por ter sido pego desprevinido pelo apelido, Baekhyun empurrou Chanyeol. 

— Nunca mais me chame assim — disse, entredentes, ao puxá-lo pela gola da camisa, para que se abaixasse outra vez — E vê se só traz bebidas fracas. Nada de coisa forte. 

Chanyeol se ergueu com um sorriso ladino assim que foi empurrado por Baekhyun. Não quebraram contato visual até que decidisse começar a andar ao bar, balbuciando um _“mozinho”_ apenas para irritar Byun antes de se voltar para o barman que o aguardava. 

Fingiu não se abalar com nenhuma das coisas que estavam acontecendo naquela noite. Com os abraços inesperados, com os beijos no pescoço, com as mãos na bunda… Mas tudo isso, em conjunto com aquele apelido, era demais para sua sanidade. Odiava ter que lidar com aquela sensação de adrenalina que Chanyeol lhe fornecia — e isso só cresceu nos últimos meses que trabalharam juntos, por mais que tentasse negar para si mesmo. 

Se virou para observá-lo de costas, apoiado no balcão do bar. Percebeu o quanto ele chamava atenção de muita gente, e voltou a pensar naquela informação que Jongdae soltou na van. Ele realmente se envolvia com outros homens. E que droga! Até então, a única coisa que Baekhyun tinha para se agarrar era o fato de pensar que Chanyeol era hétero, e agora nem mesmo isso tinha mais! 

Bufou, irritado consigo mesmo, voltando-se para frente. De canto de olho, viu que Yixing estava o analisando. Se viu ainda mais tenso por ser observado enquanto ele conversava com um dos homens que estavam o acompanhando. Não parecia uma conversa séria, até pelos sorrisos que Zhang estava esboçando, mas todos pareciam direcionados para Baekhyun, e não para o papo em questão. E ele só teve certeza do que estava acontecendo quando o viu morder o canudo da bebida que tinha em mãos, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior sem tirá-lo da boca. 

— Meu Deus — murmurou para si mesmo, engolindo seco para tentar lidar com isso. 

Yixing era um homem pelo o qual teria se interessado, isso, claro, se tivesse o conhecido em outras circunstâncias. Mas nem era esse fator que estava o incomodando, e sim o fato de ser noivo de Chanyeol e estar sendo cantado à distância, daquela maneira. Era um casamento falso? Sim, e sabia que não deveria se sentir mal por ter um rapaz bonito como aquele lhe lançando sorrisos, só que havia alguma coisa inexplicável que o fazia se sentir incomodado o suficiente para franzir a testa, balançar a cabeça negativamente e virar para frente de uma vez por todas. 

Torceu para que Chanyeol voltasse logo, e como se o próprio tivesse ouvido seus pedidos, lá estava ele, de frente para Baekhyun outra vez, com dois drinks em taças fundas nas mãos grandes. 

— Toma, _mozinho_ — disse propositalmente, esticando uma das bebidas na direção de Baekhyun, que aceitou só porque era de morango. Jamais negaria nada que envolvesse morangos — Que foi? Viu alguma coisa? — Chanyeol perguntou, voltando a ocupar o seu lado. 

— O Yixing tá me olhando de um jeito… estranho — Baekhyun desabafou, levando o canudo para os lábios para sugar o líquido, fazendo uma breve careta ao sentir o amargor do álcool. — Eu pedi uma bebida fraca!

— Estranho como? — questionou, olhando para Yixing por cima do ombro antes de se voltar para Baekhyun, que ainda mantinha uma careta no rosto — E essa era a mais leve que eles tinham disponível, deixa de ser mole! 

— Como se tivesse… sei lá… dando em cima de mim — respondeu. — E mole é você, caralho! 

Chanyeol franziu a testa no mesmo instante, apertando a taça que estava em suas mãos. 

— Ele tá dando em cima de você, mesmo sabendo que nós estamos noivos? — perguntou, parecendo genuinamente bravo. 

— Pois é… — Baekhyun demorou para perceber o incômodo que Chanyeol estava transpirando — Por que você tá tão incomodado assim se o casamento não é real? 

— Porque… — Chanyeol umedeceu os lábios, parecendo se dar conta do que estava fazendo — Porque eu não consigo acreditar que alguém consiga dar em cima de você, sendo que eu sou claramente o mais bonito do noivado — mentiu, tentando esconder que tinha pensado, mesmo que por alguns instantes, que Baekhyun e ele estavam fazendo parte de algo real. 

— Até isso é uma competição pra você? — Baekhyun perguntou, desacreditado. 

— Sim…? — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. 

Com a mudança de música, Baekhyun bufou, tirando o foco da breve discussão. 

— Madonna? Sério? Mais estereótipo gay que isso, só se tocasse Lady Gaga junto — E, como se o DJ da noite ouvisse suas reclamações, uma música da Lady Gaga começou a tocar em conjunto, em um _mashup_. — Ahhhh!!! Eu tô odiando esse lugar! 

Chanyeol riu da irritação dele, se divertindo com a cena. Mas, antes que ele soltasse algo para caçoar da situação, Baekhyun mudou a expressão e percebeu que Yixing estava caminhando na direção deles. 

— Ele tá vindo aqui — não precisava nem daquela constatação baixa para saber. — O que a gente faz? 

Em um movimento rápido, pegou o morango que estava encaixado na borda do copo de Baekhyun e ergueu até a boca dele, passando a pontinha pelos lábios delineados. Só se deu conta de que aquela decisão não foi muito boa quando notou que eles ficaram ainda mais convidativos aos seus olhos. 

— Morde — ordenou, fazendo Baekhyun ceder e abrir a boca para morder um pedaço da fruta suculenta. 

— E aí, casal! — Yixing os abordou. — Que cena romântica! — esticou os lábios e abriu os braços assim que viu Chanyeol comer o restante do morango. — Tudo certo? Precisam de mais alguma coisa? 

— Não… — Baekhyun respondeu. 

— Por enquanto, estamos tranquilos — Chanyeol respondeu por cima, sabendo que Baekhyun não levava muito jeito em lidar com pessoas. 

— Qualquer coisa, é só me chamarem! — assim que concluiu a frase, a tela do celular, que segurava em conjunto com o copo na mesma mão, começou a brilhar, anunciando uma ligação. — Tenho que descer rapidinho, mas continuem com a diversão por mim! 

— Claro! — Chanyeol respondeu, fingindo acompanhar a risada breve de Yixing e o observando se distanciar. — O que será que era naquela ligação? Ele pareceu tenso, de repente… 

— Não sei, mas acho que era alguém importante — Baekhyun respondeu. 

— Será que era o comprador das identidades? — Chanyeol questionou, mantendo a proximidade de seus rostos para não precisarem falar tão alto. 

— A fonte do capitão disse que a entrega do computador não seria hoje, e sim na semana que vem — Baekhyun constatou. — Então, acho que não.

— Você acha que todas as informações estão certas? — Chanyeol perguntou, com um tom de ironia — Podem ter dito isso só para nos atrair até aqui só para nos distrair com a ideia de que por ser um local barulhento e cheio de gente, é totalmente improvável de se fazer esse tipo de negócio e… Bum! Eles fazem a troca do computador pelo dinheiro, enquanto nós estamos aqui acreditando que vai acontecer na semana que vem. 

— O que custa acreditar no que o capitão informou, hein? — Baekhyun questionou. — Para de ficar querendo agir por conta própria, nós nem armados estamos pra conseguir se defender de alguma forma, muito menos com nossos distintivos pra efetuar uma prisão. Ficou tudo na van, lembra? Ou você tem a memória afetada, igual o Yixing? 

— Nós ainda temos o Jongdae e a Sooyoung do lado de fora — Chanyeol não deu ouvidos, pegando seu celular para passar uma mensagem rápida para o celular do Kim, mas antes que fizesse isso, percebeu que Yixing estava subindo as escadas novamente, acompanhado de um homem suspeito — Eu acho que é o nosso cara — balbuciou apenas para que Baekhyun entendesse, voltando uma das mãos para tocar os cabelos macios da nuca dele, descendo e subindo o polegar devagar, como se estivesse deixando um carinho no pescoço. — Fico impressionado! Por que eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você? — disfarçou assim que os dois passaram por eles, seguindo para o outro lado do camarote. 

— Pois é… Me pergunto a mesma coisa — Baekhyun respondeu, recebendo um puxão leve nos cabelos curtos — Ai! Por que você fez isso?! 

— Pra você prestar atenção em onde eles estão indo — Chanyeol justificou — Se bem que, não posso te culpar por perder o foco. Eu sou atraente demais de perto. 

— Cala a porra da tua boca um minuto que seja, por favor — Baekhyun retrucou, voltando a olhar por cima dos ombros largos de Chanyeol, que mais parecia uma muralha a sua frente, o cobrindo quase que por completo — Eles foram pros fundos — constatou. 

— Vamos até lá — Chanyeol nem sugeriu, já tentou levantar, sendo impedido pelas mãos de Baekhyun, que pararam em seu antebraço descoberto. 

— Tá louco?! — Baekhyun quase gritou, pigarreando em seguida para disfarçar — Nós estamos desarmados! 

— Só vamos, ok? — Chanyeol levantou — Se tá tão preocupado assim em levar um tiro, pode ficar atrás de mim. 

— Eu não tô preocupado com a gente — Baekhyun também levantou —, e sim com esse tanto de gente que tem aqui. Não podemos agir com esse impulso todo. 

— Então fique aí — Dando de ombros, Chanyeol começou a marchar na mesma direção que Yixing e aquele homem percorreram. 

Baekhyun grunhiu disfarçadamente, irritado. Soltou os ombros e seguiu atrás dele, sabendo que teria que impedi-lo de tomar alguma atitude impensada como tinha feito praticamente a noite inteira. Odiava ter certeza da capacidade de Chanyeol de se meter em enrascadas, e agora estava caminhando em direção à uma delas, logo atrás dele. 

Só podia ser efeito daquele drink! Não havia outra explicação clara para o que estava fazendo naquele exato momento. 

Antes de atravessar a porta de vidro escuro, Baekhyun pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem rápida para o número de Jongdae, que tinha salvo apenas naquele celular do trabalho, e a empurrou, pegando no pulso de Chanyeol para impedi-lo de seguir pelo corredor abafado. Aquilo parecia uma entrada para os fundos, onde ficavam os materiais de apoio, tanto de som quanto de palco, e até que estava organizado, dando assim espaço para que eles se locomovessem com facilidade. 

— Vamos sair daqui — Baekhyun cochichou. 

— Shhh, eu quero ouvir a conversa deles — Chanyeol também cochichou, agora virado de frente para Baekhyun, que estava contra a parede. Foi um pouco para o lado, vendo através da pequena fresta da porta, que eles estavam conversando em mandarim enquanto apertavam as mãos. Pareciam estar finalizando. 

— Você tá conseguindo ouvir alguma coisa? — Baekhyun perguntou soprado. 

— Sim, só não consigo entender… — antes que completasse, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. — Eles estão vindo pra cá! 

— E o que a gente vai fazer, Chanyeol?! Meu Deus... — mesmo cochichando, Baekhyun deixou claro o quanto estava irritado pela ideia idiota de seu parceiro. 

— Se nós sairmos correndo, vai ser muito suspeito — constatou, arrastando Baekhyun pela parede para que ficassem um pouco mais distantes da porta em que os dois suspeitos estavam. 

— _Sim, é bem provável que já tenham localizado tudo…_ — era a voz de Yixing, cada vez mais próxima da porta, estava usando o dialeto coreano agora — _Mas vou controlar a situação, pode ter certeza._

— Ai, meu Deus! Ele tá vindo! Ele tá vindo! O que nós vamos fazer? — Baekhyun perguntou outra vez, começando a sentir seu coração subir por sua garganta. — Chanyeol…! — O apertou na cintura com uma das mãos, recebendo um olhar que não conseguiu decifrar. 

Não sabia o que ele tinha em mente, mas chegou a suspeitar quando o viu abaixar um pouco o pescoço para ficar com o rosto na altura do seu. Seu coração disparou ainda mais quando o viu umedecer os lábios cheios e rosados. 

— Só disfarça e finge que tá gostando — pediu antes de tomar a iniciativa e juntar as bocas, apertando a nuca de Baekhyun com ambas as mãos para não permitir que ele se afastasse subitamente. 

Surpreso pelo o que tinha acontecido, Baekhyun não conseguiu manter a calma inicialmente, dando alguns tapinhas no peitoral de Chanyeol, que se aproximou ainda mais para pressioná-lo contra a parede. Aos poucos, começou a ceder, sentindo o gosto de álcool misturado com abacaxi, graças à bebida que ele havia consumido recentemente, se misturar com o gosto do morango que ainda dominava seu paladar. 

Chanyeol não pensou que aconteceria isso, então se surpreendeu quando percebeu que Baekhyun deu passagem para que sua língua se encontrasse com a dele. Achou que seria um beijo sem graça, sem qualquer conexão ou interação intensa, mas se enganou. Bastante, se fosse sincero. Também acabou se deixando levar, sentindo a maciez dos lábios bonitos que Byun ostentava, percebendo como o gosto do morango casava muito com aquela boca que sempre desejou secretamente. 

Desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, parando somente quando chegou nas coxas, subindo-o para que ele se entrelaçasse em seu quadril. Baekhyun subiu suas mãos para os ombros largos de Chanyeol, que serviram de apoio para que se mantivesse ali mesmo quando subiu as mãos para os cabelos negros dele, fincando seus dedos finos entre os fios para puxá-los. 

Seus troncos e suas pélvis estavam completamente grudados graças a parede que estava atrás das costas de Byun, o que motivou Chanyeol a deixar uma mordida forte no lábio inferior do mais baixo, como protesto ao puxão que levou em seu couro cabeludo. Baekhyun não deixou que ele se desgrudasse, dando uma mordida em troca e gostando até mais da sensação de ter o lábio cheinho de Chanyeol entre seus dentes. 

E voltaram a se beijar violentamente outra vez, permitindo que suas respirações quentes se misturassem. A pele de Baekhyun se arrepiou ao sentir Chanyeol sair bruscamente de sua boca e começar a descer beijos molhados por sua bochecha, mandíbula e pescoço, respectivamente. Tinha certeza que ficaria totalmente vermelho em cada uma daquelas áreas, mas a última coisa que conseguiu foi protestar ao perceber que ele estava mexendo o quadril contra o seu. 

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Baekhyun imaginou que deixaria um homem excitado apenas com um beijo, assim como nunca cogitou a possibilidade de também acabar se excitando. Mas lá estavam os dois, quase duros apenas com aquele selar que deveria ser falso, mas fugiu completamente dos trilhos. 

Chanyeol apertou a bunda de Baekhyun enquanto mordiscava o pescoço dele, afastando a gola da blusa com o próprio rosto para sentir mais do cheiro gostoso dele. Baekhyun aproveitou o contato de olhos fechados, descontando nos cabelos — agora desgrenhados — de Chanyeol, sentindo a barba por fazer o arrepiar ainda mais. 

E já era de se esperar que estivessem perdidos demais entre o que partilhavam para perceber que Yixing e o homem do qual suspeitavam ser o comprador estavam os observando por alguns segundos, estagnados. Sem saber qual reação tomar, o homem pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambos, que só então sentiram o balde d’água carregado de realidade os atingir. 

— O que eles estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou, em mandarim. 

Yixing cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, vendo Baekhyun se soltar de Chanyeol e voltar a colocar os pés no chão, o empurrando de leve para que se afastasse um pouco. 

— Ele perguntou o que vocês tão fazendo aqui — Yixing traduziu. — E eu também quero saber. 

Sentiu seu rosto ferver, sem saber se ainda era pela excitação quente que corria por suas veias, ou se era de vergonha, não por ter sido flagrado, e sim por ter feito aquelas coisas justamente com Park Chanyeol. 

Respirando fundo, Chanyeol jogou seus cabelos — antes penteados para trás em um topete — para trás, sorrindo. 

— Desculpa pela inconveniência, Yixing — Chanyeol iniciou —, nós só estávamos procurando um lugar pra… 

— Transar — Baekhyun completou, abrindo um sorriso sem graça. 

— Isso! — Chanyeol apontou com o indicador para Byun, concordando com o que ele havia dito — Transar! Sexo, sabe? — pigarreou, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar só de pensar em realmente transar com Baekhyun. Não de desconforto, mas sim de desejo. Aquilo foi estranhamente bom — Nós noivamos faz pouco tempo e… 

— Entendo, começo de casamento é assim mesmo — Yixing assentiu, colocando a mão no ombro do homem que apenas os observava, ainda parecendo horrorizado com o que tinha visto. Traduziu rapidamente, explicando o que tinha acontecido antes de dar abertura para que ele passasse e fosse em direção à porta — Mas, de qualquer forma, vocês não podem ficar aqui, é uma área restrita. Podem ir, sei lá, pra uma cabine de banheiro, ou pra um motel. 

— Sim, claro! Um motel é uma opção… boa! — Baekhyun ajeitou sua camiseta, puxando a gola para cobrir as marcas vermelhas que Park deixou ali, sabendo que muitas partes de seu corpo provavelmente estavam do mesmo jeito, incluindo suas coxas e sua bunda. 

Empurrou Chanyeol pelo peitoral para seguir para a porta, também. 

— Nos desculpe por isso — Chanyeol pediu outra vez, seguindo ao lado de Yixing pela porta. — Acho que a bebida colaborou pra que acontecesse essa loucura toda. 

— Eu sei que sim, Minjun — Yixing falou, dando espaço para que ele passasse pela porta, mas o segurou pelo pulso antes que saísse por completo — Vocês chegaram a ouvir alguma coisa? 

— Não… — Chanyeol respondeu, tentando parecer convincente. — Chegamos e já começamos com aquela… — engoliu seco. — pegação toda. 

— Entendi — Yixing sorriu, malicioso — Vocês são bons nisso, hein? Tenho que admitir que consegui sentir a química só pelo pouco que assisti — Chanyeol engoliu seco outra vez, abrindo um sorriso forçado. 

— É, nós somos — disse, levando a mão para a nuca, sem jeito. 

— O noivado vai dar certo, pelo visto — Yixing continuou falando após saírem, encostando a porta de vidro fumê — Fico triste, porque eu achei o seu noivo um gostoso, mas entendo que você chegou antes, e que sorte de ter chegado antes! 

Chanyeol fechou a expressão, balançando a cabeça em um gesto positivo, mordendo o lábio inferior ainda dolorido. Apesar da distância, conseguia ver Baekhyun sentado no sofá, no mesmo lugar onde estavam. O admirou por alguns instantes, vendo que ele tinha pegado uma outra bebida e estava tomando com uma velocidade totalmente oposta a do primeiro drink. 

Yixing estava certo, ele era muito gostoso. Aquelas coxas grossas que tomavam todo o tecido da calça, sem deixar de ocupar nada além das barras um pouco mais largas, a cintura fina, o peitoral grande e as costas largas. E tudo isso em conjunto com o rosto mais bonito que Chanyeol já chegou a botar os olhos… Baekhyun era a maior demonstração de inferno vagando pela Terra, e tudo isso porque a sua personalidade certinha e ao mesmo tempo explosiva era tudo o que Chanyeol mais odiava, na pessoa que mais achou atraente em todos os seus anos de vida. Era como se estivesse diante de seu próprio karma, se é que isso existisse realmente. 

Bom, às vezes Baekhyun o fazia ter certeza da existência. 

— É, ele é lindo — admitiu, fazendo Yixing se esticar para abraçá-lo pelos ombros. 

— Tu tá muito amarradão, hein?! — zombou, dando dois tapinhas breves no peitoral de Chanyeol — Conheço gente apaixonada de longe! — Ouvir aquilo foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol ficasse muito desconfortável com seus conflitos internos, chegando até a se desligar por alguns instantes enquanto mantinha os olhos ainda presos em Baekhyun. Isso só não durou o suficiente porque, ao vê-lo erguer os olhos na mesma direção que os seus, percebeu que ele estava tão desconfortável quanto, ao ponto de virar os olhos rapidamente para qualquer outro canto. — Bom, eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer. Resumindo, tenho que arrumar uma foda pra hoje a noite. Sorte a sua que você já tem umazinha garantida, não é? — Se soltou de Chanyeol, ainda sorrindo de maneira maliciosa antes de dar as costas — E, ah, podem deixar o convite do casamento na minha caixa de correio, vou ficar feliz em ir. 

— Claro… — Chanyeol respondeu baixo demais para um ambiente barulhento como aquela balada, mas Zhang entendeu e se distanciou depois de deixar mais dois tapinhas no ombro do mais alto — Claro… — Chanyeol repetiu, tomando coragem para se aproximar de Baekhyun, que continuava sem olhá-lo. 

Passou no bar antes para pegar outra bebida de abacaxi, dando alguns goles antes de caminhar em direção ao sofá mais próximo da escada. 

— E aí — respirou fundo, sentando do lado de Baekhyun, que umedeceu os lábios e ficou com a postura tensa, mantendo o rosto virado para a pista lotada — Você conseguiu fingir bem — continuou, sem saber o que dizer. 

— Você também — Baekhyun respondeu — Até demais. 

— O que eu posso dizer? — Chanyeol ergueu os ombros, soltando-os — Sou ótimo em trabalhar disfarçado. 

— Sim, nós estamos trabalhando… — Baekhyun virou para ele, mantendo o contato visual por alguns instantes antes de voltar para a pista outra vez — Foi só trabalho, não é? 

— Só trabalho — Chanyeol assentiu, olhando para a pista, também — Falando nisso, você reparou se aquele homem saiu com alguma maleta, ou algo do tipo? — perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. 

— Ele saiu sem nada, assim como entrou — Baekhyun respondeu. — Tu tem noção de que fez a gente correr risco de vida por absolutamente nada, Chanyeol? 

— Podemos deixar essa briga pra outra hora? — pediu, se apoiando no encosto do sofá. — Nós estamos bem, não estamos? Vivos até mais do que estávamos antes — brincou, recebendo um gelo jogado em seu tronco, sentindo-o escorrer para suas pernas. 

— Cala a porra da boca, por favor! — Baekhyun fingiu implorar — Isso nunca vai poder sair daqui, entendeu? 

— Relaxa, também não quero que ninguém saiba do que rolou. 

— Ótimo. 

— Muito ótimo. 

— Fim de papo. 

— Tô quietinho — Chanyeol falou, pegando o gelo que foi arremessado para colocar de volta no copo de Baekhyun. 

— Nunca mais vai rolar nada daquilo — Baekhyun gesticulou com as mãos para deixar claro que estava certo do que estava dizendo, tentando convencer mais a si próprio do que ele. 

— Nunca mais — Chanyeol repetiu, também tentando enfiar em sua cabeça o pedido de seu parceiro para que seu corpo entendesse e parasse de ficar tão tenso. 

— Pra sua informação, eu não gosto de me relacionar com policiais — Baekhyun falou, colocando o copo vazio, que antes estava em suas mãos, no chão, próximo de seus pés — Como aquilo era só trabalho, espero que você não confunda as coisas! 

— Não vou confundir, pode ficar tranquilo — Chanyeol falou, dando o último gole em sua bebida para engolir o que tinha sido dito. — A não ser que você confunda… 

— Eu sei separar trabalho de vida pessoal, Park — Baekhyun respondeu, soltando um riso irônico, que, na verdade, serviu apenas para maquiar sua incerteza — Já você, parece que não sabe a diferença de um pro outro. — antes que Chanyeol retrucasse, Baekhyun prosseguiu — Como sou o mais responsável de nós dois, mandei uma mensagem pro Jongdae, pra que ele e a Sooyoung ficassem ligados em um homem de terno, um tanto suspeito, para que anotassem a placa do carro dele e tirassem fotos que pudessem servir para algum reconhecimento — Chanyeol ficou impressionado com a capacidade de Baekhyun em pensar tão rápido, mesmo depois de toda a distração que tiveram — Nós podemos ir embora, agora? Só quero a minha casa, meus pés estão me matando. 

— Posso te carregar no colo de novo, se quiser, mozinho — Chanyeol provocou, recebendo um olhar mortal e retribuindo aquilo com um sorrisinho. 

— Me faz um favor e vai se foder, vai? — Baekhyun rebateu, levantando de uma vez só — Diz pro Yixing que nós brigamos, se quiser continuar aqui. Eu tô caindo fora — completou, seguindo para as escadas sem nem esperar por uma resposta ou confirmação. 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e soltou o ar que estava segurando em seus pulmões, descendo os ombros por completo antes de levantar também, dando um aceno à distância para Yixing — que estava apoiado no balcão do bar com outro rapaz — antes de descer as escadas, vendo Baekhyun um pouco mais à frente. Seguiu pelo rastro dele, caminhando pela lateral da boate antes de voltar para a parte principal, já mais vazia do que quando chegaram. 

Baekhyun atravessou a rua com os braços cruzados e andou o pouco que tinha de distância para onde a van estava estacionada. Abriu a porta depois de bater no vidro de Sooyoung para avisar, e antes que fechasse novamente, reconheceu os dedos grossos e longos que o impediram de completar o ato. 

Revirou os olhos ao ver Chanyeol abrir e também entrar, sentando-se ao seu lado. 

— E aí, como foi lá dentro? — Jongdae perguntou, virando-se para os dois com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Nós… — Chanyeol iniciou. 

— Foi normal — Baekhyun o impediu de prosseguir. — Como sempre. Não aconteceu nada de diferente — engoliu seco ao ver a expressão de Jongdae ficar duvidosa. — Vocês fizeram o que eu mandei? 

— Sim — Sooyoung respondeu — Tiramos foto da placa do carro e do cara. Já mandei pro fotógrafo forense da delegacia, ele vai melhorar as imagens pra gente conseguir procurar nos registros do país inteiro pra ver se ele já tem alguma passagem pela polícia. Mais alguma coisa, chato? 

— Não — Baekhyun respondeu firme, se encolhendo no banco com os braços cruzados — Só vamos embora, fazendo o favor. 

— Beleza — disse ela, voltando-se para frente para dar partida na van. 

Com o automóvel já em movimento, Jongdae os observava pelo retrovisor, notando como o silêncio parecia incômodo por algum motivo, e que eles estavam ainda mais distanciados do que quando chegaram. Estava curioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de Baekhyun o suficiente para escolher ficar quieto e se conter. 

— Ah… — se virou para trás — A minha camiseta… 

— Eu vou levar pra casa, lavar e amanhã eu te entrego — Baekhyun respondeu antes que ele concluísse o que ia dizer. 

— Certo — se voltou para frente outra vez, batendo os dedos nas próprias coxas. 

Olhou pela janela, sentindo sua língua coçar dentro da boca. Talvez se arrependesse, só que não conseguiria se controlar. Precisava perguntar. 

— Vocês têm certeza de que não aconteceu nada lá dentro, mesmo? — perguntou outra vez, fingindo que estava tentando se certificar de que estava tudo certo. 

— Cala a boca, Jongdae! — ambos disseram em uníssono, fazendo Sooyoung rir soprado. 

— Certo! Certo! — ergueu as mãos em rendição. — Tô calado! Não tá mais aqui quem perguntou! — voltou a atenção para a janela. — Eu hein… — murmurou. 

Atrás da van, tanto Chanyeol quanto Baekhyun se sentiam apertados demais pela tensão que estava no meio daquele banco. Se espiavam algumas vezes, de canto de olho, tomando cuidado para não serem notados um pelo outro. 

Só queriam acabar com toda aquela sensação incômoda de uma vez por todas, o que era difícil quando a própria imaginação fazia questão de reviver cada um dos toques, apertos e beijos que trocaram naquela área restrita. 

Torceram para que nada passasse de apenas trabalho, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que já tinham ultrapassado a linha do contato profissional há muito mais tempo do que gostariam de admitir. 

  


  


Baekhyun nem conseguia raciocinar direito quando botou os pés em sua casa. Correu para tomar um banho, buscando maneiras de negar a vontade que estava sentindo de ficar com o cheiro de Chanyeol, que ficou impregnado na camiseta que Jongdae havia emprestado. 

Se permitiu girar o registro para deixar a água fria, como se aquilo fosse uma maneira de se punir pelas coisas que estava sentindo no instante que se despiu no banheiro. Tudo para não ficar confortável ao ponto de pensar em Chanyeol um segundo sequer. 

Assim que saiu do banho, foi correndo colocar a camiseta na máquina de lavar, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de tirar a própria toalha da cintura. Mas, antes de colocá-la dentro, aproximou um pouco de seu rosto, cedendo ao seu desejo de sentir, nem que fosse só o cheiro dele. Abriu os olhos e engoliu seco, percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer, e se odiou ainda mais após aquela atitude — se é que isso fosse possível. 

Subiu para seu quarto, vestiu apenas uma cueca, se enrolou em um roupão e se jogou na própria cama, apagando tudo e enfiando o rosto no travesseiro para ver se conseguia apagar em conjunto. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. 

— Droga… — resmungou ao perceber que não iria conseguir dormir com a barulheira que acontecia dentro de sua cabeça. — Que raiva! Por que ele tinha que ter feito isso?!

Estava tudo uma zona. 

Tudo! 

Se sentia como a mesa de Chanyeol — talvez até pior, se fosse sincero, e se tinha uma coisa que Baekhyun odiava, com certeza era bagunça. Não sabia nem por onde começar a arrumar aquela, porém, e isso era torturante. 

Virou-se de barriga para cima, fitando o teto. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando o pensamento de ter Chanyeol ali, consigo, dividindo aquele mesmo colchão, invadiu sua mente. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguiria sentir o toque firme dele, as mãos ásperas que passeavam por seu corpo, os beijos agressivos e aparentemente cheios de desejo… Na verdade, Baekhyun queria acreditar que não tinha desejado sozinho. Que não tinha sido o único a experienciar cada uma daquelas sensações. Queria mesmo que tivesse sido algo partilhado. 

E foi acreditando nisso que decidiu descer suas próprias mãos por seu torso exposto, passando os dedos pelas laterais ainda doloridas pelos apertos daquelas mãos grandes. Se arrepiou ao ter a sensação de tê-las ali, em sua pele.

Demorou alguns segundos para tomar coragem de colocar os dedos por dentro do elástico da cueca, sentindo sua ereção, aos poucos, começar a crescer ainda mais contra sua palma. Fechou os olhos fortemente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao erguer seu pau e começar uma masturbação lenta e apertada pelo tecido da roupa íntima. Apertou os dentes ainda mais contra a carne de sua boca, lembrando de como Chanyeol o mordeu. 

Dobrou os joelhos para melhorar a posição, intensificando ainda mais o movimento das mãos. Conseguiu sentir o corpo grande dele contra o seu, o prensando contra aquela parede, enquanto o marcava por completo com apertões nas coxas e mordidas no pescoço. 

Não abriu os olhos nem mesmo quando a sensação do orgasmo começou a aparecer. Sentiu seu pau pulsar, junto com suas bolas, e não tardou para as primeiras jatadas de porra sujarem seus dedos esguios. Gozou chamando por Chanyeol, da forma mais vergonhosa possível para alguém que acreditava odiar. 

Nem conseguiu pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte, só limpou os dedos no roupão e aproveitou da letargia momentânea para virar para o lado, ainda ofegante, e ceder ao cansaço. 

De qualquer forma, não pretendia olhar para a cara dele mesmo, aquele momento solitário só seria mais uma motivação para que o evitasse. 

Evitar Chanyeol — ou pelo menos fingir que estava o evitando — era o que Baekhyun sabia fazer de melhor. 

E, bom, ele também não precisava saber que, do outro lado da cidade, Chanyeol estava chamando por seu nome, em meio ao melhor orgasmo que já teve em todos os seus poucos anos de vida, pensando em todas as coisas que teria feito com Baekhyun se não se odiassem tanto. 

Resolveu dormir quando se deparou com o pensamento de que, talvez, não o odiasse mais tanto assim. Não queria lidar com nada daquilo por enquanto, por isso que fechou os olhos e torceu para que essa ideia sumisse no dia seguinte. 

  


  


Ao pisarem no departamento, já foi lhes dada a ordem de que se instalassem no mesmo condomínio de Yixing. Chanyeol nem conseguiu explicar a Junmyeon a mentira que havia criado, apenas aceitou as chaves que foram entregues, junto de alguns aparelhos que tanto ele quanto Baekhyun usariam nas próximas semanas. As escutas e as câmeras espalhadas pelo apartamento seriam coordenadas por Sooyoung e Jongdae, que estariam no apartamento da frente o tempo inteiro, de tocaia. 

A troca do computador pela mala de dinheiro seria feita na quarta-feira, porque, de acordo com a fonte de Junmyeon, o suspeito — o qual identificaram ser Guo Chang, ou, em coreano Song Seungheon — e descobriram que Yixing já trabalhava para ele há um bom tempo, mas que esse homem não tinha passagem alguma pela polícia, diferente do próprio Zhang, que tinha duas na conta. Mas, como conseguiram contactar algumas fontes, descobriram que ele era mesmo o cabeça por trás de todo o esquema de falsificação de identidades. 

Se prepararam durante segunda-feira e terça-feira, bolando um plano para que tudo fosse o mais natural possível. Baekhyun e Chanyeol se instalaram no apartamento ao lado do de Yixing na manhã de quarta-feira, e assim que Chanyeol foi instruído por Jongdae através de uma escuta que Zhang já estava acordado, e tinha feito uma rotina bem cotidiana. Levou o lixo, fez seu café da manhã, acariciou seu gato… Tudo parecia dentro dos conformes, até que chegou o horário marcado. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se prepararam para descer junto com Yixing no mesmo elevador, saindo como se estivessem indo para um lugar informal. Mentiram que estavam indo para o mercado comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando quando foram perguntados, e Chanyeol segurou a porta do elevador para que Yixing passasse quando chegaram ao subsolo, enquanto Baekhyun instalava uma pequena escuta na mochila que ele carregava nas costas, ainda que a pasta com o notebook que tanto caçavam estivesse nas mãos. 

Chanyeol fingiu estar indo em direção a lavanderia compartilhada, enquanto Baekhyun ficou parado de frente para um carro qualquer, fingindo estar esperando seu noivo, apenas assistindo Yixing sair com seu carro amarelo, longe de ser discreto, o que seria uma mão na roda na situação que se encontravam. 

Acenou quando ele buzinou e voltou a mão erguida para a orelha imediatamente, informando para a escuta: 

— Ele já saiu. 

— _Beleza, estamos rastreando ele_ — Jongdae respondeu — _Venham pra van._

Baekhyun acenou para Chanyeol e ambos correram para a van, que estava estacionada em um ponto distante da vaga de Yixing. Saíram rapidamente de lá e percorreram o caminho feito por Zhang, apenas para terem certeza de que ele ia mesmo encontrar Song Seungheon no Rio Han — o que, para a sorte deles, foi o que realmente aconteceu. 

Observaram quando Yixing pegou uma mala apoiada em um banco, substituindo-a pela pasta, e já estavam prontos para dar voz de prisão quando perceberam que ele estava fugindo. 

Chanyeol bufou, dizendo: 

— Faz assim, vocês seguem o Yixing e prendem ele, enquanto o Baekhyun e eu pegamos o Seungheon. 

— Nem cogitou me selecionar pra ir contigo? — Jongdae perguntou, parecendo tristonho. 

— Combinado! — Sooyoung respondeu, cortando-o — Agora desçam logo! Não é hora pra drama, Jongdae. 

Baekhyun arrastou a porta e desceu junto de Chanyeol. Seguiram quietos pelo parque, parando em uma árvore próxima do banco em questão, aguardando a chegada de Seungheon. Park encostou-se no tronco, cruzando os braços enquanto assistia o mais baixo se ajeitar e observar ao redor. Ele não estava olhando em sua cara desde a noite em que se beijaram, e ficou se perguntando o porquê daquilo ser tão incômodo. Se fosse antes, Chanyeol tinha plena certeza que agradeceria por isso, mas agora parecia muito diferente. 

Queria que Baekhyun o olhasse. 

— Vai fazer o que depois daqui? — perguntou, conseguindo o que queria, mesmo que por breves segundos. 

— Vou pedir comida… — Baekhyun começou a responder, usando seu tom indiferente, mas, na verdade, aquele era o maior número de palavras que havia usado com Chanyeol durante todos esses dias, e ainda assim ele o interrompeu:

— Deixa eu advinhar? Comida chinesa? Ah, e não pode faltar o suco de morango! — Chanyeol constatou, fazendo Byun franzir a testa. 

— Como você sabe de tudo isso? — perguntou, curioso, olhando diretamente para ele desta vez. 

— Eu sou detetive, Baekhyun — respondeu — Reparo que é a única coisa que você pede, quando alguma comida chega em seu nome na delegacia. 

— E você, o que vai fazer? Aposto que vai comer uma pizza de três dias atrás que tá enfiada na sua geladeira — Baekhyun retrucou como se fosse uma discussão, mas no fundo só estava impactado por saber que Chanyeol reparava no que comia com frequência. 

— Errou! — Chanyeol apontou para ele com o indicador — É de uma semana atrás. 

Baekhyun riu baixo, fazendo Chanyeol arregalar os olhos grandes. 

— Você riu de algo que eu falei? — Park perguntou, impressionado. 

— Não — Baekhyun fechou o sorriso, cruzando os braços. — Claro que não! 

— Sorriu, sim! — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso divertido. — Aquilo foi um sorriso! 

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun murmurou, olhando para trás do tronco em que estavam escondidos. 

— Eu nem sabia que você tinha tantos dentes na boca! — continuou falando. 

— Não, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun levou uma das mãos até o ombro dele — Ele tá se aproximando da pasta! — cochichou, fazendo Chanyeol olhar por cima do próprio ombro por alguns segundos, voltando-se para Byun. 

— Pisca pra mim quando ele encostar na pasta — pediu, fazendo Baekhyun assentir antes de descer as mãos para retirar a pistola de sua cintura, pegando o distintivo do bolso frontal de sua calça, já que ainda estavam disfarçados. 

Foi só quando viu Byun piscar, como havia instruído, que saiu de trás da árvore apontando sua arma e seu distintivo diretamente para Seungheon, que se assustou e já se ergueu com os braços levantados. Baekhyun o acompanhou, fazendo a mesma coisa. 

— Parado! Polícia! — deixou que o mais baixo anunciasse. 

— Você está preso! — deu continuidade à voz de prisão, ainda tentando se acostumar com a ideia de ter feito Baekhyun sorrir. 

Voltaram para a delegacia um pouco mais tarde do que costumavam, após aquele caso. Como Sooyoung e Jongdae conseguiram prender Yixing, também, experimentaram o sabor de um caso grande parcialmente concluído. Eles ainda iriam a julgamento, mas tinham provas o suficiente e esse processo já não fazia mais parte da alçada dos quatro detetives. 

Conseguindo respirar fundo novamente, Baekhyun foi até a Sala de Arquivos para pegar alguns casos seus que ainda precisavam passar por Junmyeon. Porém, antes que pudesse sair, viu Chanyeol se aproximando da porta, já vestido com sua camisa de flanela típica, com alguns botões abertos o suficiente para que pudesse ver a camiseta preta que ele usava por baixo. 

— Acho que te devo uma coisa — ele falou antes que Baekhyun questionasse sua presença, erguendo a chave de seu próprio carro — Não esqueci nossa aposta. E… também queria te pedir desculpa pelo beijo, fui eu quem comecei e sei que você deve ter ficado desconfortável por ter sido pego desprevenido. Enfim, foi mal. 

Baekhyun ergueu a pilha de pastas, segurando-as nos braços. Quieto, caminhou em direção a Chanyeol, pegando a chave e colocando de volta no bolso frontal da calça jeans dele. Teve que lidar com uma expressão confusa direcionada para si. 

— Eu… — Baekhyun engoliu seco, tentando achar maneiras de explicar o que queria. — Eu quero ir pro encontro com você — admitiu de uma só vez, quase atropelando as palavras. 

— O quê?! — Chanyeol questionou depois de processar o que havia sido dito. 

— Como você perdeu, vou decidir alguns detalhes. Sexta-feira, oito e meia em ponto. Não gosto de atrasos — Baekhyun continuou dizendo, passando por ele — E, ah... — se virou uma última vez, vendo o rosto chocado de Chanyeol — Eu vou dirigindo o seu carro — completou, seguindo pelo resto do caminho até a sala de Junmyeon. 

Estagnado, olhando para a direção que Baekhyun tinha ido, Chanyeol fechou a boca aberta, dando uma risadinha soprada. Pigarreou, balançando a cabeça negativamente conforme caminhava para os fundos. 

Abriu seu armário com a intenção pegar suas coisas, deixar outras e ir para casa, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar encarando um ponto qualquer de sua própria zona, tentando identificar o que estava sentindo em relação ao fato de ter um encontro marcado com Byun Baekhyun. 

Era muito para processar, é claro, e se tornou ainda mais quando percebeu que tudo o que tinha planejado para o encontro, inicialmente, eram coisas das quais tinha plena consciência de que o irritariam, sendo que agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria que Baekhyun odiasse aquele encontro. Se praguejou por ser tão infantil por alguns instantes, sem saber como iria planejar um encontro totalmente diferente em apenas um dia. Mas isso não durou mais do que dois segundos, já que um nome específico brilhou em sua mente:

Do Kyungsoo — seu melhor amigo e o único homem com apenas 32 anos a ter um blog de avaliação de pratos de todos os restaurantes possíveis de Seul. 

Ele seria a sua ajuda. 

**Author's Note:**

> vou atualizar a cada duas semanas, às terças (como alguns de vocês decidiram através da enquete no twitter), então até lá!
> 
> pra quem leu até aqui, só tenho a agradecer, de coração mesmo ♡


End file.
